


Blowing off Steam

by Kireizaki



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Lactation, Manga & Anime, Polyamory, Romance, Succubus, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireizaki/pseuds/Kireizaki
Summary: An office worker in her thirties has been thoroughly ground down by a job she hates that's left her without much of a life at all. She's too tired to even think of returning the feelings of an adorable co-worker who clearly loves her, and she can barely remember the last time she had any kind of fun.When she finds a ridiculous-sounding succubus summoning ritual online, she's exactly the kind of person tired and desperate enough to give it a try, and soon finds it to not only be authentic, but exactly the kind of release she's craved all her life, revealing sides of herself that even she didn't know she'd been hiding.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a book for the last few months, and when I sorta ran up against a wall with that, I decided to take a step back and focus on other things to get myself back into a groove. This particular story was something I'd set out to make entirely to blow off steam with something fun and sexy and short, and then, because I'm me, it suddenly became a 45k word story of its own. Whooops?
> 
> Anyway, this is a particularly thirsty story, but I'm really happy with how it turned out! Whatever I do next likely won't be this dirty, but gosh, it's nice to just go all out on something like this every now and then.
> 
> As a particularly important note, I wanted to thank my wife Kinozaki (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki) for all of her work on this one. She and I practicallly co-write everything together, but on this one in particular, her work was invaluable. As it grew into a much bigger story, she worked pretty tirelessly to offer rewrites and edits that kept everything really snappy and fun, and she really helped me figure out a lot of where I wanted to take it in the end. Please do check out her work if you haven't, she's absolutely the best writer I know.
> 
> If you like what I do, I have a Ko-Fi set up as a tip jar! Times are tough for everyone right now, so don't ever feel obligated, but I greatly appreciate the support! https://ko-fi.com/kireizaki

I took a deep breath, grabbed the handle, and pushed open the door to my apartment. The way the wood of the frame had warped over the years meant that no matter what you were doing with the door, it was always gonna snag and I always had to fight against it. But now, I’d gotten so damn strong that something like that wasn’t even a blip. Hell, the frame may have well just fixed itself, for all it mattered now. And yeah, a warped door frame is the best I’ve got to prove that I’m strong. It’s fine, I don’t really care about that, I’m not living in some battle manga.

Point is, nice as it was to overcome this small daily hurdle so effortlessly, it mostly just served to remind me of just how far I’d fallen.

But right now, all I wanted to do was fall onto the couch...if Haqua would let me rest, of course.

“I’m home… Brought food, too. Chinese. Wanna watch a movie or something?”

With how lazy Haqua could be, it was amazing she deigned this a worthy enough occasion to get her big (and soft, and perfectly round, and...) ass off the couch and come greet me. It was almost comforting, ‘til I saw the smirk on her face.

“Awww, how sweet~! How’d walkies go? You have fun?”

Guh...the way her eyes just pierced right through me... Whenever she looked down on me like this, her eyes—pools of bright, shimmering gold surrounding inky black slits that could swallow anyone whole if they weren’t careful—would quickly get me feeling shaky and weak, showing me exactly how little power I held.

But no, I wasn’t giving in. I had to stand my ground.

_ It’ll make it so much more embarrassing when she gets me to crumble~ _

I did everything I could to shake away my scattered thoughts and eventually mustered up the strength to speak back.

“I was working, dumbass!” I snarled, pointing an accusatory finger at her. “How about you, huh? What’d you do?!”

“Slept, dreamed about you, and played with myself.” she smirked, like it was something to be immensely proud of.

Her response made my knees feel incredibly weak.

“All day?!”

“Not  _ all _ day. I played some games, too. You’ve got so many fun ones. We should play something together sometime~”

“Friggin’ horny NEET... Did you even clean up?!”

“No. I meant to, but by the time it actually came to mind, I wasn’t really feeling motivated. I’ll do it tomorrow, though.”

“Guh...I don’t even care. Look, let’s just take it easy tonight, OK?”

I pushed past her—and look, I swear I didn’t try to grab her ass, but things just sorta worked out that way and there was no way Haqua was gonna let me live it down—and headed through to the living room, ready to unwind with bags full of food and a night full of nothing.

Sure enough, Haqua snapped her fingers, and my belly started throbbing like crazy.

Haqua had turned on the toy.

I’d had the thing in all day, but she hadn’t so much as done a thing with it until now, which is why it startled me so much when she finally went for it.

“Rina.” 

Her voice was cold and dispassionate, stripped of both enthusiasm and haughtiness. 

She was getting fired up.

“Wh-Wh-What’s up, Haqua? W-We’re gonna snuggle up on the couch with some fAH~!-food and a movie, yEAH~!?!?”

It felt so friggin good! I knew exactly where she was going, and it felt soooooo damn good that I couldn’t wait for more!

“No kiss, barely any greeting, all those insults, treating me like I’m lazy... And then you have the gall to touch me without begging for permission like a good little dog?”

Haqua gradually raised the vibe’s strength, and it became harder and harder to focus on anything other than her words, which seemed to resonate within the very core of my being.

Fuck, I was so turned on, even standing was a struggle.

“Nnn~!!”

I think I wanted to respond? I couldn’t say. No really, I couldn’t. When I tried to speak, all I could let out was a thirsty, nearly feral moan. Hell, I couldn’t even hold onto the bags of food I’d been carrying.

Haqua had me.

“Now, I’m sure you’ve had a hard day. I’d even planned on taking away  _ allll _ your stress for you, but that’s no reason to be so disobedient, is it? I was so sure I’d raised my pet better than that...”

I barely managed to shake my head before she ratcheted up the strength so much that I fell straight to my knees, my palms bracing firmly against the carpet.

“That’s better. Being on all fours suits you  _ so _ well. Now, I know you get moody, but you’re such a good girl deep down, aren’t you Rina?”

I think I nodded.

“My sweet, precious little pet loves her mistress so much, doesn’t she?”

My panties were drenched. I could feel my juices slowly trickling down my thighs. It was only a matter of time before I stained the floor. And I’d had the audacity to get mad at her for not cleaning up...

“I l-lo-”

“Dogs can’t speak. You should know that better than anybody.”

She pushed the vibe to its absolute limit, and I barked. 

Honestly, “yapped” would probably be a better word with how pathetic I must’ve sounded.

I can already hear you yelling, “Now wait a sec! Weren’t you saying something about being crazy strong? Why’d it take so little to bring you this low?”

So, listen, despite not having or really wanting anything more than a busted door frame to prove that with, I promise you that I  _ am _ stupidly strong. Stronger than any human you’ll ever meet.

But to Haqua I am, and almost certainly always will be, nothing more than a pet. A lowly little mutt.

_ Feels so gooooood~! _

And  _ nothing _ could make me happier. I’d become a dirty wreck of a succubus, and Haqua was my mistress.

“There’s a good girl. Let’s have  _ lots _ of fun together~”

~~~

“Heading home early, Senpai?”

The answer to that depended on your definition of “early.” If it meant “before you’re meant to clock out,” the answer was a resounding, “what the hell do you mean?! I should have been home hours ago!”

In this case, what Mio meant was “earlier than the normal, hellish time you leave here because none of us have had a day without overtime in months,” and the answer was “yes.”

“Mm, I think so. There’s some errands I need to attend to. I’ll be coming in early on Monday to make up for it, though.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that! I’ll cover for you, so try to take some time to relax, OK?”

“Thank you, Mio,” I smiled, gently petting my cute kouhai’s head. “You make this job worthwhile.”

“S-S-S-S… Oh gosh…”

For the record, I’m pretty aware that Mio almost definitely has a crush on me, especially if the particularly bright shade of red she’d just turned was anything to go by. But, work had left me too drained to even consider a relationship, so for the time being, I keep things like this. Light and fluffy and teasing. It’s enough to get me through the day, if nothing else. Hell, spending time with her like this was the only fun part of my routine, really.

“You’re so cool…”

And besides, she hadn’t really fallen for me. Just me in work mode, the Rina who was put-together, confident, and collected at all times. If she learned just how tired and bored I was deep down, she’d lose all interest. I was sure of that.

But, I had to keep up the act. Even though work had steadily stripped away any semblance of fun from my life, I knew that if I lost this job, I’d be in deep trouble. So, I kept soldiering on with a smile, pretending that I cared very deeply about the million little duties I had that kept my boss rich and comfortable.

“Have a good weekend, Mio. And remember to call me if you need anything, OK?”

“U-Understood!” Mio saluted, still blushing furiously. “See you on Monday, Senpai!”

Hell, if I’m being honest, I usually wouldn’t even risk leaving this early. I knew that tomorrow someone would show up at my desk and chew me out for “showing a lack of dedication,” even though my record was otherwise nothing short of stellar. But, I guess something in me had finally just...snapped.

Don’t worry. I don’t mean that in a bad, self-destructive way. I just mean that I’d finally given in to the urge to actually do something for myself for a change.

It was a very stupid something, too. The kind of thing I just knew wouldn’t work, which would totally obliterate my facade of professionalism if anyone found out.

But there was a one-in-a-million chance it  _ would  _ work out, and I had to take it.

Even if it doesn’t, it’ll make a fun story to tell...well, nobody other than myself. But I’ll be able to laugh about it, and that’s at least worth something, right? And unless my apartment’s just full of hidden cameras, there’s no way anybody will ever actually find out, so my reputation won’t even take a scratch.

But anyway, I’ve been burying the lede for long enough. Now that I’m practically skipping while I walk home from work (I’m not  _ actually _ doing it. Again, maintaining my image is deeply important), I should probably say what’s gotten me so fired up.

I’m summoning a succubus!

…

Yes, I understand how stupid it sounds. In fairness, I  _ did _ admit that the odds of it working out were tremendously low.

But a while back, while I was scrolling through the same few sites I constantly checked whenever I felt depressed (which was very often), I somehow wound up coming across what seemed to be about as legitimate of a summoning ritual as you could possibly find, and after hunting around for a couple of weeks, I had finally assembled every little thing I needed to pull it off.

...

Look, I’m very desperate. You can’t argue that it isn’t good to have a fun project to work towards, can you?

And, frankly...well, very little else I could do at home has the potential to lead to incredibly passionate sex like this.

…

I haven’t had it in a very, very,  _ very _ long time, alright?

And y’know, if it worked out really well, maybe she’d be a really sweet succubus! One who’d promise to take me away from all this and help me really feel alive again! 

Deep down, I just really wanted an escape.

I was humming by the time I reached my apartment. I fought with the door a bit to get it open, then started a second round as I struggled to shut it behind me. And yet, for as frustrating as the door always was, I couldn’t really find it in my heart to get all that bothered by it now. I was so close to finally getting started that I wasn’t going to let anything get me down.

I kicked off my shoes and rushed through to the living room, quickly clearing out space for what would, I hoped, be the arrival point for a cute, sweet, sexy succubus to come and take all my worries away. I pulled up the details of the ritual on my phone and followed the steps to prepare it to the letter. I worked quickly and efficiently, motivated in a way I hadn’t been for anything else in years, and recited the deeply embarrassing incantation of the ritual proper.

“O’ great demon of lust! I, Rina Saeki, call thee forth from the very depth of darkness to grace this world with thy presence! To…”

This goes on for a very long time, so I’ll spare us the trouble of having to sit through it all. I mean, it’d be the second time for me, so gimme a break, alright?

“...Now rise, and show this world the true meaning of desire!”

…

Nothing.

Not a flicker, not a spark, and definitely not a succubus.

By the time I was done, all I had to show for it was an apartment that looked like it was part of a haunted house.

“Pfff-!”

But for as stupid as I felt, all I could do was laugh.

“Ahahaha! Who was I kidding? A succubus, really? I really thought some kinda sex demon was just gonna show up and-”

And then the lights went out, and my living room was clouded in darkness..

“Guh...guess I’ve gotta replace the bulbs, huh? What, you weren’t even gonna let me enjoy making fun of myself?” I grumbled, fetching my phone from the nearby countertop and tapping on the flashlight. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I’ve got spares in…”

_ Who the hell?! _

I held my breath, too on-edge to make even the slightest noise. I should’ve turned off my flashlight, too, but...I just couldn’t believe what I was seeing.

There was a woman sleeping in the middle of my darkened living room.

_ No way! It really worked?! _

_ Wait wait wait, is she even a succubus? It’s too hard to really make out what she looks like, after all! She might just be an intruder who broke in or something. Yeah, that’s gotta be it, right? She broke in when the lights went out, lay down on the floor, and took a nap in the living room, all in the space of a couple of seconds. _

…

“Like hell!” I shouted, before quickly clamping a hand over my mouth. It was too late, though. I could hear the mystery woman starting to stir.

_ Shit! I didn’t wanna wake her up. _

“Nnn… Bright…”

“A-Ah! My apologies, I can turn off the flashlight if you’d prefer, or-”

And then the lights came back on, letting me finally get a good look at the mystery woman.

_ Oh crap, she really _ is _ a succubus! _

She had to be. Even as she lay there in a daze, there was just no other way to explain the way she looked.

If I had to guess, I’d say she was a few years younger than me. Mid 20s, maybe, but that hardly seemed relevant (and age probably didn’t even work that way for succubi). Pale, blue skin; long, white hair; pointed ears; an impossibly curvy figure; a pair of long, twisty horns; and a huge pair of wings jutting out of her back…

I’d obviously never seen a succubus before, but even if I hadn’t  _ just _ gone through with a ritual to summon one, that’d be the first word that came to mind upon seeing her.

“That’s even brighter, and you’re still shining that thing right in my eyes…”

I hastily shut the flashlight off.

“S-Sorry! Just...the lights turned back on by themselves, and...i-if you need more sleep, I can-”

“I’m already awake…” she yawned, slowly propping herself upright as her wings lazily flapped off her fatigue, while a tail I hadn’t noticed before—tipped with a heart-shaped point—jutted straight out before gently drooping.

_ She’s...so sexy… _

“This isn’t my bed…” she grumbled, her voice coming out as a low, sultry hum while she scanned the living room. “Nor is it my home…”

And then her eyes came to rest on me.

“You summoned me?”

She asked it so casually, without a hint of urgency or surprise, but her eyes just seemed to pierce straight through me, compelling me to answer.

“I did! I can...umm, un-summon you, if it’s a bother!”

“ _ Can _ you?” she smirked.

“...No…” I squeaked.

“Haaah…” the succubus yawned, picking herself up off the floor and plopping herself straight down on the couch. “Lucky me, summoned by a woman who barely even seems to want me around.”

“Oh, I want you here! I mean, if you want to be here, that is, and-”

“Let’s assume I do. You were composed enough to summon me, clearly, so there’s no need to bury yourself in doubt now.”

She was cool, confident, and impossibly beautiful. I wasn’t sure I could resist her even if I wanted to.

“R-Right. Well, I’m Rina Saeki...though, I suppose you already heard the incantation during the summoning ritual, huh?”

“Vaguely. I was asleep. I just remember a particularly enthusiastic voice interrupting an incredible dream.”

“Sorry about that! I didn’t know you’d-”

“Stop apologizing. I won’t have my summoner treating my arrival like a mistake.”

I just nodded, biting back the incredibly strong urge to apologize once again.

“Well, it’s um...nice to meet you?”

“Mhmm. To you as well,” she smiled, though she couldn’t have seemed less interested in me. “Did you have some grand plan behind summoning me? Some desire that only a succubus could satisfy?”

I wanted to tell her that it was embarrassing, that there was no way I could say it out loud. But, I knew she’d yell at me for it, and she’d be right to. I went through all this effort. The least I could do was stand my ground.

I cleared my throat, put my hands on my hips, and smiled.

“I’m very lonely and very thirsty! Please spend the night with me!”

The succubus, who’d been checking her nails with great scrutiny, suddenly turned to face me, one eyebrow raised.

“...That’s it? You want to have sex with a demon?”

_ Gaaah, it  _ is _ embarrassing! _

But, I stood firm and kept wearing my increasingly shaky smile.

“Yes! I don’t know much about succubi, but I’m pretty sure it’d be good for you too, right? It’s been so long, and I’m kinda at my breaking point with how lonely the past few years have been, so I’d love it if you went all out with me! Really just fucked my brains out, ma’am!”

Whatever surprise the succubus had seemed to fade, her wide-eyed expression giving way to a teasing smile that, honestly, felt kinda warm to me.

_ I wonder how many times she’s been summoned like this. I bet anyone who did it before me was just as upfront. _

“What was your name again? I’ll listen this time.”

“Huh?”

“You were so shaky earlier. Everything was so buried beneath all those apologies that I wasn’t sure it was worth paying attention to you. So, now that you have my attention, why not use the opportunity to tell me more about yourself? It should give me a better idea of where we stand,” she smirked, her eyes trained firmly on my own.

_ I get it. You’re testing me, huh? _

I made sure to speak firmly.

“Rina Saeki. 31-years-old. I work as an accounting supervisor at a company that clearly doesn’t care about me beyond my ability to bring in money, but they’ve bled me so dry over the years that I have no life outside of my job anymore. No relationships or friendships to speak of, just an apartment full of things I wish I had more time to enjoy.

Like I said, I’m very lonely, very thirsty, and very ready for whatever comes next.”

“I’m sure. Poor girl...they’ve done their best to break you down to nothing, haven’t they?”

“Did a fine job of it, too.”

“Ahahaha! I think you have a great deal more resolve than you think. I imagine meeting a demon would be an earth-shattering event to most humans. You know, most people summoning succubi don’t even know what they’re calling forth. Yet here you are, speaking to me with all the frankness of an old friend.”

“Well, I’m pretty starved for actual conversation these days, too. This is pretty refreshing, honestly.”

“Haqua.”

She leaned back on the couch, which had the definitely deliberate effect of emphasizing her incredible chest. I couldn’t tell you how much I wanted to lose myself between those boobs...

“Hmm?”

I swallowed my desire as best I could, though I knew she could see it clearly.

“My name. Consider it an honor that you get to hear it.”

_ Fuck...just crush me already… _

She’s so, so sexy. It isn’t fair how incredible she is. All she did was tell me her name, and I’m just about ready to declare my undying love to her. I recognize how pathetic this all seems, but, also, Haqua is  _ killing _ me.

“Most summoners don’t?”

“I’ve never been summoned before today, so that makes you the very first human who’s been graced by my presence. But, I  _ can _ tell you that I’d have no intention of sharing my name with the person I thought you were when you first started speaking! Now that I have a clearer picture of things, however…”

Her smile widened. I felt like I was about to melt.

“Well, you seem interesting, so I suppose I can’t help but want to indulge you a little. But, I’m curious...you said you wanted me to go ‘all out,’ was it?”

“Mhmm!” 

“So enthusiastic~! Do you even know what that would mean, though? Asking a succubus, who feeds on lust, to go as far as they can with you? That’s quite a bold request, you know?”

“I think so? You’ll go so far that I can barely even move for a few days, right? Just fuck me so hard that I’m drained beyond belief?”

“Ahahaha~! Mmm...something like that...”

“Mm. I want that. Very badly.”

“And if it kills you?”

“Then I’d be going out with a bang.”

“Ahahaha! That so? Well, I won’t do that, so you can rest easy. Still...I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t fun to have such an…open-minded summoner.”

“I’m pretty well aware of the fact that I’m never going to get a chance like this again. You know, there’s a super cute girl who likes me at work, and we could probably make things work, but my job’s broken my spirit to the point where having any kind of relationship feels like it’d be way too difficult, and I’ve realized that, if I feel that way, I’ve pretty much accepted that my love life is basically dead. So...yeah, I want you to hold nothing back, Haqua.”

“I like you, Rina~” Haqua grinned.

“I like you, too,” I smiled.

I was being honest with her. We’d just met, but, gosh, it felt good having an open conversation again.

And, fuck, she was  _ so _ hot. I felt like a teenager around her. 

No...even the dirtiest teen has more self-respect than I do right now...

“I’m so glad~! Why don’t I show you  _ exactly _ how much you’ve amused me, hmm?”

“Sure! Why don’t we move through to-”

I tried to show her the way to the bedroom, but then Haqua snapped her fingers and something tight clamped around my neck. I could still breathe comfortably, but the surprise of it all forced the air from my lungs and completely derailed my train of thought.

I paused to check what had happened, my fingers going to my neck and stopping against a thick strap of leather.

“A choker...?”

“No, no... _ people _ wear those. You, my sweet little pet, are wearing a collar,” Haqua smirked, picking herself up off the couch and strutting up to me.

_ Huh? _

“...Pet?”

“A dog, yes. Mine, to be precise,” Haqua grabbed at the collar, pulling me in close to her face.

Naturally, my stupid head immediately got so lost in her scent and the sight of the thin sheen of sweat coating her breasts that I barely even registered her holding up a bone-shaped tag with my name on it to me.

_ She even smells incredible…  _

“A desperately horny little mutt whose tail has been wagging ever so furiously at the mere thought of spending time with me.”

_ Wait, tail?! _

Struggling against the ocean of thirst that was consuming me, I looked back over my shoulder to see...my own butt in a skirt. No tail to be found.

“You actually checked? Oh my~ You might be even more far gone than I realize. Are you truly  _ that _ eager to be a mutt? To be nothing but a little, yapping bitch for me?”

“Nn…”

I clamped my legs together tightly, desperately trying to keep my balance. I could feel a shiver run down my spine as she degraded me.

Haqua licked her lips. She was enjoying the hell out of this. Which is good, because I’d hate for it to not be mutual.

“Come,” she ordered, pulling me along on a leash I didn’t even realize I’d been strapped to.

_ How is this even happening?! _

I’d never been treated like this before, like a pet or a dog or a mutt or a...bitch. The thought of wanting any of this hadn’t even popped into my head before today, and now I was being led around my own house on a tether…

_ Guh...this is degrading, right? It’s gotta be...but, dammit, it’s getting me so wet! _

Watching Haqua from behind as she strutted through my apartment with the utmost confidence, it felt so weirdly right to be led like this. This was my home, but right now, she owned the place, and I was more than okay with that: I was loving it.

When we made it to the bedroom, she let go of the leash, and it seemed to vanish into thin air. The collar, however, stuck around, the light, tinkling sound of the nametag bobbing with every step I took letting me know exactly how Haqua saw me right now.

She took a seat on the bed, crossed her leg, and scowled at me.

_ Oh shit, did I upset her? Do I need to be pu- _

I bit back whatever thought was crossing my mind as her lips parted, and listened to her.

“On your back.”

“Huh?”

“Lie on your back,” she said, her voice firm and direct. “Surely even a mutt like  _ you _ can understand that much?”

_ Is this just what Haqua’s into? She’s a dom? _

I nodded shyly and got on the bed, lying down for her.

“I’d ask if perhaps I hadn’t made myself clear enough, but, no, I’m certain any misunderstanding here lies squarely with you, doesn’t it?”

“I’m not sure I get what you’re-”

“No, of course you don’t. What are you, Rina?”

“Your summ-”

“My pet, correct. So, why, then, are you lying on the bed?”

“You...asked me to?”

“Firstly, it was a command, not a request. Secondly, I asked you to lie on your back. I didn’t once mention the bed, did I?”

I rubbed my thighs together, feeling my own juices clinging to my tights.

I was being treated like I was so...so  _ low _ right now...

“ _ People _ use beds. Not you. Lie on the floor like the mutt you are. Now. And take off those clothes while you’re at it. Dogs don’t get to wear those.”

I couldn’t tell you if succubi had some innate power over humans, but no matter how conflicted I was over what was happening, I couldn’t disobey a single word she said. She was being so intense, so condescending and holier-than-thou, but it was getting me so dizzy and so turned on that I really did feel like a stupid mutt.

So, I did as she said and peeled off my clothes, which were damp with sweat and my own desire. I wasn’t sure I’d ever be able to wear these panties ever again...but, that wasn’t important.

I had to lie on the floor for Haqua, after all.

I lay back, resting one arm on my belly while the other covered my chest in some half-hearted attempt to pretend I had any kind of modesty.

Guh...was this really what I wanted? Haqua had to be going too far, surely. I know I asked her to go all out, but I hadn’t expected all of this pet stuff...

“Don’t forget, even for a moment, that I’m your superior here,” Haqua smirked.

“Mm, got it,” I nodded, knowing that any kind of argument wasn’t going to hold water here.

“Good girl...you’re learning.”

_ Fu~ck...it feels so good to be praised. _

“But, if you truly want to show me you recognize that fact, lift your paws in the air. Show me your belly, you loser dog.”

_ Lift my paws?! _

I knew that if I did that, I’d be going all in. There’d be no pretending I was anything but her pet, her plaything to tease however she chose. I knew I’d look ridiculous, and that it’d humiliate me more than anything else thus far.

I hated it.

I wanted it so bad.

I couldn’t even think of my paws as anything but that as I lifted them, ready to show Haqua my everything. Maybe I’d always been a mutt...

“Such a shameless little mutt~! So curvy and soft… It must be so horrible for you, hiding away just how much of an adorable bitch you are from the world. I bet you wish you could be like this all the time, don’t you?”

I nodded, biting my lip while Haqua sized up every inch of my body. I couldn’t explain it, but I could  _ feel _ her gaze, the path of her eyes eliciting a trail of goosebumps against my exposed flesh.

Then she smirked and put her bare foot down on my pussy, grinding her heel against me.

“Nnahhh~!”

“Well, you can’t hide a~nything from me now, can you? No...you’re far too stupid for that, aren’t you?”

I tried to say something back, but all that came out was a desperately loud moan.

“Such slutty moans! Perfect for a loser dog like you.”

She rubbed her foot against me, adding a little more pressure with each moment that passed.

It felt  _ incredible _ .

I was being humiliated, and I felt incredible. She ran her foot down my slit, slipped a toe inside, and all I could do was moan like I hadn’t been touched in years.

Which, if you’re taking notes, is how I got into this mess in the first place.

“How’d a mutt like you even manage to summon someone like me, hmm? That just can’t be possible, can it?” she asked, popping out a toe that was now completely coated in me.

I shook my head no.

“Of course it’s not!” she agreed, squeezing at my clit between her toes. “After all, I  _ own _ you. You’re my adorable, little bitch of a pet.”

_ I am! _

I knew how pathetic I was being...but, I didn’t give a shit.

“Wan~! Wan wAHn~!” I barked.

I wanted to be a good girl for Haqua.

“Hah! Pathetic...you think barking for Mistress is good enough?”

_ It isn’t?! _

I wanted to do better, so I barked again.

“Take things seriously, you loser dog!” she commanded, as a long, thick plug with a fluffy, brown tail at the end of it materialized in her hand.

She crouched down, smirking at me.

_ You’re kidding?! _

“You think this is just idle talk? All fours, Rina. Let’s see exactly how much of a bitch you really are.”

Haqua ordered me, so I did as she said.

I got on all fours, thrust my hips back, and shook my ass in the air. I’d have never dreamed of doing something like this before, but now it all felt so... _ incredible _ . It was endlessly humiliating, and I couldn’t have it any other way.

“I’m ready, MistrEHHSS~!”

I tried to speak, but was met with a sharp smack on my ass. I peered back to see Haqua’s tail slowly lifting away from my cheek.

“Perfect...a nice, red heart on that big, round ass. No better way to show you’re my property, don’t you think?”

My knees started to buckle at being called “property,” making me such a pathetic dog that I could barely even stay on all fours.

I wasn’t sure I’d ever even come close to being this wet...

_ Oh, fuck...she’s amazing… _

I barked in affirmation, and she laughed.

“Silly me...I almost forgot!” she grinned, hardly leaving me time to wonder what she meant before she spread my cheeks and pressed the toy she’d been holding onto inside of me, my eager body willingly yielding as she drove it further and further in my ass.

I wasn’t barking anymore. I was howling with desire, like the lowly mutt I was.

It felt  _ so good _ going inside, my whole body was shaking. When she was done, I lifted my ass just a little higher, closer to Haqua’s face as I happily wagged my brand-new tail. I wanted more  _ so badly _ ..

Haqua didn’t disappoint.

A loud smack filled the bedroom, and I knew I’d been given another bright red heart.

“You’re  _ so  _ gooooood!” I moaned, feeling my body shudder. I felt an orgasm approaching, though I did my best to keep it back.

I didn’t want this to end...ever.

“Do I

*SMACK*

need to remind you

*SMACK*

that dogs

*SMACK*

can’t speak?!”

And with one final, extremely loud slap on my ass, I came harder than I think I ever had before. As desperately as I wanted to hold it in, to keep this going forever, there was just no way I could. She was simply too good.

As my head slowly drooped down to the floor, I let out a small, thoroughly satisfied bark for Haqua, my voice so heavy with desire for her that I practically forgot my humanity.

I could pass out right now, fully satisfied.

But, Haqua, of course, was a succubus.

She walked in front of me, and lifted me by the chin, looking straight into my eyes.

“Oh my~ My pet had better not be all tuckered out just yet. I’ve got so much more planned for you.”

“W-Wan…?”

I was exhausted, but at the prospect of more, I could feel my hips swaying, wagging my tail.

I couldn’t resist my instincts, and they were telling me I wanted to keep being her bitch.

“Good girl...such a loyal dog…” she grinned, gently petting my hair.

“Come,” she commanded, holding out a hand to me.

While a small part of me wondered if it’d be OK for a dog to stand up straight, she helped me to my feet before gently—so gently—lowering me down on the bed.

“My pet hardly deserves to be allowed on a bed like this...but, for working so hard, how could I not want to spoil you?” Haqua—no, Mistress—asked. 

She got on top of me, her presence as she straddled me far heavier than any physical weight could be (though, trust me, she was also large and intimidating in all the right ways).

Then, she leaned down and started kissing my chest, hardly bothering with foreplay before she was tugging at my nipples with her teeth.

“Such large breasts, it’s almost a wonder you don’t get mistaken for a cow! Though, I suppose your qualities as a lowly mutt would quickly clear up any misunderstanding there, wouldn’t they? Still...I wonder if we can get some milk out of you, hmmm?”

My barks were so much smaller now, but they were no less excited.

_ Who the hell was I kidding? _

All that stuff about not knowing if I wanted this...not getting the pet thing…

I couldn’t believe how stupid I’d been.

_ I  _ love  _ this. I  _ love _ being a pet. I  _ love _ being Mistress Haqua’s loser dog! _

Whatever modesty I’d been clinging to vanished in that instant. I was Mistress’s horny wreck of a mutt, and there was nothing I wanted more than that.

I was in a blissful daze, losing myself in the sensations of Haqua savoring every inch of my body, her fingers easily sliding inside my needy pussy while she nibbled on my neck.

I wanted her to taste everything I had to offer, and gave myself up to her, barking happily the whole time.

It had been years since I’d last had sex, but I was confident that nothing else could ever compare to the sheer, endless pleasure that Haqua was gifting me.

I can’t tell you how much longer things went on for after that. It could’ve been hours. It could’ve been days. I couldn’t keep track of anything, really. But, by the time things finally calmed down though, I was both deeply exhausted and endlessly satisfied, snuggling tightly against Haqua’s chest as she petted me softly.

“You were such a good girl, Rina.”

“Yeah?” I murmured back, just barely on the edge of consciousness.

“Mhmm. Such an eager, willing pet. You didn’t keep yourself guarded for even a moment, did you?”

“I didn’t really know about the pet stuff at first, but...I wanted it all  _ so _ bad…”

“I could tell! It was cute, watching you learn to fully embrace yourself. I don’t think I could’ve found a more entertaining summoner if I tried.”

Maybe I was just sleepy, but it sounded like she’d dropped her haughtiness just a little. She felt warmer and gentler now, though I didn’t like her any less for it.

_ Comfy boobs… _

It didn’t hurt that she made an excellent pillow, though.

“Wish it lasted more than one night…”

“Is that so?”

“Mhmm. I haven’t had fun like that in years, you know…?” I yawned, nuzzling in a little closer against her still-comfy boobs.

“Mmm, I remember you saying as much.”

“If I could just be like this every day…” I knew that were I more wide awake, I might not have said all this quite so readily, but for as sleepy as I was, I was still speaking with the utmost sincerity. “...then, I think I’d like that. Serving you as your pet, forever and ever…”

“You would, hmm?”

“I would, yeah,” I nodded drowsily, my cheek brushing her nipple, which I barely managed to hold myself back from sucking. “I really like you, Haqua… I hope we can stay together...”

I heard Haqua giggle a little, then I felt her fingertips gently caress my belly.

“You’re certain? You want to stay by my side forever?”

I was about to fall asleep, but I knew I had to get these feelings out before that.

“There’s nothing...I’d like more…”

My belly started to throb, a warmth pulsing beneath her fingertips. It felt, much like everything else Haqua had done for me, incredible.

“Rest well, Rina,” Haqua whispered, kissing the top of my head gently.

_ So soft... _

“I’ll stay right here with you, my sweet, little pet.”

I must’ve had the dumbest smile on my face as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprising no one, I felt groggy as hell when I woke back up. 

Well, I felt incredible, too, but I was also  _ so _ damn drained. Haqua had gone harder than anyone ever had gone, and likely ever would go with me. That’s maybe an overly grandiose, unnecessarily melancholic way to put it, but it really was a high I felt like I’d be chasing the rest of my life. It was such a completely amazing experience that I knew I’d never forget.

_ Haaah...I hope it was just as much fun for her… _

I’d asked for one night with her, and though I couldn’t tell you how long I’d been out for, the birds chirping outside my window let me know that our time together had long since come to an end. Still...I wish it didn’t have to feel so fleeting. I wanted more than anything to see her again.

And that’s when I, tossing and turning in a bid to stay comfy and get right back to sleep, rolled over and found myself barely an inch away from a big, dark-blue nipple.

_ She’s still here! _

I couldn’t believe it! I was so sure she’d bolt as soon as the night ended, but she was right here with me, sleeping in my bed! I was still totally out if, but just the sight of her huge chest got me so excited that I couldn’t help but let out a delighted little bark, which came out so high-pitched and needy sounding that I felt mortified.

Then again...I guess I kinda get off to that stuff? Like, super hard?

Either way, it got Haqua to stir.

“Mmm… Good morning, Rina. I was wondering how long you’d be out for,” she yawned, reaching over and petting my head gently. I couldn’t help myself from leaning into it (and, coincidentally, her soft breast), savoring her touch. With her free hand, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then looked down at me with a teasing smile. “I’m assuming you just woke up?”

“Yeah, I just-”

My voice came out wobbly and childish, so I quickly cleared my throat.

“Mm...just a second ago.”

Smooth, Rina. That definitely made you sound like you’re not a kid. Geh...I needed some water... I’ll have you know, my throat was always a mess in the mornings, not just the ones where I woke up being pampered by an otherworldly succubus.

Haqua smirked, then pulled me in even further, towards the soft valley of her cleavage, practically smothering me in her boobs. Haaah...this had to be heaven.

It felt like they were even bigger than I remembered, too…

“Well then, that’s good. I haven’t missed the fun… Why don’t you go take a look in the mirror, Rina? See just how good our time together was for you...”

“Geh...I bet I look like crap…” I whined, popping my head out from between her boobs. Hell, I don’t think I’d ever sounded as whiny as I did imagining just how unappealing my sex hair must have been. I had to imagine I looked every bit the loser dog I’d been when we fucked. I sure felt like I was that disheveled and drained, at least.

“Don’t worry...you look adorable,” she laughed, leaning down and kissing me gently.

Fuck...her lips were so soft.

“Aw, what’s the matter? So groggy you need me to walk you? I suppose that  _ is _ appropriate for a pet, but I think you’d have enough independence to manage yourself, no?”

“I-I’m fine!” I shouted.

_ Gah, that came out way more flustered than I wanted it to... _

Shameful as it is to admit, that little remark alone was enough to make me squirm, leaving me painfully aware of just how aroused Haqua still made me as she got out of bed. I swear, she had to be rolling her hips like that on purpose—no one just walks that way. It took a moment, but I finally caught my breath and picked myself up out of bed.

My struggle wasn’t over there, though. Walking to the bathroom really hammered in my grogginess. I was surprisingly light on my feet, at least, but everything just felt...kinda wrong? The room looked too big, and the sounds around me were just off in a way I couldn’t really place…

I don’t remember feeling this  _ off _ ever, even after my worst hangover. I mean, those could get close at times, but not  _ this _ bad. Then again...

_ Well...I did kind of ask a succubus to go all out on me… I’m lucky I’m holding it together at all, I guess.  _

_ Ahaha, maybe I’m stronger than I realize!  _

I was full of undeserved confidence as I finally made it to the bathroom.

_ Hell, succubi are meant to drain mana from the people they fuck, or something like that, right? Most people having sex with one probably wouldn’t even live thro- _

My thoughts ground to a dead stop as I looked at the reflection in the mirror.

_ Who’s the hell’s that brat?  _ I thought about the distinctly not-me sight.

_ Oh, okay, I get it...Haqua fucked me so hard that my senses had gotten all out of alignment or something, right? That’s probably a thing they can do? I mean, if fucking them can kill you, living through it has to leave some kinda aftershock, right? _

_ Definitely. _

I let out a relieved sigh as I leaned down to the sink, cupped some cold water in my distressingly flushed hands, and splashed it on my face, trying to shock away whatever was going on before looking back up.

_ Ahahaha! The runt’s still there, huh?  _

_ … _

_ Uh...no, no, I actually get it this time! _

_ Wow, weird dream! Succubi can give people dirty dreams, right? Sounds like them! That’s crazy, it feels so real! _

Yep, yep! It was a dream! That small, kinda-bratty-looking devil wearing an ultra-revealing nightgown in the mirror was just part of some crazy, thirsty dream Haqua had given me. This was all perfectly normal, and I could just look down at myself, see that I was absolutely not in my normal body at all, and totally not freak the hell out.

_Nope!_ ** _Nope!_** _Not happening!_

I nearly tore the holder off the wall as I grabbed the hand towel hanging nearby and wiped down the mirror, hoping that, somehow, things would change.

They didn’t, obviously.

Hell, after the walk, and the water, and the sheer, abject terror shocking me awake, I was actually noticing more to get distressed about in the reflection than I’d first seen!

“HAQUA?!”

Ah. Fuck.

The weird voice I’d been hearing all morning was making a ton more sense, now. It totally fit that bratty face in the mirror...

That ultra-bratty face, actually. I was in my thirties, but you’d never know it looking at the girl staring back at me. Uh, then again, you also wouldn’t know that I was friggin’ human if you went off that! One brief, millisecond-long look at me could tell you I was anything but!

“Hmm?”

“No, no, this isn’t the time for ‘hmm!’ What the hell happened to me?!” I yelled, charging out of the bathroom.

“What happened? You awakened as a loser dog, that’s what happened.”

“Wha?! The hell’s that supposed to-?”

No...she was right, wasn’t she? Okay, I wasn’t a  _ dog _ , but I’m not really sure if that was worth celebrating at the moment, considering I was, very clearly, a succubus, both very much like Haqua and completely unlike her at the same time. While she was all mature, curvy, and definitely what you thought of when you pictured a sex demon invading your dream to fuck your life away, I was small (probably not even five feet tall, fuck! I was taller than her when we’d first met...just last night...), petite, and looked like someone who’d gotten too carried away with red finger paint.

“I’ll explain more over breakfast, OK?” she giggled. “I’ve already explored _every_ inch of that body, but I’ll be sure to give you some _private_ _time_ to get more acquainted with it…”

“...Breakfast?! No, this isn’t time for that! I need you to explain it now! I’ve got horns and wings, Haqua! I know how friggin’ horny I was when I summoned you, but I’m not so perved-up that I can just let this sit and fingerblast myself without knowing why I’m so damn different in the first place!”

“You have a tail, too. However, it’s never about what the pet wants, Rina.  _ I _ happen to be hungry,” she replied, sounding totally disinterested in my distress, “and I have no doubts that you, of all people, can find a way to make it work. Just take your time and enjoy things. Mommy’s going to go make pancakes, and if you’re a good girl, I’ll give you extra cream.”

“‘M-Mommy’...”

My cheeks were on  _ fire _ , and the only thing stopping me from melting into a puddle of horny shame was that my skin was so damn red that there was no way even Haqua could tell I was blushing. 

She did, however, laugh quietly to herself as she left to cook.

“OK, OK… “ I whispered. “This is fine... Haqua stepping away means I can...y’know...get a better idea how much I’ve changed...” I told myself, heading back to the mirror and checking my reflection more critically. “Yup...absolutely look completely different on pretty much every level. That’s fine. That’s fine, though! Haqua’s gonna explain things and then...and then I’ll...I’ll go back to looking like normal! Yeah…”

Geh...I could hardly even speak. Seeing not-me talk with not-my-voice was...weird…

_ So _ weird.

Guh, just watching myself speak looked... _ off _ . I found myself unable to resist making a bunch of faces as I tried to really size up how I looked now.

The biggest takeaway was that, no matter what I did, I looked  _ way _ more aggressive than I ever did before. Despite that, though, my features were distressingly adorable. I had absolutely none of Haqua’s confidence and sensuality, but I guess I had gap moe working for me in spades.

_ Do I  _ even  _ want that, though?! _

I wasn’t sure, honestly.

I sure as hell had it, though, and there was no denying it. For about everything that looked cutesy and innocent, there was another part of me that said...well, “fuck off.” Soft, girlish roundess contrasted with a pair of sharp horns that pointed straight up (oddly, Haqua’s horns curved in an almost elegant way. I’m not sure how much say she had in what I look like—and I was definitely going to find out—but it’s almost like she wanted me to look as different from her as I could). Full, pouty cheeks versus large, unmistakably pointed ears. A large, smooth forehead right above eyes with black sclera and slit, vertical pupils (must be a succubus thing, since Haqua’s were the same). They were a surprisingly cutesy, bright pink color, I guess, but compared to what you’d expect eyes to look like as a human, that just meant they stood out even more. Hell, you’d probably notice them less if they were the same gold as Haqua’s. You could at least mistake that as hazel at a distance...probably...if you forgot your glasses…

Graah, even my teeth were totally different! Yeah, that’s hard to notice, but you try grinding your teeth when you’ve got fangs and see how far you get. Not very. If you were being generous, you could say that they made me look real damn cocky when I was smiling, but...really, they kind of just made me look like a weird, impish brat.

Hey, though, there was one good thing I could see from looking at my face, though! My hair was still the same black it had been last night! 

…

Yeah, look, I get that isn’t much, but I guess I’ve hit the bargaining stage of things. It was shorter than I usually kept it (which raised some questions that were forced to the back of the line, behind several, far more pressing inquiries), but it was still pretty clearly, almost entirely, probably my own hair!

Just...you know, with my bangs interrupted by two large horns.

Honestly, I was starting to warm up to the horns? They kinda broke up my forehead in a way that made it look a little less big, and me a little less childish. Probably.

Nah, the bigger problem now was the huge wings I could see flapping around behind me in the mirror. Okay, they’d always been there. I’d always noticed them. I was just hoping that by not acknowledging them, they’d maybe just…

I let out a sigh and tried not to think about how much I looked like my mom just told me to put away my toys for dinner.

So, I had wings coming out of my back, and I could feel them flapping around if I focused on it, but I really tried not to, because it’s just weird. Stuff isn’t supposed to even  _ be _ back there, let alone move back there. I guess... _ maybe _ I was lucky they weren’t as big as Haqua’s? My tail wasn’t as big, either, which meant I only saw it briefly in the reflection, the heart-shaped tip popping up and then disappearing like a kid trying to peer over the counter in a restaurant. And, yeah, I could definitely feel that as a part of me, too. With some effort, I could move it pretty freely, almost like it was just another limb, but, frankly, that just made me never want to move the damn thing at all. 

But...I’d probably have to if I wanted to sit down and stuff, right? And, ya know, sleep? Come to think of it...shit, what can I even wear with a tail and wings? Am I just stuck wearing backless tops and low-riding pants? There was definitely no way I could stuff them in normal clothes, but…

Well, I guess I was learning why succubi are traditionally depicted wearing so damn little. It’s just more practical, as it turns out, and not even because they feed off of having sex.

God...should I even be saying “they?” Shouldn’t it be “we feed-”

No.

Nope, gonna cross that bridge later.

A~nyway, Haqua’s solution to the clothes situation seemed to be putting me in a stupidly-revealing, lacy, black nightgown that was clearly designed for this body’s physicality. That is to say, its back was cut crazy low to give my wings plenty of freedom and it stopped high enough to clearly expose my navel and let my tail move freely. She’d even set me up with a matching pair of crotchless panties that rode dangerously low on my hips. I couldn’t see back there, but I was confident you could see my whole asscrack. Lucky me, huh?

Look, I get that it was practical, but all the same, it was a bit much. I mean, the top even had slits at the chest that were wide enough that there was no hiding the dark-red, puffy nipples that I swear to God I didn’t want to be even half as hard as they were right now.

Is it still vain to get turned on by your own body if it’s the first time you’re seeing it?

...Dammit...

I really am a loser dog.

I could gripe about it all as much as I wanted, but the outfit was pretty damn hot, and really fit the body I’d been given nicely.

And, let’s be clear, that body was  _ very _ different from what I had. The height difference was clearly massive, but it didn’t stop there. I was just...teensy, all over.

I’m the last one to brag (funny how years in a soul-crushing job will do that to a girl), but I’d gone from full, heavy F-cups to what were, if I was being generous, a set of small, perky B-s that were sporting some extremely obvious nipple rings.

_ Wait...wait, wait, wait...how the hell does that even happen?! Did Haqua just...pierce me while I slept?! How out of it was I…? No...no, it’s gotta be some magic. Even if a succubus had drained my life—and she did, she drained it real good—there’s no way I wouldn’t have stirred for something like that. _

The nipple rings weren’t some oddity, though. I was definitely small and cute, but I certainly wasn’t a child, and some piercings weren’t the only proof of that. No, there’s no way hips this wide and curvy didn’t belong to an adult, and even though I couldn’t see behind me clearly, there was no mistaking that my butt was ridiculously full and juicy. Probably just a really slappable, perky, heart-shaped ass. And with a tail waving around above, too, just drawing the eye in…

I had to close my eyes for a second, gritting my teeth as best I could, what with the fangs and all. 

This unfortunately didn't do anything to help me from not feeling horny. If anything, it just made me more aware of the part of my body I was trying to ignore the most: the distressingly warm, pulsating mark right above my crotch that absolutely pushed my image from “demon runt” to “full-blown, endlessly thirsty wreck.”

It was a bright pink, throbbing design that practically seemed to be glowing at the moment, depicting a big heart with large, flowing, loopy wings that would be delicate and wispy in a way that many would call elegant if, ya know, they weren’t right above my pussy.

There was zero mistaking it. I had a womb tattoo. I was a little curious about it, seeing as they’d only really become in vogue for succubi in media recently, but I guess Haqua (who, to be clear, didn’t have one of her own) was really up on her trends.

And, believe me, it was glowing and pulsing like crazy right now, sending a warmth radiating throughout my whole damn body, leaving me feeling hornier than I’d ever felt before. All from looking at my own damn body.

I’d fallen so, so far to get this wet just from looking at myself. It might have been from Haqua messing with me, some kind of aphrodisiac or something...but, no, that was all wishful thinking. Maybe I did experience lust more vividly as a succubus—that  _ would _ make some sense...I think...—but I could tell that this arousal was unmistakably my own thirst shining through.

Fuck. There probably wasn’t a bigger loser dog in the world than me.

_ Go~d, what the hell is wrong with me?! _

I couldn’t fight it anymore. For all the complaining over looking like a runt, a brat, and imp, or whatever the hell it was, the more I saw my face, my body, the more my pussy started to  _ yearn _ to be touched. It excited me so damn much that I’d fogged up the mirror with my heavy breathing, completely soaked my thighs with my juices (good thing those panties were crotchless, huh? Hey...that means I don’t have to even take them off to…), and had become so damn sex crazed that there was no way I’d be able to focus on Haqua’s answer to any of my dozens of questions.

I  _ needed _ it.  _ Now _ .

Like she wouldn’t fucking know anyway, I carefully closed and locked the bathroom door, took a seat on the edge of the bathtub, and started running my fingers against my swollen lips.

It was an odd experience. Believe me, I knew all the movements and motions needed to get myself off real damn good, but even though it still felt like a pussy, it didn’t quite feel like  _ my _ pussy. Or, at least, not the one I was used to.

Which, honestly...kinda  _ really _ fucking turned me on?

It was  _ so _ good. My fingers had really become a lot smaller, but every part of me had, so it’s not like I had to compensate that much more to really stuff myself, and every inch of my body was so damn sensitive that it still felt better than anything I’d ever done to myself before. At least, barring some pretty heavy sessions with a lot of toys.

Those were off the table, though.

For now.

I was trying to keep it quick, but the more I worked my fingers, the more my womb throbbed, and there was no way I could stop until I was fully satisfied.

And, oh, when I was, I let out a moan so loud, so deeply pleased, that Haqua definitely had to know what had happened, even if this hadn’t been part of her plan.

She’d tease me for it, I knew, but...fuck, I didn’t care.

That was  _ amazing _ .

I spent another minute cleaning myself off, splashed some more water on my face to wash off the sweat and maybe even calm down, then went to see Haqua, painfully aware that my legs were wobbling like crazy the whole time.

By the time I’d reached the kitchen, Haqua was sitting in front of a pair of plates with a warm, happy smile on her face. At some point, she’d gotten dressed in a simple, comfy sweater, and with hair tied back in a loose ponytail she gave off a completely different vibe from the succubus I’d summoned to fuck my brains out..

“What’s with the new look?”

“Ufufu...are you sure I’m the one whose look you really want to ask about? Oh, but don’t worry about that, either. Mommy’s made you extra yummy pancakes, so eat up!” 

I tried not to acknowledge the fantasies the whole mommy act was giving me and took a seat next to her, in front of the other plate of...pancakes.

Arranged to look like a smiley face.

With heart eyes.

“You were such a grumpy girl this morning, so I thought this would really turn your frown upside down!”

Haqua pet my head and smiled warmly at me. It was really damn obvious that she was going out of her way to make me feel as small and childish as possible.

“Gahhh, drop the mommy act!”

“Oh? You’d rather keep that kind of thing to the bedroom? How boring and prudish! Or...oh my, is it because it’s turning you on?” Haqua smirked, her clothes changing on her body until she was dressed in nothing but an apron.

All that thick, soft blue flesh, draped over in a thin, lacy, white apron, and-

“N-No! Not at all!” I yelled, digging into the pancakes and realizing far too late that I was acting exactly like a bratty kid.

“Truly? You’re still dripping, you know? I can smell it on you...”

I felt my cheeks burn up, then frantically checked under the table.

_ Come on! _

“OK, yeah, I am! But it’s mostly because of what you did to me!”

“Mostly?”

“You’re hot as hell  _ and _ I woke up with an eyeful of titty! Hell, my mouth was nearly on it! There’s no way I could just shrug that off!”

Haqua took my very annoyed compliment in stride, starting on her own meal.

“Well, I’m glad you found the time to have fun in the bathroom, then. You were really howling, you know?”

“I can’t help it! This body’s so damn sensitive...everything felt really good…”

“That’s hardly a surprise,” she said, her voice even smugger than usual. “Nobody enjoys sex quite like a succubus.”

Right...yeah. I’d been trying not to think that much about it, but I really was a succubus now, huh? I guess hearing her say it, though, was a bit much, and I quickly learned that succubi can also have food go down the wrong pipe as I started choking on my pancakes.

“OK, so…why, though?” I asked, after downing a glass of water.

“Succubi enjoy sex more because they feed off of lust. But not just in the way a human nourishes their body with food, it also nourishes the-”

“I’m asking why  _ I’m _ a succubus! And  _ how _ did I become one? And why the hell am I a shrimp?!”

“Want to know about your temper, too?” Haqua said, glaring.

“My...temper?”

“Mmm. You picked up a bit of one when you changed, it seems. Some would take issues with their pet being so defiant...but, it’s cute, in its own way. You’re so  _ fiery _ .”

_ Have I gotten angrier…? No, wait, she’s just looking at me as a pet again. And even if I was acting angrier, it’s because I’m going through kind of a lot right now. Hell, if you had to rank people’s reactions to their demonic one-night fling staying around and turning them into a succubi, mine’s still probably on the milder side of things. _

“And, of course, you  _ have _ had an eventful morning. I suppose it only makes sense to be disoriented and heated about it. Oh...or maybe you’re upset I didn’t make you a hellhound instead? Then you’d have truly been a loser dog...”

…

The thought wasn’t without it’s appeal, but...no, come on, Rina, get it together!

“No way! Not a damn chance!”

“It’s so  _ cute _ how you’re acting like you didn’t hesitate there... But, sad as it is to say, I can’t do that, though I wouldn’t want to anyway. My succutie’s a perfect loser dog as she is.”

I couldn’t help myself from letting out a soft, defeated whine. Of course she’d noticed. I was her loser dog, and there was apparently nothing I could keep from her.

“Wait...‘succutie’?”

“My, another question? I suppose I’d better go in order, hmm? Firstly, you’re a succubus because, after we fucked,  _ you _ said you wanted to stay my pet forever. So, I changed you into a succubus and gave you my brand. You  _ have _ seen the mark on your belly, haven’t you?”

_ I get to be her pet forever?! _

I tried not to let how happy that made me show as I answered her question.

“Yeah, I have…”

“That not only shows that you belong to me, but it makes you look like a particularly thirsty mutt, so I felt that you’d appreciate it. I also understand those brandings have been quite popular, as of late.”

Goosebumps ran over my whole body at the word “brandings.”

“So…I’m bound to you? Forever?”

“Mhmm! Well, I can remove the brand if I have to-”

“No, don’t!”

Welp.

I’m  _ terrible  _ at hiding how desperate I am around her. Of course, considering how I acted when I summoned her, I guess there’s not much point in even trying.

“Ufufufu...what an honest little bitch~ Don’t worry, though. I wouldn’t even dream of doing that anytime soon. The point is, though we are bound, it is not an inseparable connection. No harm would come to either of us were it severed. Think of it as you would a human marriage. It lasts only as long as we want it to.”

“Marriage?!”

“Mhmm! I’ve brought my own toothbrush and everything! Sincerely. While you slept, I took the opportunity to make your home ours. It took a bit of work to make things a bit more homey for me, but I suppose there’s only so much taste humans can have when it comes to architecture.”

“...Marriage…”

“As sweet as being a couple sounds to some, maybe it’s more appropriate for us if we say we have a master-and-pet relationship, hmm? I trust I don’t need to tell you where you fall, hmm?” she smirked.

_ Hooo...wow… _

I’d been doing my best not to focus on the fire raging in my belly, but if she leaned into the loser dog thing any harder, I’d have to spend the rest of the day holed up in my room with the contents of my toy drawer.

“Right...but, the succubus part… Couldn’t this have worked the same even if I was a human?”

“Well, you still could have born my mark as a human-”

_ Keep it together, Rina… _

“-but you wouldn’t have been able to keep up as my pet, I’m afraid…”

“I...I was your pet last night, though, wasn’t I? Did I not do a good enough job, or…?”

I felt my tail droop. I didn’t want it to, dammit, but I also didn’t like the implication that I’d disappointed Haqua.

“Last night?” Haqua giggled, petting my head gently. “No...you were a  _ terrific _ bitch.”

_ Fu~ck… _

_ I’ve been going so hard lately, I really hope my toys’ batteries still work… _

“Still, for someone to serve a succubus, to keep up with them day in and day out, being human simply won’t do. You not breaking after the night we had—and, no, I don’t mean in the delightful way you’re thinking—is remarkable enough as is. There’s simply no way you’d have lasted another. So, I made you a succubus, truly fulfilling your wish to my pet forever. And believe me, you’ll be grateful for that extra fortitude when we consummate that master-pet relationship~” Haqua giggled, squeezing her breasts together with her arms, making them spill over the top of her apron and-

“E-Excuse me for a second…” I stammered, practically throwing the chair I was in to the floor as I got up.

I’d nearly made it to the living room when I heard a very deep, sensual, and throaty, “Have fu~n,” behind me.

Haqua, apparently, always knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing.

~~~

“My, that was quick! Were you that eager to get back to our conversation? Or was it me that you just couldn’t  _ bear _ to be separated from?”

“...Didn’t want the pancakes to get cold,” I grumbled, sitting down to my half-finished meal as Haqua grinned at me, looking every bit the devil she was.

“I must admit, I’m surprised you have the fortitude to sneak in a quick solo session mid-meal, especially after all that’s happened. You must have been  _ so _ lonely before I showed up, hmm? Poor puppy, all pent up the whole time…”

“It’s not my fault you’re so friggin’... _ sexy _ . And you’re just so...so big…” I gulped, trying to keep focused on my breakfast.

Fuck, I wasn’t always this much of a wreck, was I? It’s gotta be the succubus thing, right?

“Ufufu...and I bet I seem even more  _ ample _ now that you’re so tiny, don’t I? I’m certainly glad that change in perspective has managed to give you an even deeper appreciation of me.”

I grumbled as I licked whipped cream from the side of my lips.

“Hey, wait a sec, isn’t that just you puffing yourself up?!”

“Well, I can’t deny that I’m fond of singing my own praises, but whatever do you mean, dearest pet of mine?”

“What I mean is, aren’t you why I look like such a little brat?”

“Oh, my poor, misguided mutt…”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Why, it means that I have almost nothing to do with how you look now.”

“What’s ‘almost nothing’ supposed to mean?”

“As I said, I’m responsible for the brand, and as I  _ am _ the one who made you a succubus, the presence of horns and a tail could be attributed to me as well.”

“And the rest?”

“Entirely out of my hands.”

“Then how the hell did I end up looking so...so  _ runty _ ! I’m totally different from how I used to look!”

“My my, you  _ are _ quite obsessed with that, even though  _ you’re _ the only one with the answer there… And, I’ll have you know, as lovely and petite as you are, you’re hardly the runt you believe yourself to be. If anything, the Rina that summoned me is the weaker you. Succubi, even at their weakest, are far more capable than any human could ever hope to be.”

“How’s that?”

“Well, for starters, I’d said you’ll be able to keep up with me as a pet, which means I can fuck you as hard as  _ I _ want without having to worry about your frail, mortal body breaking or your fragile life force slipping away. No matter what I toss at you, you’ll be able to take it in stride, like the wonderful service bottom you are.”

_ Fuck...being broken like that sounds real damn good, too, though… _

“N-No, I mean why am  _ I  _ the one with the answer to why I’m like this?!”

“Ah, it truly is painful to see a pet struggle...let me nudge you in the right direction, then,” Haqua said, smirking as though she was completely enjoying herself despite the obvious, arousing scorn in her voice. “Succubi develop differently from humans, Rina. Our desires play a far bigger role in shaping our natural bodies and appearance than genetics ever could.”

“ _ Natural  _ bodies?”

“I’m sure you’re aware that succubi are able to alter themselves in the moment to fit the desires of their partner, but those changes are temporary and do take some level of awareness on the part of the succubus to happen. When we aren’t with someone, though, we have a look that is more in-tune with the image we have of ourselves, which, as I said, is largely shaped by our own innate desires. Hence, a natural body.”

“So...you mean...I  _ wanted _ to be like this?!”

“Such a smart doggie!” Haqua chirped, petting my head. “That’s right! I didn’t have any say in how you turned out. Those tiny tits, those wide, lovely hips with ple~nty to grip, that round peach of an ass...all you!”

That...that was a lot to take in.

And, no, I didn’t just mean how she was talking about my body.

Did I...did I  _ really _ want something like this? I mean...I liked how I looked before. Hell, it was part of how I was able to hold on for so long despite my life being such an empty wreck. For however battered I got, I still looked cool, mature, and totally put together. I mean, that’s what Mio was always saying, at least! With a body like this, though...well, there’s no way I can hide my true nature if this really is how I feel, just put on display for the world, and-

Fuck, did I  _ want _ to be seen as a loser dog? Some puny brat that no one in their right mind would take seriously?

There...there was definitely an appeal there… Ugh, I just can’t wrap my head around that, though. That’s really me at my core, and not just some kinky need every now and then?

“The nipple rings were your choice as well, just so you know, as is everything you’re wearing.  _ All of it _ came from a decision your heart made while you slept, even the shape your horns, wings, and tail ultimately took. I must say, I’m impressed with your good taste. I hadn’t expected anything this good from a human. You’re such a cute, slutty little mutt, aren’t you?”

I had to wonder at this point if I was ever going to stop being wet. Or was being perpetually turned on a secret desire of mine as well?

...

Fuck.

“Haaah, a shameful girl who wants to be seen in the naughtiest outfits she can think of...I just  _ love _ the sincerity of it all. And believe me, I’m ve~ry excited to find out why my loser dog wanted such cute nipple rings so badly~ Ooh, you know what would really complete the look, though?”

I was busy dealing with how horny the first part of what she’d said made me, so I couldn’t respond at all to the second part. She was already up and behind me by the time I realized she’d even asked anything, running her fingers through my hair, gathering it up, and then just letting go, having finished whatever she was doing surprisingly fast.

“Adorable~” she declared, pushing a hand mirror in front of me and showing that she had, despite absolutely having nothing with, just done up my hair into two short, high twintails that hung just low enough to tickle the tops of my shoulders.

I looked like an absolute  _ imp _ .

But...it was pretty damn cute…

The mirror disappeared into thin air and Haqua returned to her seat, a smug smile on her face. Clearly, she was all too aware how I felt about her handiwork.

“Then...stupid question, but can I get turned back at all?”

“Of course not!”

That rational, desperate-to-always-seem-put-together part of me was devastated, but the loser dog in me was, honestly, relieved.

“So...I can’t just...just…”

“Aww, it’s so cute watching my mutt try to speak. Words are just so hard for doggies, aren’t they?”

“I-I do more than just bark and chase my tail, Haqua!” I yelled, rising from my seat. That put-together part of me was speaking now, even though she was nowhere near in control. “I have a job, and friends, and—okay, look, it’s only the one friend, and maybe she’s more of just a colleague, but I’m pretty sure she wants to take things further, since she’s always giving me these thirsty little looks, and-”

Like I said: not actually in control.

“Rina...stay,” Haqua said, her voice firm and direct.

I couldn’t help but close my mouth and sit back in my seat, my hands folding neatly in their lap on pure instinct.

“You’ll be fine. Remember that you told me that you wanted to serve me forever. I’m not so poor of an owner that I’d make your servitude one full of worry and stress. Even were you not fine here among humans, we’d simply go back to my home and spend our days there, where you wouldn’t even have to put up the pretense that you’re anything other than my personal, horny bitch.”

Oh my God... _ please _ ...

“Ufufu...silly me, all that does is get you turned on, doesn’t it? Don’t get too excited, though; it’s only a backup plan. I’ve grown quite enamored with the idea of a fresh start, so I’d quite prefer to stay here. That’s why I’ve gone to such wonderfully kind lengths to ensure that you’ll be able to live comfortably, my dear pet.”

“Y-You have?”

“But of course! For starters, my brand is infused with a powerful magic to ensure that no human ever sees anything wrong with how you look. To everyone else, you’ve been as you are now your whole life, and that’s just perfectly normal. I know that seems strange to believe, but they’ll all take you as being every bit as human as they are.”

“But...I’ve got horns? And wings? A tail? Red skin?”

“All adorable, and all perfectly normal to those humans! I think you’ll be quite impressed with just how hard I’ve been working, you know? I happen to take the health and well-being of my pet very,  _ very _ seriously. Why, I even made sure your employers kindly understood the whole week of work you missed all of last week! In fact, I think you’ll find things at work far more preferable to how they were...”

“W-Wait, the whole week of work?! What do you mean?!”

“Oh, Rina...it’s so adorable how you still think you’d have been able to handle a succubus going all out on you  _ and _ a transformation into one, and just wake up the next day as though nothing that had happened. You’ve been sleeping for a week now, my dear. And let me tell you, you looked so cute and peaceful all tuckered out, curled up in bed for so long~”

Maybe I should have been more doubting but...no, that kinda checked out. We definitely had fucked hard enough for me to easily believe I’d just been passed the fuck out for a whole week.

It was so damn good, though.

And I’d do it again. In a heartbeat.

“So...you’ve been waiting here the whole time for me to wake up?”

“I’ve been saying here, yes. As I said, though, it was quite a lot of work to make things more homey for me, and I did also take some time to get quite familiar with your world, seeing as I plan to stay here for some time. It was quite a productive week, truth be told. Now that you are awake, though, I can’t wait to have a  _ wonderful _ time with my pet,” Haqua giggled, the implications of her words and laugh hitting me like a ton of incredibly horny bricks.

Maybe I wouldn’t have to wait that long to do it again, as it turned out.

“Then...what day is it today?”

“Friday,” Haqua answered. “Quite convenient, no?”

“Y-Yeah...won’t have to go into work until Monday…”

“I wonder...whatever can we get up to until then?” Haqua smirked, her tail starting to wrap its way around my leg, the tip tickling at my thighs.

I’d be lying if I said I didn’t still have questions, and that I wanted to get some more things figured out before I had to go back to work, but...well, her tail had gotten up to tracing the slit on the crotchless panties I was wearing, and it sure is strange how something like that can make your problems seem pretty small, huh?

I guess the first thing I’d find out was if I really could keep up with her.

Part of me still hoped not, though.


	3. Chapter 3

“Graah! Haqua! What am I supposed to do about clothes?! I can’t even put on half this stuff anymore!” I shouted, desperately rooting around in my closet for anything that could be tossed together to make a work-appropriate outfit that would accommodate my new body, wings and all.

Haqua, meanwhile, seemed to be enjoying the show as she watched on from the bed, wryly smiling at my misfortune, as if she was trying to say, “For once, this one wasn’t me~.”

Which, honestly, probably wasn’t far from the mark, considering the weekend we’d had.

Unfortunately, despite how fun everything’d been, our weekend-long orgy was over, and Monday had arrived with a whole new set of challenges, none of them planned out by the succubus I called mistress.

The biggest one, at least for now, was that no matter how shameless I  _ had _ become, there was no way I could leave the house wearing the nightgown I’d persisted in wearing all weekend, taking it off only when Haqua and I had sex, or I showered (and the time we did both at the same time, of course. Haqua was a very demanding owner, and I was a very obliging pet, especially now that I had the stamina to match. Though, that one had been a fantasy and request of mine…).

“Well...you made that nightgown, remember?”

“I mean,  _ you _ said I did, but I don’t remember doing it at all! I just woke up wearing it!”

“Ufufu, how fun… I might just have to dive into your dreams sometime soon. If  _ that’s _ what you come up with to wear in your sleep, I bet you’re just wild in there. Absolutely  _ feral _ …”

“You can do that?!” I cried back, frantically tossing open a drawer I’d been through about a dozen times, simply because it gave my hands something to do that wasn’t touching myself.

Fuck, the way she said “feral”  _ really _ got me…

“But of course! Feeding in the dream world isn’t nearly as potent, but it is safer for the human involved—generally speaking—and usually lasts  _ far _ longer. A lot you can do in dreams, you know? But, since you’re a succubus yourself, there’s no real downsides for us. It would just be like the real thing, only without the pesky restrictions in the waking world.”

“OK, look, I really,  _ very badly _ want to find out more about that—and soon—but that has to wait, because I need clothes right now!”

“The point I was trying to make...” Haqua laughed, rising from the bed while a tight, way-too-revealing suit that looked like it came straight out of some cosplay porn appeared on her body ( _ fuck _ , she looked good), “is that you can make far more than just that. If you need something for work, all you have to do is clear that ceaselessly dirty mind of yours and picture whatever it is you need to be wearing for this job you care so much about. With enough practice, it  _ should _ become second nature.”

I nodded, trying not to make the horny gulp I had to get down from being degraded too obvious.

Honestly, I should have figured I could have done something like that. I’d certainly seen Haqua change her clothes that way a few times now. And, yeah, she definitely had way more practice at it than me, but surely even a newbie succubus like me could replicate the kind of suits I’d been wearing almost every day for years now, right?

Even if I couldn’t, though, the scolding from Haqua would be worth the attempt.

So, I closed my eyes, though about something a step above business-casual, and instantly felt my nightgown shifting and melting against my body, reforming in response to my thoughts.

…

And then I felt something fill out the inside of my ass all at once.

Look, I’d done a lot over the weekend, and I’d gotten pretty used to things back there, but I still let out a shriek at the feeling of it just expanding in there, without even a hint of insertion.

“Wh-What the hell~?!”

I opened my eyes and looked down at myself, utterly dismayed.

Apparently I’d failed at clearing my “ceaselessly dirty” mind, because I was now dressed in dog-themed lingerie. Reaching behind me, I quickly realized that the outfit was rounded out with a tail buttplug.

“Ahahahaha! Sorry, sorry!”

I turned around to see Haqua practically doubled over with laughter.

“That’s on me! The idea suddenly popped into my head when I saw you looking so serious and...well, I  _ am _ a beast of instinct~,” she winked. “Go ahead and try again, dear. Mistress won’t get in the way this time. Promise.”

I only half-believed her, but I closed my eyes once more, and tried again. This time, though, I was dressed in something a lot more workplace-friendly when I opened them again.

I looked things over real quick and...well, close enough?

I guess?

It wasn’t quite what I was used to wearing, even if you didn’t count the small slits and hole to accommodate my wings and tail respectively, even though that was, I thought, what I was going for. The black vest over the white blouse was new, and my skirt was a fair bit shorter, stopping just shy of the middle of my thighs, though I’d previously never worn anything shorter than knee-length. No tights, either. And the clothes just, in general, looked to be of a quality way above what I was wearing before? It was a little hard to tell, but the feeling of them on my body definitely gave that impression. Maybe that was a succubus thing…

Either way, though, I wasn’t actually that displeased with the deviations. 

“Cu~te! Really eager to show off those thighs, aren’t you?”

“...You didn’t interfere at all this time, right? This was all me?”

“Mhmm. Doubting mistress's word, are you?”

“No! It’s just...I’m kinda surprised, I guess? The vest makes me look more like a personal assistant than anything else, and I’d have never gotten away with a skirt this short before…”

Of course, as I said all that, I realized that there was no way that outfit came from anywhere other than my own desires.  _ Of course _ I’d default to something that made me look more subservient and teasable.

“Good. I’d certainly hate to have to dole out a punishment before your first day at work. It’s not a bad outfit, though. Covers up far more skin than I’d ever want, but-”

“-Humans are prudes, Haqua,” I sighed, interrupting her.

I had, much to my dismay, been having that exact same thought.

“They are!” Haqua grinned, nodding approvingly. “Haah...watching you think more like a succubus is so much fun~!”

_ A-Am I? _

I was a little troubled by the thought, but looking down at myself, the idea of covering up so much of my body with what I’d normally worn just didn’t click with me  _ at all _ . I suppose it wasn’t that far off of a statement.

Gah...I really  _ did _ want to show off something, and the short skirt must have been the manifestation of it. I mean, my thighs were cute as hell, and it’s not like I had much in the way of cleavage, so it seemed my subconscious had really worked up a hell of a compromise in a shockingly short amount of time.

Yeah...I think I can manage with this. The outfit is still a little stuffy for something I’ll have to wear all day, but if I’m giving folks a good eyeful of these legs…

Shit, was I also an exhibitionist?

…

Yeah, probably, huh?

“I really do look like a brat, though,” I sighed, sizing myself up in the overly-elaborate, full-length mirror Haqua had, at some point, managed to bring over.

If you’d shown me a picture of myself a couple weeks ago, I probably would’ve said I was playing dress up or something. Of course, the suit did fit perfectly (really hugged my curves, to be honest. Just as good as the one Haqua’d made herself), but I was just so  _ runty _ looking that there’s no way anyone could ever think I belonged in an office—outside of take-your-daughter-to-work day, of course.

“I’ve gotta do something to look more mature…”

Brattily defying my own brattiness, I put my hands on my hips and closed my eyes, trying to think of something mature...refined...sexy...

When I opened them, I saw a pair of smart, sharp-looking glasses resting on my face.

“Way better!” I grinned, trying not to think just how punchably self-assured I looked thanks to my new face.

Then, of course, Haqua laughed.

“You wanted to look more mature, yet you didn’t even think about getting rid of the twintails?”

“W-Well…”

The problem was...no, I didn’t. In fact, even if I had thought about them, there’s no way I would have gotten rid of them. I  _ wanted  _ to look like an easily testable runt. Hell, in my mind, the glasses just made the gap between how mature I was trying to look and how immature I actually looked even more obvious, and thus made me even cuter and more bullyable!

Wow, was I ever a wreck.

“Oh, and you’re not leaving the house without this.” Haqua smirked, interrupting my moment of self-reflection with a snap of her fingers.

I instantly felt a very familiar tightening around my neck, and looked down to see the same dog collar (nametag and all) that she’d given me when we’d first had sex.

“No way!” I yelled, trying to tug it off, even though I knew there was no point. “I can’t wear this to work, Haqua!”

“You can, and you will. You’re my pet, remember? As  _ filthy _ as you may be, you aren’t some mere stray, and I want everyone who sees you to know that you have an owner:  _ me _ . Besides,” she smirked, stepping behind me and cupping my chest in her hands, her fingers instantly finding my nipples, “it feels like  _ someone _ kept their nipple rings in. I don’t think you have much say on what you should and shouldn’t wear at work...do you?”

My face was on fire and my knees felt like they were about to buckle under me. I’m not even sure how she’d known they were still in, but... _ fuck _ , Haqua was so~ good at this…

“Though...if that desperate coworker of yours wanted to share, I think I could allow that. She sounds cute.”

“Wh-What?! Why are you rolling over for that?!”

“Rolling over is  _ your _ job, dear. Don’t get me wrong: I’ll  _ always _ be in charge, but that poor girl’s probably been  _ aching _ for your touch, and it only seems fair I throw her a bone. Besides, I bet you’d just lo~ve it if I watched. But, Rina…”

I gulped as Haqua leaned in close, a devilish smile on her plump, full lips.

“Imply that I’m anything less than a perfect owner ever again and I’ll have you doing  _ so  _ much more than just rolling over. Understood?”

“W-Wan wan~!”

“Good. Still, even though I’m certain you wouldn’t dare misunderstand me, you’ve pushed your luck far too much for a mere warning to suffice. Perhaps I’ll have to see just how well you did with that outfit, and really  _ break it in _ for you…”

_ Fu~ck… _

I was, it goes without saying, going to be late to work that day, my first day back in over a week.

…

It was worth it, though.

~~~

I was honestly surprised how little anyone had said about me coming in late (outside of some surprisingly sincere-sounding people welcoming me back). Strange as it was, I’d started to feel pretty good about being at work for a change as I pulled out my chair and when to sit at my desk, when I suddenly heard a familiar, chipper voice...

“Wan wan!”

...bark at me as her hands slid over my eyes.

“Guess who~?”

It was at the same time an easy question and an impossibly hard one.

There was no way that voice didn’t belong to Mio. There was also no way Mio would ever greet me like that.

Suddenly, I remembered Haqua implying she’d somehow made work more enjoyable for me—no, “preferable.” She used the word “preferable,” and she definitely meant to use that instead of “enjoyable,” and I was starting to understand why.

“H-Hi there, Mio…?”

“Pin-pon!” she chimed. “You got it!”

I could hear her clap as I turned to face her, catching her cheery smile as she took her own seat next to me.

“I’m so glad you’re back, Senpai! Feeling better? O~h, is that a new collar? Cute!”

I was trying to figure out which question of hers I was meant to answer first (while also grappling with the questions they’d given me), when she leaned in close and whispered in my ear, “Your girlfriend get that for you?"

That just made me more overloaded.

“Ahaha, sorry if that’s a bit too much, Senpai!”

“N-No, I’m fine!” I insisted, glad that my skin was hiding the blush I could tell I had from how fiery my cheeks felt.

_ Come on, Rina! Get it together! This isn’t how it’s supposed to go! You’re the calm, collected role model, remember? _

Okay. I was good. I could do this.

I took a deep breath.

“It’s lovely to see you again, too, Mio. I’m feeling much better, thank you for asking. Have you been keeping well?”

Did...did she just smirk at me?

“Oh, Senpai’s acting all formal...cute! But what about the collar, hmm?”

“I-It  _ was _ a gift, but I’d prefer to not discuss that in detail here, thank you.”

“Hehe...cu~te. But don’t worry, Senpai! You can be yourself around me, promise! Just trust in your big sis Mio!”

Alright.

I had a lot to unpack, huh?

_ So...Haqua must have said I was sick. That makes sense. Definitely explains missing a week of work. Hopefully she didn’t say I was out with anything specific.  _

_ Mio knows I have a girlfriend, I guess. That’s...a little more worrying, but we’re close, so I...I can live with that. I’m sure she doesn’t know what Haqua’s deal is, at least.  _

_ Then she called it a “new” collar so...I guess I’m just the collar-girl, or something. Haqua mentioned no one would think anything of horns and all that, so maybe that applies to that, too. They just think it’s part of my fashion sense...probably. _

_ But…”big sis?” What on Earth am I supposed to make of that? _

I looked at Mio, who was waiting for some kind of response. She didn’t look any different, at least. Still the extremely cute, super sweet kouhai I knew and loved. That shyness and adoration she’d always shown around me, though, was completely gone now. If anything, she was doting on me like you would a...puppy…

_ Well...if she thinks I’ve always looked like I do now...yup, there’s no reason to get even remotely embarrassed by this at all, is there? I’m the least intimidating demon in the world… _

_And...am I_ ** _supposed_** _to call her “big sis?” Is that a thing she’s used to me doing?_

_ Gaaah, now I’m the one getting nervous around her! _

_ No, no, just keep playing it cool. Tone down the formality, play it off as nerves. You’ll be fine, Rina. _

“Ahahaha, my bad! Guess I’m just a bit on edge, coming in after a week off and all. Don’t wanna give anyone a reason to chew me out, ya know?”

“Hmm…” Mio looked up at the ceiling for a moment, taping idly her lips with a pen, “I dunno...I think you’re in the clear, Rina. The boss had been pretty chipper lately. Not sure why, but something’s put a real spring in her step. And, at our meeting the other day, she actually singled you out as being really valuable! Said we were definitely feeling the heat without you around!”

_ That _ was the most impossible thing I’d heard all day.

None of that, from tip to tail, sounded even vaguely like the workplace/prison I’d been stuck at for nearly a decade.

“S-Sorry to put you all out like that…?”

“Oh, no! Don’t worry! We all toughed through it, no problem! I just don’t think any of them realized just how much work gets put on you! The boss even restructured everyone’s workloads to fit our strong-points better, so we’ve actually been getting along really well!”

“Ya don’t say…”

I was still skeptical, but as I looked at the bin of work sitting on my desk, I couldn’t find any reason to doubt her. It was 10 now, and I’d never seen my basket this empty before 5 in my life.

“Really! I don’t think anyone could be mad at you after that! Except for me, Senpai! I missed you so much! I’ve been totally lonely without you!”

So she said, but even though her voice certainly sounded pouty, she was smiling brightly at me, her light brown bob of hair dancing and swaying as her head tracked whatever it was she was looking at on her monitor.

It was odd hearing her be so open, frank, and even teasing with me, but I found it hard to not get pulled into that rhythm with her. She’d always been so warm and kind to me that it felt wrong to keep her at arm’s length now.

And she’d already shown she just found my old formality to be funny, and I really doubted  _ I _ could get away with teasing  _ her _ . I mean, even if the dynamic didn’t seem to have completely flipped on me (thanks, Haqua), it’s kind of hard to make your cute, dependable kouhai melt with headpats when you need a step stool to reach their head.

“I missed you too, Mio. It feels really good to talk with you again after so long, honestly.”

“Awww, Senpai, how sweet! I’m sure you and that girlfriend of yours spent plenty of time together during your week off though, right?”

_ If only...the weekend was as chock-full of Haqua as I was, but I was conked out in bed the whole week… _

There was no way I could say  _ that _ , but...I still didn’t want to lie to her or anything.

“N-Not too much… I mean, I was sick, remember?”

“Su~re, Senpai. Big sis believes you…” Mio said, patronizing (?) me with a wink.

“I-It’s true!”

“Mmhmm…” she hummed, typing away at her keyboard. “I missed talking to you too, though.”

I was, it appeared, entirely out of my element now.

“I mean it, though! What I get with you and what I get with her are completely different, and I wouldn’t trade either for the world.”

“Senpai…”

_ Shit, that almost sounded like a confession. It was kinda cool… _

“Honest, Mio. I missed you a ton. How about you and I go get lunch in a bit?”

I truthfully expected to see some shade of the behavior I was used to from Mio.

_ “S-S-S-Senpai?! You’re s-serious?! You want to have lunch with...me?!” would just make me melt! It would be so cute! _

That’s how it would’ve gone in the past, at least. She’d turn about as red as I am now, then it would take her a good few minutes to remember how to breathe again.

She snorted instead.

“Where’s this suave act coming from, Senpai? Gosh, you’re even cuter than usual today!”

Well...my cheeks were definitely burning now. Haqua had certainly made it clear, but it was sweet, lovely, precious Mio that was really drilling in that was just a total, absolute  _ brat. _ Just a loser dog in body  _ and _ soul.

Which I could say because Mio acting like this actually left me feeling  _ extremely  _ turned on.

“I-I’m being serious, though…”

“Hehehe...sorry, Senpai! You just looked so cute, smirking like that as you said all that stuff. It sounded like something out of a shoujo manga! Haah...I’m sorry again, but it really is fun watching you turn so red over this…”

_ SHE CAN TELL WHEN I’M BLUSHING?! _

“Lunch sounds great, though! Oh, can we go for burgers, Senpai?! I’ve been cra~ving one so~ bad all morning!”

I just nodded.

Haqua had certainly made work different for me, that much was clear. It was probably better, but...it was a lot to get used to. And that’s assuming there weren’t more things she’d changed on me.

“Great~! It’s a date, Senpai!”

I returned my kouhai’s smile, then looked down at the pile of work that had been left for me.

There was less of it, sure, but I was disturbingly comforted by some things staying the same, at least.

~~~

All things considered, I shouldn’t have been surprised that I found myself getting out of the office right on time, but years of relentless overtime still made me feel guilty as hell about leaving, even if I was surrounded by tons of people leaving to go about their nights, same as me.

Not that I knew what to do with a work-free night anymore, but...well, I had Haqua with me now, so I could think of a few things…

I’ll admit, though, I wasn’t expecting to see her just lounging around, spread out on the sofa when I came home, tapping away at a tablet that I’d never seen before.

By the time I’d locked the door, the tablet had completely disappeared, and Haqua had parted her legs a bit, patting at the space between them.

I’m not sure if the compulsion I felt to join her on the couch was related to the master-servant thing, or if coming home to someone else after work was just that comforting, but I had no qualms in joining her, and letting her guide my body back against hers, my head resting against her chest.

“Tough day chasing cars, dear?”

“It was work,” I corrected, not even capable of feeling angry with her petting my head like she was.

“There are many dogs that would consider that work, you know?”

“It was work  _ at the office _ . You know, the one where things are completely different because of a certain someone?”

“Well, I had to change things, dear. There’s no way they’d allow a dog in otherwise.”

“Wan wan…” I sighed, enjoying the way her long, slender fingers were rubbing against my ears, gently scratching them.

It had been a bit of a whirlwind with her so far, and I’d mostly seen her acting completely confident and dominating, this softer side of Haqua wasn’t without its charms. Succubi really are something, I suppose. Hard to not respect someone who can switch between dommy and mommy so freely.

“I take it work was still rough on you, then?”

“No...I mean, work is still work, even if it was way easier, but things were really relaxed. There’s no way I’d ever get out of work this early before, and pretty much everyone else was leaving the same time as me, so the whole culture there’s been flipped on its head.”

“But of course. I can’t have someone else breaking you down to a quivering mess—that’s my job.”

God, that flip drove me wild…

“W-Well, no worries there…”

“What is it that’s getting to you, then?”

“I just...remember that coworker I mentioned? The one with the crush on me? Well, I mean, she  _ had _ one, but now things are kinda...I dunno…”

“Now now, Rina... I remember her. She sounded too sweet not to take note of, not that you ever felt inclined to share her name. Still, I doubt she’d have lost any love for you—especially not under my watch.”

“Well...she’s treating me pretty differently now, is the thing.

“Aww, don’t pout, puppy,” Haqua’s petting got a little firmer and she held me closer against her body.

“I’m not… She just used to really melt around me, you know? All I had to do was wink in her direction and she’d get all adorable and distressed. I mean, the day I summoned you, she got all breathless telling me how cool I was!”

“Hmm…” Haqua hummed, chuckling softly.

I wasn’t going to address what was so funny to her. I’d noticed it, too.

“She’s treating me like a child now, though! She’s teasing me, calling me cute, asking me to call her “big sis.” I used to be taller than her, Haqua! She’s almost a decade younger than me, and she’s treating me like I’m her niece or something!”

“And? How did that all make you feel, there and in the moment, getting bullied by someone so cute and innocent?”

“It was friggin’ great, of course! I loved it! I loved it so much, but it also...it frustrated me to no end! I really liked what the two of us had going on, but I really liked how things were today and...I just don’t know what to make of it!”

“Poor girl…” Haqua cooed, dialing up her mommy mode even further. “Don’t worry, sweetie. That girl still loves you, and, even if the dynamic’s changed, there’s no way I’d have done anything to change her feelings.”

Haqua had, apparently, read between the lines pretty clearly.

I didn’t really give a rat’s ass what changed about how my shithead boss thought about me (though, at least from what Mio had said, I might have to work on softening that image I have of her), but Mio changing...hell, that probably ruffled my feathers more than anything that had happened to me.

…

No, my wings don’t have feathers. They’re leathery, like a bat’s. That doesn’t really matter, though, does it?

“So...why all the teasing?”

“Oh, we both know the answer to that. There’s no way  _ you _ could ever make someone melt from being cool, Rina. Your charms lie somewhere else, and her expression of her love happens to lean more into that. And isn’t that for the better, anyway?”

“What do you mean?”

“Rina… I didn’t know you much before making you my precious little bitch, but I highly doubt the woman who summoned me—who asked me to ‘really fuck her brains out’—is naturally suave. You wore a mask at work and adjusted your behavior as you needed to survive what sounded like a just dreadful environment. Now, I’m not going to try and suggest for even a second that Mio didn’t love you. I’m sure that girl, with how sweet as she sounds, is more than capable of loving every aspect of  _ that _ Rina.  _ This _ Rina, though…” Haqua paused, patting my head, “is one that doesn’t have to put up any front. That means that she loves both the you that you appear to the world as and the you that you are deep down. Could you say before that you weren’t worried she wouldn’t like the you that you were outside of work?”

That...was a lot to digest…

“I...I was worried about that...yeah… And...you really didn’t do anything to change  _ how _ she feels about me?”

“Not at all. Her expression of these feelings isn’t even something I’d anticipated, to tell you the truth. I’m not surprised in the least to hear about it, though.”

“Hmm…”

“So, can you admit now that your wise mistress was right? That things are better this way?”

“I guess… I still liked being able to tease  _ her _ , though…”

“Oh, Rina… You might still be able to find some situation that breaks that poor girl, but breaking is the bitch’s job, and there’s no part of you that doesn’t say ‘bitch’ anymore.”

I felt a shiver run down my spine as Haqua started slowly snaking her tail up my leg, rubbing my tights against my skin with the tip and causing the nerves in my leg to explode with pleasure.

Succubi tails were really something else, take it from me. Whatever it is that makes the tip feel so good is amazing, a real wonder of the demon world…

Fuck, I was becoming a sopping mess just thinking about where I wanted that tail to go.

_ Fu~ck, that would feel so good inside of me… _

Despite what her tail was up to, though, the rest of Haqua’s body was still in mommy mode, hugging me even tighter against her body. I could feel the warmth of her chest against my back, and could smell a soft, floral fragrance from her skin. All of this while I watched her tail sneak its way up my skirt, the point of the tip caressing my thighs before the broad side started rubbing against my panties.

Even through two layers of fabric, it felt amazing.

_ Nngh...she’s babying me while still being totally pervy...dammit, she’s just bullying me twice over this way. I’m not...I’m not  _ that _ submissive! _

Okay. Stupid thought, I know. But, after the day I’d had, I wanted to assert myself in any way I could. So, even though my body was  _ aching _ for more of Haqua’s touch—just thirsting to be a bottom, to be a bitch, to be a pet—I felt like I just had to try and reverse the situation.

I pulled myself out of Haqua’s hug, and spun around to face her, mustering the most confident grin I could as I did.

One that, I hoped, didn’t falter when I realized that, even kneeling, I was still lucky to be eye-level with her.

“Oh? Is my mutt showing off a new trick?”

_ Yeah, just you watch! _

I was determined to show her that she wasn’t the only one here that blow someone away with amazing sex.

Either way, I didn’t give her a chance to take the upper hand back from me. I lunged forward, locking my mouth with hers and quickly forcing my tongue past her lips, while I pushed my legs out from under me to wrap them around Haqua’s waist. Never breaking the kiss, I pulled myself up tight against her body, my arms draping over her shoulders while my legs locked behind her.

It was super fucking hot, and going really well for your girl. I could even feel Haqua’s hips raising up underneath me, so, using what I’d learned this morning, I willed away my skirt and panties, leaving Haqua wriggling underneath me to rub against the damp tights separating my pussy from hers, her arms wrapping around my back as she desperately tried to pull herself closer.

Then I felt a hand wrap around the base of my tail and I realized just how colossally I’d fucked up. Really miscalculated. Totally bungled it.

I let out a gasp and felt my tongue slip from out of her mouth as she lifted herself up and pushed me forward, one hand guiding me down to the sofa while the other stroked my tail from the base to the tip.

“Cute~. But, as adorable as that misguided display of aggression was, it’s far better like this, isn’t it?” Haqua sneered, her eyes narrowing and her lips curling into a smirk as she towered over me once more. “Yes...this position suits you fa~r better.”

Her face moved closer to mine for a moment as she reached down, gripped my thighs, then spread my legs apart before piercing her nails through my tights and tearing them apart at the crotch, goosebumps prickling up as my flesh was finally exposed to the open air.

“You know what makes you really cute, Rina?” Mistress Haqua asked, quickly sliding her hand over my pussy, the deft, quick flick of her risk making it feel all the better, and causing me to whimper. “When you really lose yourself in the moment—truly embrace just what a perfect loser dog you are—two incredible things happen.”

I tried not to lose my mind as I saw her slide back on the sofa, her head dipping between my legs while her tail started snaking its way up my blouse, popping each button as it moved its way closer to my chest.

I could feel her breath against my lips…

“First, those eyes of yours change. They get brighter, almost like they’re glowing, and your pupils become these adorable little hearts.”

“Wh-What?!” I gasped, my head bolting back as Mistress Haqua started licking me.

I hadn’t noticed that when I’d first looked at myself in the mirror (and I’d been  _ extremely  _ excited then), but considering the womb tattoo above the pussy Mistress Haqua was eating out that was pulsing with a faint, otherworldly light, I had no reason to doubt that she wasn’t up on heart pupils, too.

“The second…” she paused, sticking her tongue inside of me and lapping up my juices, making sure I could hear both the slurp and the sound of her tongue licking her lips, “is that eager little tail of yours. It wags so happily when you’re in your rightful place: serving your mistress like the bitch you are.”

That one was easy enough to check, at least. I didn’t even need to move my head; I could see it in my peripheral vision, wagging around as Mistress Haqua ate me out, then going positively crazy as the tip of her tail finally finished with my blouse, leaving it free to poke against my nipples, to shrink and slip between the rings, snaking through both of them before tugging my tiny titties upwards.

“Haah...I’ve never seen a succubus quite like you, you know? So perfectly built to  _ serve _ instead of feed… But that’s what makes you special, isn’t it? It’s what makes you  _ mine _ . And, luckily for you, there’s nothing I love more than making my pet happy~.”

I felt Mistress Haqua’s tongue plunge back inside me, for real this time, the unbelievable length of it reaching deep inside my body as she licked every inch of me while her tail continued to bully my chest, lashing against my breasts like a whip.

I’d tried. 

Whether it was some lingering remnant of my pride as a human (at least, what was left hanging on after years of soul-crushing labor), or the raw ego of a succubus, I wanted to at least attempt being in charge.

Mistress Haqua was right, though.

_ This  _ was what felt best, and Mistress would never let her loser dog forget that.

I loved her for that, with all my heart, with all my soul, and (especially at that moment as it was shaking in sheer ecstasy) with all my body.

“W-Wan~! Wan wan~!”


	4. Chapter 4

Considering everything else that had happened, it wasn’t too surprising that Haqua and I managed to quickly settle into a comfortable groove with each other.

Honestly, it wasn’t that different from any other couple’s life together. Might’ve been a lot more fucky than most, but I’m sure I’m not the only person who’s been sent off to work by their partner with a vibe inside them.

Probably.

That’s why it was so weird one morning when I rolled over in bed and, instead of finding my face buried in succubus titty, found myself treated to an eyeful of my bedroom wall, painted in the same, miserable landlord-white I’d grown desensitized to over the years.

_ Geh… _

I’d gotten pretty used to waking up alone, having never had much energy to bed or even entertain anyone in the brief moments I spent at my apartment between work, but since Haqua’d moved in, that wasn’t true at all. Some days I’d wake up to her engulfing me, burying me between her chest. Other days she’d be holding me tightly from behind, an arm wrapped around my belly as I felt her warmth against my back. Regardless of what I woke up to, though, it always led to the same thing, whether it was from me starting to suck on her chest, or from her hand sliding down to stick a finger inside me.

I mean...we  _ are _ succubi, so it shouldn’t be that surprising.

It was a really nice change of pace, so waking up to Haqua not being in bed was...well, it was the opposite of nostalgic, that’s for sure. I missed feeling her weight on the mattress next to me, hearing her breathing, her touch…

Shit.

Maybe I’d been getting conditioned for it this whole time, but Haqua waking up with me made me realize that I was really damn pent up in the mornings.

I was  _ aching _ for her.

_ Dammit...I gotta do something about this. I’ll find out what’s up with her later… _

So, I did something about it. Just a nice little morning quickie, some solo-play to start the day.

Oh, don’t be like that. It’s not lonely or anything. In fact, it’s perfectly healthy, even for people in relationships, to need a little single player experience every now and then.

And, let me tell you, while Haqua was definitely a great fuck (or great at fucking me, I suppose), getting off in this body was incredible regardless of how it happened.

When I was done, I’d mostly calmed down, though I still couldn’t push out the idea of finding Haqua and picking up from where I left off with her instead. Just rubbing up against her like the horny mutt I am…

_ Gah, no, can’t do that… Gotta friggin’ go to work today… _

I sighed as I dragged my body out of bed, forming my work clothes around me as I went into the kitchen.

My resolve to be responsible weakened as I saw Haqua there, standing at the stove, wearing nothing but an apron.

I didn’t want it too, but my tail started wagging as soon as I saw those full, round cheeks...

Well, no, it started wagging as soon as I saw her standing there. Something else happened when my eyes went down to her ass, but, like I said, I was  _ trying _ to be responsible here.

“Morning, Haqua! Making breakfast?”

“Mm. Made us both some fish, and there’s plenty of rice in the cooker, so eat as much as you’d like. You’re gonna need the energy, right?”

“Geh...yeah, I will. Thanks, Haqua,” I said, filling one of the rice bowls she’d left by the cooker until it was piled high. “Still, I can’t complain too much. This is the first time they’ve asked me to stay late since I met you, and I’m still meant to get out earlier than I’d used to.”

“Screw that! I didn’t raise my mutt to roll over that easily for anyone except her mistress. Complain as much as you want. Even if it is rare, they’re still inconveniencing you. And they didn’t give you any say over it, either.”

“Yeah...yeah, you’re right. Everyone’s got a day they’ve gotta stay late, so it’s not like I was singled out, but it’s still a pain…”

“Well, don’t worry, puppy. Mommy Haqua’s here for you, and she’ll be here when you get back with a nice, warm dinner. Go ahead and get started on breakfast. I’ll be with you in just a sec~.”

_ Ah...she’s pretty firmly in mommy mode this morning, huh? _

Mommy mode or no, I knew not to disobey her, so I got started on my food. When Haqua joined me, she placed two bento, wrapped neatly in a cloth, on the table.

I glanced over at them as Haqua got started, trying not to make too big of a deal out of them, but…

Well, Haqua cooked most of our meals, but she’d never prepared something for me to take to work. And, to be fair, I’d never asked. I was pretty used to going out and getting lunch away from the office, a survival technique I’d needed when my work was an actual hell instead of the standard, corporate kind.

Apparently I was still pretty obvious, though.

“Mommy made lunch. Something to help make those extra hours weigh a little less on her pet.”

“O-Oh! Thanks, Haqua! But...uhh...why are there two of them? Not that I’m not grateful or anything, but…”

So I said, but I could feel my body shudder at the thought that came to my mind. I loved Haqua, don’t get me wrong, but I’m not sure how I’d manage it if she came to the office with me. And that’s nothing to say of how my coworkers would fare.

“I’d certainly hope you are, Rina. However, only one of them is for you, understand? The top one is for Mio. It’s a little gift from me to thank her for taking such good care of my adorable little bitch. You said she was staying late with you, right?”

_ Oh, okay, it’s just for Mio… _

_ Yeah, that doesn’t make me feel any better, actually. That’s kind of super sketch, if I’m being honest, here. _

“Sh-She is! But if I give her a homemade meal, she might-”

“She’ll be flattered and know how much you and I both appreciate her friendship,” Haqua interrupted, smiling as she lightly knocked her knuckles against the top of my forehead before petting me gently.

I still thought she might have been up to something, but...mommy mode Haqua is really damn nice...

“Though, if she does decide it means something more and wants to take things further, well…”

_ There it is… _

“I’m not gonna give that a chance to happen, Haqua. I’m just going to explain it’s from you as thanks, and that’s that. I can’t just toy with her like that, especially when I’m with you. And she knows I’m with you, too.”

“Oh, Rina, we’ve been over this: there’s not a soul in the world you could toy with, mutt. Yes, we are together, but the heart is a muscle, just like any other. The more you work it, the more it can handle. And, should you and I find that our hearts have room for one, or two, or even ten more people, I see no reason to close ourselves off from that. That’s simply asking for the heart to atrophy, dear.”

“T-Ten?!”

“A large number for some, but you should see my younger sister! By my last count, her little polycule—that’s what you call a group of lovers like that—numbers nearly three dozen, and they’re all just  _ so _ in love! They might not all be directly involved with each other, but not a single one of them goes unfulfilled or wants for anything. Isn’t that beautiful?”

“Th-Three dozen...thirty-six…”

“But I don’t think our hearts are quite there yet, are they? That’s her, and I’m me. Personally, I like keeping things...oh, how to put it...a little more close-knit than her. Still, as romantic as monogamy can be—in the classical sense, mind—polygamy is no less romantic, and it’s very much common among succubi. If anything, keeping a single partner is rare for us! The point, Rina, is that I know you have feelings for that girl as well, and I don’t want you to be afraid to embrace them.”

There was a lot there to take in, made a bit harder by the fact that Haqua hadn’t stopped petting my head at all during the whole conversation. Heck, it kind of just made it feel awkward, but...well, she might’ve been on to something.

I certainly didn’t feel like my life with Haqua was lacking, and while I couldn’t have even imagined being with one person with how overworked I was before, the idea of having someone else wasn’t  _ that _ daunting. I...I honestly think I could handle that?

Look, I don’t know if it’s because I’m a succubus now and I’m caving to peer pressure over what’s supposedly normal for us, or because I’d been letting a very mutual, very desired romantic relationship simmer on the backburner for years because neither of us could pull ourselves away from work long enough to kiss, but...no... No, it’s probably that second one, actually.

Honestly, the idea of the three of us sharing a nice cozy life together sounded really damn comfy. Snuggling up on the couch between them, sharing a bed with them, eating together...getting spitroasted by the both of them…

“Ehehehe…”

Okay, okay, maybe that’s moving a bit too fast, but the point is that I honestly think I  _ do _ want that.

I’m not sure if that means I can go all-out and say I’m polyamorous or anything, especially since I don’t even know how Mio would react to things but...look, maybe I don’t have to make it abundantly clear that the bento is explicitly from Haqua as a friendly thank you, that’s all. 

“I know exactly what kind of thoughts make my pet laugh like that…” Haqua cooed, who was apparently content to keep mommy mode going as she tussled my hair. “Follow your heart, Rina. I’ll support my pet in whatever she decides is best.”

“Mmm,” I nodded. “I’m not going to rush into things, but...well, I need to make sure she’d be OK with our situation too, you know?”

“Oh, of course! I wouldn’t want anything happening under false or hidden pretenses. Just know that I get the feeling Mio’s a more accepting girl than you might think. And...if anything happens between you two, it has my personal seal of approval,” Haqua stressed, winking before starting on her own breakfast.

I glanced over at the bento again.

_ Top one is Mio’s, huh… _

She’d definitely given me a lot to chew over this morning...

~~~

Now, you might think that I’d have definitely made my move at lunch after all that had happened, and you’d be completely wrong. Sure, sure, I’d  _ wanted _ to shoot down her suggestion to go out for burgers and bring up the lunches I had, but, firstly, that sounded pretty good, and secondly...well, I’m a loser dog, remember?

This one’s kinda on you, really. Not sure what you expected.

Anyway, I’d been kicking myself since the moment we left the office (with only a momentary break to enjoy the sinfully greasy, way-too-big burger I’d ordered to punish myself for my weakness), and, before I knew it, everyone else had cleared out for the day, leaving me completely alone with Mio, who was the one the boss gave the keys to lock up to, despite me having seniority.

Was trying not to look too hard into that one.

That meant a couple of things. First, it meant that, obviously, we were alone, meaning there’d be no one to observe us actually eating together, and thus less pressure on me from prying eyes. That, actually, was pretty good. Way to go, Rina! Almost like you planned this!

A~nd it also meant that the day was almost over, and I was running out of time to say anything to her. There was no way I could bring the uneaten lunch back to Haqua. And eating it myself was flat-out of the question. She’d find out about it somehow, I’m sure.

I tried not to glance down at the little clock on my screen as I typed out a report, to ignore the minutes rising steadily, bringing me closer to the deadline.

I wasn’t doing a great job, okay?

About the best I could do was try and focus on the keystrokes we were both making, the clacking of her keyboard making me worried that she’d notice any gaps in my own typing.

And, then-

_ *groooowl* _

-it was Mio who stopped, her stomach letting out a deep rumble that no typing could ever hope to cover up.

She laughed softly, and I could hear her turning in her chair to say something, when-

_ *groooooooowl* _

-my stomach also growled, longer and louder, as though it thought we were in some kinda friggin’ competition with each other.

“Ahahaha...guess we’re both a little hungry, huh?” I said, turning to Mio, who honestly looked a little surprised.

I...couldn’t blame her. She’d seen the size of the punishment burger I’d ordered with the intention of destroying my stomach, yet here it was, stupidly digesting along, asking for more food…

“Hehe...maybe we should both take a break, then?” Mio offered, turning back towards her desk. “It’s not the same as a real meal, but I do keep some snacks in my desk, just to help get through the day if I’m ever feeling low-energy.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to-”

I need to be clear about this, alright? When Mio told me that, I thought she was talking about having some nuts or chips in her drawer. Maybe an energy bar or a meal replacement drink. I’d been there before, keeping the same things to get me through late nights, so it made sense that other people’d do it, too.

The drawer my adorable, bubbly kouhai opened, though, was absolutely, completely packed. I have no idea how it all fit in there, but it looked like she’d gone to the convenience store, got one of everything that didn’t need to be refrigerated, and had shoved it in her desk. Which...maybe is what actually had happened? Mio did talk about stopping by the convenience store a lot, but I always figured it was just for a meal here and there, or to pick up something to drink.

“Oh, and don’t worry! I don’t mind sharing with you, Senpai! You’re always looking out for me, so help yourself to anything you want!”

I could easily see a couple things sitting at the top that would be really great to munch on right about now (and I was sure there were several more deeper down in the drawer), but...shit, it was practically do-or-die now.

“Uhm, actually…”

“Come on, Senpai! Big sis isn’t going to let you work past dinner time without eating something!”

“R-Right, right, it’s not that. I do want to eat,” I explained, my stomach choosing to do me a solid by growling again, “it’s just...I, uh...I brought a lunchbox from home, and-”

“Oh? Wow, Senpai! You really came prepared today! How responsible!” Mio beamed, turning around and petting my head like a proud mother.

I...I had a lot of mixed feelings about that. But I needed to stay on message. Haqua’d kick my ass if I messed this up, and not in the way I like.

“-I’ve got one for you, too…” I muttered, finally getting it out.

I’d done it, and it had only taken ten hours, give or take.

“Really, Senpai?!” Mio pulled her hand back to cover her mouth, her eyes practically sparkling.

Fu~ck, she was cute.

“Yeah...uhm, it’s probably not all that much, but I’m pretty sure it’ll be good...”

I actually had no idea what Haqua had actually packed, considering she’d never even packed a meal for me before, let alone someone that she was trying to hook me up with.

That...actually made me really damn worried, but I’d already opened my mouth, so it’d look weird if I didn’t pull out the wrapped bundle Haqua’d sent me off with.

“Awww, I’m sure it’ll be great, Senpai! Ehehe, I can’t wait to try it!”

“M-Me too…” I whispered, undoing the cloth that bundled the lunchboxes together.

_ Right...the one on top is Mio’s… _

_ Okay...fine...fuck, this one’s on you, Rina, you know better… _

Haqua had, as it turns out, decided that a pink and red bento, absolutely covered in lace-adorned hearts, was the best container for Mio’s meal, the kind of box that even the most love-struck high school girl would be absolutely embarrassed to pull out in front of anyone.

It stood out even more as it sat on top of mine, which was a fairly plain black one that at least looked formal enough. Not that I could give Haqua any point for choosing something work-appropriate, all things considered…

“Wo~w, that one looks super cute, Senpai! Is that one mine?”

“Y-Yeah, sure is,” I answered, putting on a smile that I sincerely hoped didn’t look pained as I handed her the box.

God, where the hell did Haqua even get that thing?

_ Oh, fuck...if it’s like that on the outside, what about on the inside…? _

Before I could try to stop her, or at least try and sneak in some peak of my own to be a little prepared for whatever ridiculously cutesy arrangement of food was undoubtedly inside, she’d already taken the box, a giddy smile spreading from ear-to-ear.

Shit...there wasn’t a damn thing I could do. Not with her looking like that…

I swallowed hard as she took off the lid, painfully aware of the sweat beading on my forehead as the tension mounted.

“Ehehe...Senpai, you shouldn’t have…”

_ Frick. _

I was practically shaking as I peered forward to see just what kind of grave Haqua had dug for me.

At first glance, though, it just had me drooling more than anything else. The box was absolutely packed, and it had me eager to open up my own—at least, if Haqua was even half as generous with mine as she was with Mio’s.

That being said, there was no way I couldn’t notice the nori heart against the huge bed of rice, or the furikake that filled up the heart, or the umeboshi sitting right in the middle. Sure, I thought Haqua’d have gone for something bolder, written out a message to Mio or something, but, while I found the heart to be over-the-top, it was still understated enough that Mio could very well believe it came entirely from me.

“Ehehehe...this is so cute, Senpai! It’s just like something out of a shoujo manga! And it looks really delicious, too! Aww, and you even gave the wieners little horns, just like you!”

Mio held one up for me, pointing out the two, broken toothpicks in the top that, combined with the red skin of the sliced sausage, looked distressingly like me.

Okay, that seemed more like her.

Mio really seemed enamored with it, at least, but...well, I  _ was _ kinda taking credit I didn’t deserve...

“Uhm...actually, Haqua’s the one who made the food…”

“O~h, and you helped decorate it afterwards, Senpai? That makes sense! I haven’t ever heard you mention cooking before, so I was honestly kind of surprised when you told me about it! Still, I think you both did a great job!”

Well...that was probably better…

“Th-Thanks, Mio…” I conceded, turning to open up my own lunch.

I was a little disappointed to see that Haqua hadn’t left any lovey-dovey touches in mine—even the wieners were plain—but there was a little handwritten note on the lid that killed me far more than any nori heart ever cold.

「Show her a good time <3」

I quickly grabbed the note and crumpled it up, then slipped it into the trash can as slyly as I could.

I don’t  _ think _ Mio saw the note, at least…

“Wow! Your girlfriend is a really good cook, huh, Senpai?”

“Yeah! She’s surprisingly good at it, somehow,” I agreed, digging into the food, since Mio had already started doing the same.

“Gosh...it’s kinda sweet, having the two of you looking after me like this…”

I looked over at Mio, and was honestly kind of surprised to see a very familiar, shy blush painting her cheeks a soft red. It was so nostalgic...I kinda wanted to go over and pet her head, maybe call her a good girl…

Of course, considering my feet were dangling uselessly in the air as I sat in my office chair, I still might have to stretch up to pet her, even with Mio sitting down. And, ya know, that kinda really cuts into the coolness of it.

“W-Well, it’s not that much, but she knew we’d both be here kinda late, so…”

“Nuh-uh, it’s more than ‘not that much,’ Senpai. The food’s really yummy, and you both put a lot of...a lot of care into it, but you’ve had my back since the moment I started working here. Even when things have been tough, knowing that you’re here for me...it always puts a smile on my face, Senpai. And now that I have the both of you back me up...well, I feel kind of unstoppable, ehehe!”

Despite everything that had happened, Mio was still so damn cute that I could hardly take it. And, even though the things she was saying were embarrassing, I couldn’t help but feel that I needed to match her sincerity. I felt like she deserved at least that much.

“Y-Yeah… I guess...y’know, I maybe haven’t said too much about it, but there wasn’t ever much about this job that ever made me all that happy, Mio. I mean, the money’s nice, but I’m not sure it’s always been worth it. And it’s definitely better now, but it was really, really bad before you came here, so...I guess I just wanted to do what I could to make sure you didn’t end up getting as burnt out as I felt at the time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...back then, no one really cared about anything other than what you did for the company, what profit you brought in. And not just the management, either. We’d all sort of fallen into that hole, and it seems like things would ever really change until you came here.”

“It’s kind of hard to believe that, Senpai. Things seem so relaxed here now...was it really  _ that _ different back then?”

“Hah...maybe it wasn’t, Mio…” I muttered, wondering if the workplace environment that had grinded me down over the years had really been so thoroughly destroyed by a single succubus. “I’m saying that you brought a whole culture shift with you. Maybe it’s just that I started looking at things different once you were here. I didn’t like work at all before that, but having you here, smiling so much the whole time, talking to everyone like they really matter...well, if nothing else, it was a real eye opener. If anything, I should be the one thanking you, Mio.”

“Senpai…”

“But, anyway, there was no way I wanted any of what I felt then to be part of your experience for even a second. At least, not if I could help it. Do you remember your first day, Mio?”

“I do! Ehehe, I don’t think I could ever forget it, honestly! I thought you were really cool and intimidating looking, Senpai! Bu~t, it didn’t take too long for me to figure out just how big of a sweetie you are, of course.”

_ God, Mio, you don’t even realize how far off-base that first impression was, even when I wasn’t a runt. I promise you, I’ve never been cool. _

“Y-Yeah, well...the point is, you looked pretty shaky when you first came in, and I was pretty convinced the job would end up chewing you up and spitting you out within a week. I know, it’s pretty cynical for me, and I was wrong, but I think the other people had the same impression, because I remember how hard you tried to endear yourself to everyone, only for them to just shut you out… I was pretty disgusted by myself when the afternoon rolled around, to be honest, for being a part of it like everyone else.”

I honestly wasn’t sure how much sense I was making to her, considering Haqua’s bonafide black magic, but I felt like I needed to get this off my chest. It might be a little nonsensical, sure, but I hoped my feelings would at least hit home with her.

“I’d realized over lunch, seeing you trying to find someone to eat with before just eating at your desk, that all the same crap that had happened to me when I got here was happening to you. Made me worry that you’d end up getting ground down the same way I did, and that I could at least try and stop every day from being so grey, and dull, and empty for you. There was still that dumb part of me that said I should just mind my own business, that if you quit, that was on you and I had nothing to do with it, but...well, I reached out to you, tried to give you the support I never had…”

“Mmm...I really appreciate what you’re telling me, Senpai, but...ehehe, it’s kind of hard to imagine you ever being ‘ground down’ or anything like that! You’re always so energetic and chatty...it’s hard to imagine anyone like that’s finding their days grey, dull, and empty!”

_ Yeah, I figured as much. But...well, ya know, if that’s what I seem like to you, maybe that’s for the best. Might mean that’s the future I have in store, and that’s just fine by me. I certainly won’t complain about actually wanting to talk to people at work and being able to do it without getting written up. _

“Guess a lot’s happened between then and now, ahahaha... At some point I got done sleepwalking through life like I was and started actually enjoying things. Might’ve been because, well, while I was trying to reach out to you, you reached back to me. You said you’d never forget your first day, and, well, I don’t think I can, either, because I remember just how wide you smiled at me, and that’s never gonna fade from my mind.”

“Ehehe...there’s no way I couldn’t smile around you, Senpai! Even back then, you were super sweet, looking out for me like that! Everyone was so aloof and distant, so I was really, really surprised when the person I thought was so cool and scary came to me like that, wanting to talk.”

“You were still pretty nervous at first, but...there was a lot of sweetness under that anxious smile… I know it sounds kind of creepy, but when I saw all that warmth under the surface...I wanted to protect it, best I could. Not let it fade away just because of this stupid office. And now, every day I come here is a reminder that that flame is still going, just as strong as ever…”

I chuckled nervously as I put the top back on my empty lunchbox. I was stuffed.

“Ahaha...I don’t mean to give myself all the credit, though. You’re strong as hell, Mio. Still...seeing you smiling all the time, how upbeat and friendly you are despite everything around you...I guess it makes me feel like I actually did something worthwhile, that I really made a difference here, you know?”

“Senpai…” Mio murmured, putting the lid on her own box.

She still had that sweet blush on her face as she got up from her seat.

“M-Mio…?”

My adorable kouhai didn’t say a word as she walked over to my seat, leaned over, and wrapped me into a tight hug. So tight, in fact, that she was practically lifting me out of the chair, pulling me in tight against her body.

…

She smelled so good…

I could have stayed like that all night, honestly, work be damned. I had the feeling Mio probably would’ve gone in for that too.

“Uhh...hey, Senpai…?”

At least...I  _ thought _ she would have, but I had to admit that even I started to lose confidence when she eased off the hug a little, her blush deepening as her voice rose to an embarrassed squeak.

“Y-Yeah?”

“I know that...well, the office is pretty lax on our dress code, and it’s not my place to pry, but...and I’m not trying to be a prude or anything, honest! But…”

What is she trying to…

Oh.

_ Ah, fuck...I forgot... _

“...You don’t, um...happen to have...piercings...do you…?”

Ahahaha, who would have guessed? I hadn’t forgotten shame at all! What a marvelous discovery!

_ GAHHHHHHHH! _

I was raging in my head at myself, knowing that even I couldn’t pass the buck to Haqua for this one. There was no reason I had to keep the nipple rings in at work, considering I could change what I was wearing—piercings and all—at any time. Hell, I could even remove them right now, pass it off as Mio just imagining things, and what a pervy, overactive imagination it would be!

...But, nope, I’m a loser dog. That masochistic itch of mine would be scratched far more by actually admitting it to the girl I was so sweet to just minutes earlier.

Wan wan. Wan wan. Wan wan.

That’s me.

“W-Well...y’know…

...yeah…

Rings…”

“O-Oh! Ahahaha… I thought I felt something there, but I wasn’t too sure ‘cause, uh, you’re the first person I’ve known to wear anything like that...and I didn’t even know you did till now… I-I was just curious, that’s all! That’s so like you, though, Senpai!”

I was  _ dying _ from Mio’s sweet, sympathetic smile, and clearly-in-over-my-head attitude.

God, I wonder if she even realized how right she was about the rings being like me...

I probably don’t need to spell it out, but our hug ended pretty quickly after that, with Mio lowering me back into the chair with all the delicacy and care of someone handling an armed bomb.

She was clearly nervous as hell.

Can’t say I wasn’t, either, or that I didn’t blame her.

“Haah, that food was delicious, Senpai!” she exhaled, sitting back at her desk. “Thank you so much! Oh, and thank Haqua for me when you get home tonight! Gosh...nothing in my snack drawer beats a home-cooked meal like that!”

She punctuated her sentence by cracking her knuckles, a sure sign that she was fixing to get back to work as quickly as possible. Even from behind, though, I could still see that the blush in her cheeks had now spread to her ears, painting them a rosy pink.

“Y-Yeah, of course! Maybe I’ll ask her to make us lunches more often.”

“Oooh, I’d love that!”

Bless that girl for working so hard to keep things friendly, even though she couldn’t look me in the face at all, and kept her eyes locked firmly on her monitor.

I sort of wanted to clear the air between us again, to get her all cheery and giggly, but I  _ had _ just given her a lot to deal with, so I figured it was best to try and follow her lead and get back to work.

The silence that set in over the office was pretty damn immediate and isolating, broken only by the sound of clacking keys and the occasional cough.

Then I noticed even the routine office sounds had grown quieter, and glanced over at Mio to see her staring blankly at her screen, barely doing anything.

“Mio?”

“Hwha?!”

Yep, like I thought, she was zoning out. Just calling her name had her bolting upright, scrambling about in an effort to look like she was at least halfway focused on her work. It was almost kind of nostalgic to see, considering Mio had been so much more composed around me lately than I was used to.

_ Haaah, I almost forgot how cute she looked when she got flustered! N-Not that this is the time to be happy about that sorta thing... _

“Uh, anything I can help you with, Mio?”

“Oh, uhh… I’m OK, I’m OK! I’m almost done, anyway! Shouldn’t take me more than a few minutes!” she boasted. She still had her back to me, but I could just imagine the cute, determined look she was probably trying to put on.

“OK...if you say so…”

After a short pause, I heard her clear her throat and got back to typing. Slowly. Very, very slowly. She was managing a record of maybe three words per minute, if I had to guess.

To make things worse, I could feel her eyes on me every now and then (maybe it was a succubus thing, maybe it was the slight squeak of her chair as she turned. Hard to say), make her pace slow even further and causing her to have to pause to find where she’d left off every time she turned back to her work. At this rate, it’d be a miracle if she finished the rest of her work before the weekend was over.

But it wasn’t like there was much I could do to make it any easier on her, being the nipple-ring-haver that was clearly consuming her thoughts. She was obviously super nervous, and I knew that if I pushed harder to take on some of her workload, she’d reject it outright, which...well, it would probably make her even more focused on me, at least if I still knew anything about how Mio’s crush on me worked.

So instead, I figured I’d have more luck clearing the air between us by going in a different direction. And hell, if I was lucky, it might lead to more between us.

“Oh, I texted Haqua about the meals, by the way. She says she’d be more than happy to cook for us whenever, as long as it’s not too often.”

That was a complete lie, though I’m sure Haqua would have probably said something close to that if I’d texted her when she wasn’t trying to get the two of us together.

“O-Oh, yeah? That sounds great, Senpai! How nice of her!”

She softened up a bit, but was still clearly tense.

Alright, fine, Mio. If that’s how you want to play things, I’m not gonna hold back.

I’m a demon, ya know? You don’t stand a chance!

“Haaah, it’s really great having a girlfriend like her, you know? She’s just really easy to talk with and be around, and she’s always going out of her way to make me feel loved…”

What parts of that were embellished for believability? I’ll never tell.

“Y-Yeah?”

She was still nibbling at the bait, at least.

Admittedly, I was nervous as hell about pressing any further with my plan, but...well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

“She’s su~per kind and laid back, too. We were even talking the other day, just about love and all that, and how it’s something that really is kept way too locked up, and that people need to spread it around more instead of acting like it needs to all be saved for one big person.”

Mio didn’t say anything, but I could feel that the silence I was hearing was different from the distracted pauses earlier. 

I had her.

I was practically shaking from anxiety, but there was no stopping now.

“And I know you’re always looking out for me, Mio-”

I heard a slight, lovey-dovey sigh from behind me. Never doubt the power of personal appeals.

“-But I wanna be clear about the next part that neither of us are seeing anyone else, or anything like that. But, we even ended up saying that loving more than one person, as long as you’re actually talking it out with your partners, is just a sign of your heart growing to love more freely, and isn’t really something that should be looked down for. I mean, I’d heard of polyamory and all that before Haqua, but I guess it never really made much sense until I really spoke with her about it, you know?”

_ Well? How’s that, Mio? _

I could hear a squeak as she turned in her chair.

“I-I wanna see ‘em!”

“Bwuh?!”

Wow, guess I’m hearing things now! What a crazy night this is turning out to be! After all, there’s absolutely no way someone as cute as Mio would-

“I  _ really  _ wanna see them, Senpai!”

I heard Mio rise out of her chair, and turned to see her facing me with the neediest look in her eyes.

Ho~ly shit, she looked sexy...

“Ahahaha… S-See what, exactly?”

Okay, look, I definitely knew what she was angling for. There was no possible universe in which it could be more obvious than it already was, but...shit, I dunno...I guess I needed to confirm it, to hear her say-

“I really wanna see your rings, Senpai! I bet they look sooo good!”

-exactly that.

“You want to see my rings! Ahaha, of course you do!” I said, waving her away with my hand like she was teasing me.

If anything, it was the opposite.

Mio, bless her horny little heart, puffed up her cheeks like a cute squirrel, then slammed a hand down on my desk, before leaning in so close to me I could smell the lust coming off of her.

That’s definitely a succubus thing.

“I’m serious, Senpai! You don’t have to or anything... but they’ve gotta be adorable, right?”

“They’re only nipple rings...”

“Those can be adorable on the right nipples!”

Ahaha...I knew this was what I was going for, but she was really getting fired up, way more than I’d expected. It was kind of...a lot… 

I mean...she’d pretty much just asked to see my tits, outright. Not a picture of the piercings on a store’s website or anything (which was good, because I’d have to really scramble for something to show her, then), but on my body! Was Mio always this...this  _ fierce _ ?!

“A-And mine are the right nipples?”

“Definitely! Everything about you is super cute, Senpai, so they’ve gotta be too!”

_ M-Mio, you realize you’re talking about way more than just seeing a piercing, right?! It’s not just my loser-dog mind jumping to conclusions here, is it? _

“Were they a gift from Haqua?” she continued pressing, leaning in even closer, though her eyes were definitely not fixed on my face. “If they were, then I bet she’d want you to be able to show them off a little, right?”

_ I mean...yeah… Hell, that’s what the whole packed meal thing was about, when you get down to it… _

“I-I picked them out myself...kinda...”

“Even better!”

_ How?! _

“Please, Senpai? I just wanna take a quick look! A tiny, tiiiiny peek!”

A small part of me was halfway convinced I should argue a little, tell her that there’s no way I can just...do that in the middle of my shift. I might be a succubus, but I’ve spent most of my life as a human. I still know  _ some _ restraint.

But above even being a succubus, I am a far more desperate being of lust. One that can never really back down at all: A perverted loser dog. And right now, I had one aching desire that had been on my mind since she first said she wanted to see my rings: I  _ really _ wanted to bare it all for Mio, to show her my chest like a good little mutt.

Especially now that she seemed one step away from ordering me to show her.

“O-OK...I’ll show you.”

“Oh gosh! Thank you so much, Senpai! You’re amazing!”

Putting aside the completely wild fact that my adorable kouhai was praising me for being willing to show her my bare breasts, I took off my vest and slowly unbuttoned my blouse while she hungrily watched. I could see her biting her lip, practically squirming the whole time...

“That’s such a cute bra, Senpai! Ehehe...I bet you picked out that, too, right?”

“I…

Yeah… I did…”

If you were wondering, I’d decided to wear black lingerie today, the type you usually wore exclusively when you were planning to fuck, complete with a thong that really rode up between my cheeks. Haqua once told me it made my ass look extra spankable, so I made a habit of wearing it whenever I really wanted to get punished.

Wan wan.

Still, I could tell from her eager, horny eyes that the lingerie was just a taster before the main course she was so desperate to see and...well, I wanted to show her, too. Hardly able to bear it myself anymore, I put all theatricality aside and just pulled my bra down, my nipples stiffening the instant they met the cool air and my kouhai’s ecstatic gaze.

“Oh wo~w! Senpai, you’re so bold!”

“Y-You asked me to show you them!”

“Ehehe...I guess we’re both pretty bold, huh? But those rings are just adorable! And your nipples are so cute and perky! Ehehe...the way they stiffened up, it’s like they’re saying ‘hi’ to me! Hi there little cuties, thanks for always looking after Senpai!”

_ Fuck... _

Mio had, after just a few seconds of seeing my chest, found a way of embarrassing me that was as far removed from Haqua’s playbook as possible, but every bit as effective.

And it was getting me so damn  _ wet _ ...

“Mind if I tug on you a little, girls?”

Apparently, my rings are more worth asking than I am. Or maybe it was my nipples she was asking…

I wasn’t too surprised that things seemed to be going further, though. She’d said she was just going to take a quick look, but I’m sure Mio and I both knew it wouldn’t stop there. I had a feeling things would go way further than this before either of us even started to think about stopping.

Whether it was my own choice or my nipples speaking for me, I nodded. Didn’t matter what part of me was saying it, honestly. I wanted it so, so bad, and there was no way she didn’t know that from the dorky, hungry gasp I let out the second her fingers touched my chest.

“Whoa, these feel great, Senpai! So soft and springy, ehehe…”

I’d have never imagined it, but I was learning a whole new side of humiliation from Mio. Turns out that the most embarrassing thing in the world wasn’t being treated like a dog. No, it was being faced with the utmost sincerity.  _ That’s _ what’s truly kinky as all hell.

And fuck, her hands were so gentle! Poking and pinching me so delicately it almost had me ready to burst right then and there, and she hadn’t even started tugging on the rings like she’d said she would! I  _ loved _ when Haqua went all out, but holy shit, there was something to Mio’s feathery touch that was just so~ different! I couldn’t stop myself from shuddering as she ran a finger around my nipple, slowly and slowly getting closer until-

“Hyahn~!”

She pinched it, and I let out the most pathetic sounding moan.

“Ehehe, you’re so~ cute, Senpai!”

Mio giggled, hooked a finger around each of the rings, and gave them a light tug.

I don’t need to spell out just how pathetic  _ that _ made me sound.

“Does Haqua do this kind of thing for you?”

“S-She...y’know, does a lot of things... She’s played with them a few times, yeah…” I panted, struggling to remember how to speak.

“I don’t blame her! Gosh, it’s so fun to see how into it you get! If I was your girlfriend, I don’t think I’d let a day go by without teasing your cute little boobies at least a little!”

That sweet/horny sentiment was punctuated by another, firmer tug, and accompanied by the cutest smile I’d ever seen.

“Nnnh~!”

“I wanna meet her someday, Senpai! I bet we’d have all kinds of fun stories to tell each other about you!”

“Fuck, Mio...you two would love each other…”

My breathing was completely ragged and my chest was on fire. All she was doing was tugging my rings, but it was driving me absolutely nuts. 

Turns out, I’m even more pathetic than I’d come to believe. I’m an actual demon, but I’ve got nothing on my adorable kouhai here.

“Really?! Yay! I’m so glad you think so! What are her boobs like? Are they big?”

“Y-Yeah…?”

_ Kinda weird to ask now, Mio… _

She was getting strangely into this...

“Cu~te! These rings look so, so good on your cute little boobies, but, jeez…”

“M-Mio?”

Mio didn’t say another word as she squeezed my boobs even more, cupping them in her soft, delicate hands, even though they barely filled up her palms. She definitely seemed to be enjoying herself, but her eyes and her expression looked somehow...greedy...

“I don’t know much about piercings, Senpai but...I’m really curious… I bet rings like this would look rea~lly great on a super huge chest, don’t you? Ehehe, especially if they were so big that the rings barely showed, like they were just swallowed up by big boobies…”

_ Fuck...that would be really goddamn hot... _

_ Not much I can do about that, though. I’m a mutt, not a cow. _

Or that’s what I thought, at least.

It hadn’t come up at all between us, maybe because Haqua was more than entertained with keeping me as a runty, yappy bitch all the time, but she had explained to me the idea of succubi having “natural bodies” that can be altered based on the desires of their partner.

And, right now, I was just as curious as Mio about what things would look like if I was actually super stacked instead of petite everywhere except my ass.

What I’m saying is-

“Moo…”

“S-Senpai?! Did you just moo?!”

“N-No! Not at all!”

-that I may have inadvertently tapped into a bit of my succubus power.

“Senpai...you’re getting squishier…”

I wasn’t stupid. I realized what was happening, what my depraved, mutt brain had made a reality, but I was still a little doubtful that it actually  _ was _ possible for me to be any bigger, so I couldn’t help but watch my chest with just as much interest as Mio had as she started finding herself with more and more to play with.

“Heavier, too…”

I was more than aware of that. My chest ached in a way I’d thought I’d never feel again after puberty, and I could feel the weight of my breasts increasing, even with the “support” Mio was giving them with her hands.

“Aww...poor little things, they’re hiding away! All that attention must’ve made them shy…”

I fought against wincing in pleasure to take a look down at my chest, to get some idea of what Mio was talking about, and saw that the rings she’d been so desperate to see were practically swallowed up by...well, just really damn huge tits, frankly.

I mean, I’d felt them swelling and pressing back more and more against Mio’s hands, but actually seeing my breasts  _ that _ big, while still on my tiny frame...I was really at a loss for words. And it seemed whatever Haqua’d done to convince everyone the way I looked was perfectly fine and normal, it didn’t apply to cases like this. Because Mio looked like a kid peeking at her Christmas presents early.

Not that I was any less surprised.

_ Holy shit, they’re way bigger than Haqua’s! Is this really all because of Mio?! _

“They’re so~ big, Senpai!”

Mio’s laugh, normally so light and airy, was filled with a lust that made me shudder. She looked absolutely ravenous, and with her leaning over my body, I was the perfect meal for her.

“I just can’t resist sinking my fingers in and squeezing these huge, bullyable boobs!”

“E-Eh?!” I gasped, as MIo suddenly stepped up her efforts, groping me even harder than I’d ever expected to.

_ W-Wait, what was that she was saying? “Bullyable boobs?” The hell’s that mean?! _

That was about as much as I could think about, what with Mio kneading my chest like dough. Serious. She was rocking a fist into them and everything, and pulling at them like that was going to make them bigger!

And, look, I get that makes it sounds like she was being rough with me, but…

Look, I shouldn’t need to explain why that’s not a bad thing with me at this point.

“Haaaah, so fun… Bu~t, I’m missing those little cuties from before...I wonder if we can coax them out, Senpai…”

She didn’t even wait for me to answer before she carefully pinched the hint of the metal piercings still showing and tugged, wearing a huge, happy smile the whole time.

“Mooooo~!”

_ That...that’s how I moan now?! _

“Aww, you did moo! I knew that was what I’d heard, Senpai! Ehehe...guess that makes you my cute, cuddly cow! So small and so sweet, but also so~ stacked!”

“Moo~!”

I couldn’t help but moan as she pulled my boobs around by the rings, then lifted them up high and let fall back down.

We were both silent as we watched them bounce, both of us apparently very captivated by my sudden endowment.

“I-I’m just a cow…”

Fuck...that sounded pretty good.

Alright, it’s decided! I’m not a loser mutt anymore, I’m a cow! That’s totally more respectable!

“Ehehe...I was worried that was a bit much, but if you wanna be my moo cow…”

Mio leaned forward and kissed me deeply, her eyes locked on mine with the most loving, breathless horny expression I’d ever seen before standing back up and pushing everything off my desk.

“...Then I have no problem showing my sweetie ju~st how excited she gets me!!”

I let out a surprised moo as Mio grabbed me tightly, giggling as she hoisted me up in her arms.

Honestly, while I was shocked she’d just violently cleared my desk to fuck me, most of my surprise came from feeling my cowtits moving with the rest of my body. They were stupidly heavy and weighed a damn ton, so it was impossible not to notice. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if I’d bought so much into the cow thing that I was producing milk now. Was kind of afraid what would happen if Mio found out about that possibility…

Still, despite all the extra weight I’d put on in the chest, Mio had no problem effortlessly laying me down on the desk, my legs locked around her waist.

“You know I’ve got a thing for you, right Senpai?” she grinned, while her head moved toward my big, bullyable boobs, that still looked ridiculously huge on my small frame even with me on my back.

“I-I’d kinda suspected, yeah...”

Even if I haven’t, there was no way I wouldn’t have picked up on it by now.

“And you never said anything? Awww, you’re such a meanie, Senpai~!”

My punishment, apparently, was Mio biting down on my nipple.

Fu~ck, it felt so different having it tugged on with her teeth instead of the ring!

“Mooo~!”

“It’s OK, Senpai. I forgive you. We’re gonna get all those feelings of ours out now. Just me and my lovely little moo cow…”

Soon as she was done talking, she went back to happily sucking at my chest, one of her hands kneading and squeezing my boob, while the other slipped its way under her skirt.

Fuck...I could feel her tongue snaking into the ring and tugging while her teeth grinded against my nipple...I could drop right now...

_ She’s so damn good! Where did she learn this?! Gotta...gotta make her feel good, too... _

I’d done a lot with Haqua, and I was perfectly fine with the fact that sometimes your partner got off best with their own fingers. But I was melting being fucked at the desk I’d just spent all day working at, and I wanted to at least try and do something for Mio, who, even outside of sex, had done so much for me that I’d feel selfish if I didn’t.

Another thing I’d learned from my time with Haqua? How to really utilize my tail, even when I’m getting topped. Which, as it turns out, was always with Haqua.

Point is, I’d gotten good at it.

I brought her in closer to me by closing my legs around her, then wrapped my tail around one of her legs, and snaked it up until it could push away her hand.

“S-Senpai?”

Seeing her looking up at me from my chest, a string of saliva linking my nipple and her lips, with a look of surprise on her face was a memory I never wanted to forget.

I used the moment I had, though, and slipped my tail down her tights and into her panties, then started rubbing her with the tip.

_ Mio...you got so wet from me! _

“Nnn~ Jeez, Senpai, that feels  _ super _ good…”

The way she gasped and moaned was almost too much for my thirsty little heart to bear. The feeling of her breath against my nipples was driving me crazy…

I realized at some point that I wasn’t just having really good sex, that I was also feeding off of her to some extent, something I’d never done before, but every little movement either of us made just felt so damn good that I couldn’t care about anything other than making her feel good. I just wanted to lose myself in the moment, and in her warmth.

“Mooo…”

Clearly, she wasn’t the only one thinking that.

Shivers ran through my body as, collecting herself once more, she squeezed my breasts together, pressing them so tight that I wasn’t sure I could handle it, then, against all odds, managed to stuff both of my nipples into her mouth.

“M-Moo~!”

My chest felt like it was on fire, while Mio just wrapped her arms around my breasts, keeping them pressed tight together while she continued to lick, and tease, and tug at my nipples. I felt like my boobs were going to burst.

“Senpai...you’re milk...it’s so~ tasty…”

“M-Moo?!”

Maybe it was my commitment to the act, but dogs didn’t speak, and neither did cows. Still I was surprised, and was sure I’d misheard Mio, her words muffled by the nuts cowtits she...I...someone’d given me.

When I saw her lips glistening, though, and a thin, white liquid streaming down my chest, though, I knew that I’d heard her right.

I was truly her little moo cow now, and I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.

I loved her, and I loved Haqua. I couldn’t bear to ever be apart from either of them, and I’d tell Mio that as soon as I could manage more than a horny moo, but it didn’t look like that would be anytime soon.

Whenever I thought I’d reached my limit, that I’d been milked dry by the hungry girl who was still squeezing and prodding my udders, she’d work some magic with her mouth and the flow would pick right up.

I slipped my tail inside of her at some point, or maybe she’d rocked her hips and guided it inside herself, but even with that, neither of us seemed willing to let up for even a second.

“Your milk is so tasty, Rina… It makes me feel so...so warm…”

I wasn’t sure if that was a succubus thing, or just a normal reaction to milking the coworker you’ve been thirsting after for years.

I wanted to tell her that everything she was doing was great, that her mouth was amazing, and that her pussy was so warm and tight inside, but all that came out was heavy, sultry, “Moo…”

I’m a very dedicated pet.

“You’re such an amazing moo cow, Rina… I could stay with you like this forever…”

“M-Moo~”

Her eyes had started looking kind of distant, like she was nearing her limit, though I’m sure we’d both come more times than we could count by now. Still, everyone had their limits, and, at least if the way she was clamping down on my tail was any indication, Mio might have finally been hitting hers.

I wanted it to be a hell of a finish for her.

I picked up the pace with my tail, plunging in as deep inside of her as I could and stirring her up, teasing every sensitive spot I could zero in on. And, while I wasn’t sure how to control things yet, I willed every fiber of my being to produce more milk, to try and just flood her. She was thirsty, there was no denying that, and I wanted to be a good moo cow for her. I wanted her to have her fill.

And she was more than ready to take it, sucking and nibbling at me so, so hungrily even as her legs clamped together, desperate to hold on for just one more second.

So, I went even harder.

As amazing as this was, I knew from experience that pushing a human past her limit wouldn’t turn out great.

“R-Rina~!”

“M-Mooo~!”

Her floodgates burst, and as it happened she bit down on my nipples harder than she ever had, releasing the flood of milk I’d been hoping for.

I couldn’t be sure, but I’m sure I was wearing the dorkiest, most triumphant smile, because I was sure as hell satisfied with making her cum that hard. Even with a moo cow like me, there was only so much tail a human could take, after all. 

“Rina…”

In her post-orgasm glow, she was so, so sleepy, but she was still lapping up every drop she could manage.

“You’re...such a good cow, so...I don’t wanna waste…”

Her head started lolling a bit, so I pulled her close and took my tail out from inside her, the tip still covered in her warm juices.

“Moo~”

I was still too turned on to really break cow mode, but I hoped she’d get the message behind that moo, that she’d been nothing short of incredible and made me a very, very happy moo cow. 

Hell, if she could’ve handled it, I’d have gone for another dozen rounds. I never wanted this feeling to end.

_ You’re incredible, Mio. _

Slowly, her grip on my nipples began to ease up, the fatigue of going all out with a succubus—even one as pathetic as me—was really catching up to her.

Finally, she couldn’t keep it going any longer. No matter how energetic she was, she had a belly full of succubus milk, and anyone would need to rest up after all that. She let go of my nipples, then lovingly snuggled against my big, pillowy boobs.

Then, just as I heard a soft sound like a snore come from my kouhai, those pillows disappeared in a flash.

“Wha?!”

Poof! That was that, back to tiny tits in the blink of an eye. Even though Mio had just had her pillows cruelly stolen out from under her, though, she didn’t stir for even a second. Nope, she was still perfectly happy against what little boob I had left. 

Personally, though, I was a little sad to see them go, considering we’d just had so much fun with them. Still...I suppose mine  _ are _ still bullyable, so maybe that’ll still be enough for Mio.

“Shit, they really go away that fast? Or maybe I’m just that eager to go back to being a loser dog. I haven’t barked for anyone in  _ hours… _ ”

_ But...maybe I can be a cow every now and then, if it makes Mio that happy… _

_... _

_ Fuck, wait a sec! What do I do now?! _

Dammit. I hadn’t really thought this through.

Look, I knew on some level, once we started fucking, that Mio was probably gonna pass out afterwards. It happened to me back when I was a human, and even if I wasn’t a scratch on Haqua, I could tell I was feeding on her during everything, so she was bound to be out for at least a few hours.

The problem, of course, is that I had absolutely no idea what to do with Mio now. I’d have walked her home, but there was no way she’d be strong enough to walk, even if I could wake her up. I could carry her pretty easily—even the weakest succubi was still leagues above a human in terms of strength, I’ve been told—but I had no idea where she lived, and she was out cold, so I wasn’t getting any answers from her, either.

Geh...who am I kidding? I know exactly what I can do. I’m just not sure I’m ready for the two of them to meet... 

_ It’s that or I leave her sleeping here, and that’d be extremely shitty of me… _

“Haaah, lucky you, Mio. You’re gonna meet Haqua sooner rather than later after all.”

I pet my adorable kouhai’s hair, gently kissed her forehead, and propped her up in my seat.

Then I turned to see the disaster zone we’d made of my desk, saw my tail was still slick with Mio, and realized I had a lot more work to do before I could even think about taking a step outside of the office.

“Fun as it would be to start some rumors, I’ve gotta clean up all this crap first...”


	5. Chapter 5

I opened the door to my apartment and Haqua was on me in less than a second, smirking like crazy at the sight of my adorable kouhai on my back. She even fired off a party popper from who-knows-where. As confetti lazily rained down on my head, she started clapping, apparently completely unconcerned about waking up Mio.

“Congratulations! You’ve made Mistress _very_ proud today, Rina! Why, even I didn’t think you’d be bringing her home tonight!”

“I, uhhh, don’t actually know where she lives…”

I sighed, willing away my shoes before making my way through to the bedroom and tucking my adorable kouhai into bed.

“So, how was she? Did she treat my doggy well? You’re practically filled to the brim with her lust, so it must have been wonderful for both of you!”

_She could really tell that much, huh?_

“She’s...very into my nipple rings.”

“Mm, a respectable choice! One of your lesser-discussed charms, but a vital part of what makes you such a precious little mutt, nonetheless!”

“She was also very, very into seeing them on a bigger chest so she, y’know…”

“O~h…?”

“...She gave me cowtits.”

I’d say her smirk couldn’t get any wider, but I knew that was a lie, so I kept on going.

I guess I wanted to see just how much she could look down on me.

“Big enough that they kinda just hid away the rings completely. She said they were, uhh…’bullyable’.”

“Mmm. I’m sure they must have looked absurd on your frame. I’m rather tempted to see them myself.”

“Yeah, I bet. They were milky, too. She kept calling me her ‘moo cow,’ though, so I kinda stopped barking for a bit.”

“And started mooing? How precious!”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to be good for her, so…”

“Well, I’m certainly proud of you! I’m sure you were a wonderful little moo cow! What will your kouhai think of you when she wakes, I wonder...”

“She’ll probably wonder where my chest went.”

“Then I’m sure she’ll be delighted to know she can make it come back whenever she chooses!” Haqua laughed, then gestured to her lap.

I got the hint, and took a seat on her thighs, soaking in her warmth as she wrapped her arms around me in a gentle hug.

“She’s pretty eager to meet you, Haqua. She wanted to thank you for the food.”

“The feeling’s mutual, of course, and when she’s strong enough to observe anything beyond the back of her eyelids, I’ll take care to throw her a particularly grand welcome party as thanks for showing my mutt so much love. Still...you weren’t supposed to tell her it came from me. I suppose that error lies with me, however. I assumed a loser dog like you was smart enough to pick up on something _that_ obvious.”

_Wan wa~n!_

I hadn’t been directly insulted all day, and after Mio treated me as sweetly as she did, even something as small as that felt like a taste of pure ambrosia.

“You’re practically drooling, Rina.”

I bolted to attention, wiped my mouth, and got back on track.

“L-Look, I just didn’t feel great taking credit from you. You did something really damn sweet for her and me, Haqua, and it’d have been wrong if you didn’t get the appreciation you deserve for that. It just wouldn’t have sat right with me because...well, you really do mean a lot to me, Haqua. I love you, ya know?”

“As do I! And it’s not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, but perhaps I’ll have to give you a bit of a lesson in following instructions soon, hmm?”

Haqua and I didn’t really express our love quite as directly as that most of the time. Shit, I don’t think we’d ever straight up said “I love you” in those words before. We both knew very well how sincere and real our feelings for each other were, even without that, but it felt nice to say it for a change, and Haqua was even offering to give me a lesson, so...well, I don’t know of a purer declaration of love than that.

I barked for her, and she hugged me gently, one hand lightly caressing my tail.

“You really are filled with that girl’s lust right now, you know? Positively drenched in it from horn to tail. I can tell you made an attempt to clean up, but that particular scent may linger for quite some time.”

“Ahaha… She had a lot to give, yeah...but yours is still there, right?”

My question was a lot more desperate than I meant for it to be, but the idea of no longer carrying something of Haqua’s upset me more than I realized.

“But of course~! It’s mingled together with hers right now, and I assure you the combination of our lusts is simply wonderful, but even the least discerning succubus could see how very distinct they still remain. There’s no need to worry, Rina. That, much like all of my gifts, won’t ever fade away.”

Haqua, as always, was an incredible mistress.

“So, did my mutt enjoy having ‘cowtits?’ Was it fun being so full of milk? It’s the first time your body has shifted since becoming a succubus, so it must have been quite the experience for you, I’m sure.”

“Yeah… It was really damn good, honestly. I like being the way I am, but I guess it’s fun trying something like that out every now and then. Ahaha, it’s funny, They weren’t _that_ much bigger than what I used to have, but I guess I’d completely forgotten what it was like to have any part of me feel so...full. Outside of my ass, of course. That’s untouchable.”

“Oh, it’s decidedly the opposite! But still, it is always ever so fun to see just how another’s feelings can shape you. Not that I’d ever want to change you, mind you. My little bitch is perfectly pathetic the way she is~.”

“W-Wan wan~!”

“Thinking about it, my body’s never changed for you, either.”

“Oh, huh...I’d never even considered that..”

“I'd imagine that, back when you first summoned me, you were so singularly fixated on being with a succubus that you didn’t want to try anything that could jeopardize that. As for why it never happened after that, though...well, who can really say? Maybe I’m just a perfect fit for your depraved tastes~!”

“I-I’m not sure I would have just gone for any succubus-”

“Oh, you would have. Of that, I have no doubt~.”

“Haqua…”

I was acting like it stung but...she wasn’t wrong...

“W-Well, I _am_ a mutt...I’d have fun with a lot of succubi if I could, but-”

“ _They’d_ be having fun with _you_ , dear.”

“R-Right, right… L-Look! The point is, I’m glad that you’re the succubus I summoned that day.”

“‘Succubus’?” a sleepy voice muttered from the doorway to the bedroom, and I completely froze up.

Mio was awake and she’d gotten out of bed at pretty much the worst possible moment.

“Senpai…”

She was yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, obviously still bleary after everything that had happened. 

That was good. I could pass this off as something else, no problem.

“Is this your apartment? How’d we get here?”

“Y-Yeah! You kinda passed out at work, and I don’t know your address, so I thought I’d bring you here until you felt better!”

“Ooh... Senpai’s so chivalrous, ehehe! But thank you, I’m still su~per sleepy, honestly.”

That was when Haqua decided to speak up, much to my dismay.

“Understandable, all things considered. Frankly, I’m impressed you’re even awake.”

“Oh, hello!” Mio said, snapping a little more awake as she, I guess, finally noticed the woman I was sitting on. “Ummm, you’re Senpai’s girlfriend, right? Haqua? It’s really nice to meet you!”

“Ufufu, is that the word you use for me, Rina? ‘Girlfriend’?”

We _are_ dating, so it’s not wrong, per se. But...no, in truth, my go-to would be mistress, but people might get the right idea from that...

“W-Well, you know…”

“So…you’re not together?”

“Oh, we are! I’d just say our bond runs far deeper than ‘girlfriend’ might imply. It’s nice to meet you, too, Ms…?”

“Uhm...oh, right! I didn’t introduce myself, did I? I’m Mio Ikeda, Rina’s co-worker! Thank you so much for the food you made for us! It was really yummy!”

Haqua casually shooed me off her lap as Mio made her way over and wrapped her up in a big, friendly hug.

She might’ve been tired, but she sure as hell wasn’t shy about a thing.

“But of course! Consider it something of a reward for caring for my mutt as much as you do. She’s quite the fan of yours, you know? I rarely hear a positive word about her job that doesn’t involve you in some capacity, so I’ve been so very excited to meet you~”

“Ehehe, really? Gosh...Senpai’s such a cutie! I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, too! I’m sure we’ve got tons of Senpai stories to tell each other!”

“‘Senpai stories’?!”

“Rina, please. The humans are speaking.”

“W-Wan wan…”

Obviously, “humans” didn’t really apply to Haqua, but it was clear what my mistress meant.

“Senpai, did you just-?”

“Sure didn’t!”

I knew what she was going to ask, and I just couldn’t let that happen, not right now. If she asked about the doggy stuff, it’d only be a matter of time before she started asking about us being succubi.

“She did! She’s such an adorable little loser dog, don’t you think~?”

Hahaha, fuck.

“Ahaha, that’s a really fun name for her! Is that why you buy collars for her? I really like them! She just looks so~ cute when she wears them!”

“I’m so glad you appreciate them! They’re just my way of showing who she belongs to, that’s all~.”

Not that I hadn’t always felt that way, but this exchange between the two of them was showing me that Mio could get along with absolutely anyone, and all without missing a beat.

“Awww, that’s so sweet!”

_It is?!_

“Ehehe...I should give her something like that! That way everyone can know that big sis Mio has her back, too!”

“What a wonderful idea~! See how Rina’s tail is wagging? That means she likes the idea too!”

“I-It’s not-”

I knew, of course, that it was, even as I kept worrying myself out of my mind that Mio was going to ask about us being succubi.

“Ehehe, I’m so glad! Big Sis’ll find something really special for you, Senpai!”

“Y-Yeah, thanks Mio...”

Just...just keep focusing on that...

“But hey, Senpai? What was that you were saying earlier, when I came in? Something about succu-”

“Gaahhh!! Nope! You didn’t hear that! W-We were just talking about, uhhh…

Wow, my head’s a mess tonight, ahaha! What were we talking about again, Haqua?”

_It’s okay. It’s fine. I’m a loser mutt, so of course I couldn’t figure out a way to diffuse her suspicions. Mistress, though...she’ll definitely be able to-_

“Why, I believe we were discussing our innate ability to change our appearance to reflect the desires of whoever we’re with.”

_FUCK!_

What I must have meant was, “she’ll definitely be able to find a way to make this conversation as humiliating as possible.”

“Haqua?! What the hell?!”

“My, you’ve grown very bold indeed if you think you can talk back to _me_ , mutt.”

I might as well have been ten inches tall. Haqua’s presence was absolutely towering above me right then.

I knew when I was beat.

“Your...innate abilities?”

“Correct. It’s something all succubi are capable of, even losers like Rina here.”

“But...Senpai’s not...I mean, there’s no way she-”

“You’re very sweet, Mio, but it’s clear that you’ll only run yourself in circles if we don’t make things a little clearer for you.”

I was trying to figure out just where Haqua was going with things when Haqua suddenly snapped her fingers. I hardly had time to notice Mio stumbling before she’d already fallen back into Haqua’s arms.

“Ohhh, that’s…” my kouhai murmured.

“Haqua, what happened? What’d you do?”

I kept my voice low and calm. As much as I wanted to yell, all that’d do is make things more difficult for Mio, and give Haqua a reason to punish me.

...OK, only one of those was a bad thing in my book, but, considering the current situation, the former was way more important than the latter.

“I was merely helping her see a little more clearly, that’s all.”

For as out of it as she seemed, Mio recovered remarkably fast, and was pulling herself up and out of Haqua’s embrace before I could ask her for a better, actual explanation.

What was worrying, though, was that she was giving both of us a worried, wide-eyed stare.

“Mio...you OK?”

“S-Senpai?! That’s you?!”

“...Y-Yeah?”

“B-But you...you used to be all big, right? And...no, that’s not right...you’re small and cute and…”

_Oh, I get it._

Well, I was in for a whole lot of questions now, but it was undeniably the right thing to do. Mio deserved to know what was really going on. 

Still,it was pretty obvious that the memories of a me who looked way more put-together and way less demonic were getting her more than a little confused.

“Ehehe...I get it! You’re so cu~te, Senpai! Big Sis keeps a very close eye on you, you know? That’s why it’s so strange to think I could ever forget how big and sexy you were! But having you all tiny and adorable is great, too!

“H-Huh?”

“My my...she certainly acclimates fast…”

Apparently wanting to prove Haqua’s point, she pushed me even further away from Haqua as she sat down between us.

“So you two are both succubi? That’s so fun! I thought succubi were all meant to be ultra curvy and sexy like you, Haqua, but I guess some of them are like Senpai here!”

She paused to pet my head which...felt really damn good, honestly.

“You’re just the sweetest little demon ever!”

I had been expecting all kinds of yelling. Or shit, at least a little shock over meeting actual, real-life demons. But nope, she was just perfectly fine with everything, acting like nothing was wrong. Only this time, it wasn’t because of Haqua.

“She’s also extra huggable that way, you know?”

_Haqua, please don’t-_

“She is!”

Mio had me in a tight hug before I could even finish wishing Haqua wouldn’t give her any ideas.

“You’re really rolling with the succubus thing that easily, Mio?! You just found out about the existence of demons, and your first thought is to sit next to them and hug them?!”

“Wo~w, you never used to get this flustered when you were big, Senpai! It’s like you got cuter on the inside, too!”

“My little loser dog is just a tad more honest with herself now, that’s all~”

“I’m so glad! As amazing as she’s always been, I did sometimes get the feeling that she had a wall put up around her before.”

_Okay, wait, hold up a sec. What me are you even talking about anymore? The old me or the succubus me?_

Honestly, _my_ head was starting to hurt a little from the breakneck pace things were taking, so I had no idea how Mio, who had ostensibly been brainwashed, was able to keep things straight.

“H-How are you so relaxed about all of this, Mio?!”

“‘Cause you’re still my senpai, silly! No matter what your size, you’ll always be cute, and sweet, and cuddly!”

“That doesn’t explain anything!”

I let out a (slight) yelp as I felt Haqua hand gently, but firmly, chop down on my head.

“I believe what my mongrel is trying to ask is, ‘How are you reconciling the concept of two different Rinas in your memory,’ but words are ever so hard for dogs, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Y-Yeah...that…”

Mio’s light, airy giggle only made Haqua’s scolding feel better.

“Well, my head _is_ a little fuzzy right now, but it’s not too bad! I do have those two sets of memories kind of...bumping up against each other? So, I’m sorry if I get some stuff confused. I get that you’ve been a succubus for a little while now, because those memories are pretty clear and fresh. But the ones from earlier, probably from before you took that week off, are a bit fuzzier. Oh, but not just because that was over a month ago. They feel...different…”

God...Mio really was calm about this.

I sighed, then took a deep breath to calm myself down.

_There’s no reason getting worked up over this. It’s Mio, she’s not going to judge you, and there’s no harm in helping her try and sort things out. She’s the one that needs things explained right now, not me._

“Yeah...it was right before that week off that Haqua and I got together.”

“When she summoned me, she means.”

“W-Well, yeah, that’s how it happened. I don’t know why that needs to be-”

“Because, dear, the idea that you may have just gone out to a bar and picked up a succubus to have a fling with? Preposterous, for numerous reasons! I just want to make sure sweet Mio understands the flow of events properly, that’s all!”

“Ehehe… You two are so~ sweet!”

We both looked at her, absolutely confused.

But, hey, as long as she was enjoying herself, I didn’t have to feel guilty for enjoying Mistress scolding me, either.

“Anyway, even though I have different memories of you, I know that you’ve been my senpai the whole time I’ve known you, and that what led me to have that admiration for you is still real. I don’t know if you really want me to think the two of you are horrible demons or something, but...I dunno, Senpai, when I think of how much happier and sweeter you’ve been at work lately compared to the other memories I’ve had of you, it’s hard to find you scary!” 

Gaaah...that’s so fucking sweet, Mio! 

“Okay, I guess that makes sense. But what about Haqua, though? You aren’t having a hard time around her?”

“Is my little mutt implying that I’m a horrible, scary demon?”

Haqua’s voice was cold enough to send a shiver down my spine and light an eager fire in my womb.

Loser dog, remember?

“No, I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just...she’s never met you, ya know? So I thought things might be different!”

“Uhm...no, I don’t think Haqua’s very scary. I mean, she made food for me, and we shared Senpai stories and everything, so I feel like we’re already pretty close!”

_Hah...that’s really all it takes for you, huh, Mio?_

“Indeed! I poured a great deal of love into that meal, I’ll have you know.”

“Ehehe, I could tell! You’re a great cook, Haqua!”

“Thank you! It _is_ ever so nice to be appreciated. If you enjoyed it that much, I’ll have to make some more for you sometime~.”

“Hehe, lu~cky! Thank you, Haqua!”

It was a hell of a thing watching Mio giddily clap while a stupidly smug smile spread across Haqua’s face. I’d figured the two of them would probably hit it off, but...shit, they were pretty much acting like best friends already.

“Ah! Speaking of food— I don’t know too much about succubi outside of manga and stuff-”

“Don’t worry! There’s not that much to learn!” I interrupted, before Mio blindsided me with her actual question.

“-but don’t they feed off of people’s lust?

 _Oh...so the awkward part_ **_is_ ** _still coming. Haha, silly me..._

“More or less, yes,” Haqua answered, absentmindedly checking her nails.

“Then...is that why I’ve been so sleepy all night? Ever since Senpai and I...uhh...r-really buckled down to get our work done, I’ve kinda wanted to do nothing but nap, ahahaha…”

 _Holy shit, that’s the worst lie I’ve ever heard in my life, and_ **_I’m_ ** _terrible at lying._

It _was_ incredibly adorable, though. Hell, everything about her was, even the way she still didn’t get that she could tell my succubus mistress that we’d fucked.

“Mio, dear~?”

The smile Haqua gave Mio was absolutely sincere, which only made Mio that more visibly nervous. She was basically trembling.

I guess not even Mio was immune to Haqua’s more teasy side.

“Y-Yeah?”

“I heard about everything from Rina, you know? Every...last...detail~”

“D-Did you, now? A-Ahaha….”

“It sounded to me like you were a very, ve~ry thirsty girl. Was my Rina a good moo cow for you?”

Mio was tense for just a moment longer before she settled down, almost melting as a dork, lusty smile spread across her face.

“She was so~ good… So tasty and warm…”

“Excellent! I’d expect nothing less from my pet, but it’s still good to hear that she can still behave herself even when I’m not around. I trained her myself, I’ll have you know. Each and every day. It’s gotten her body quite honest, hasn’t it?”

“Ehehe...it really has…”

“So, on the subject of what you were trying to obfuscate from me, I’m glad to hear that you enjoyed her. In fact, I’m _proud_ of the both of you. Rina’s obviously had feelings for you for quite some time—they were practically _dripping_ off of her when we first had sex—and I’m simply delighted to hear that they were so passionately matched.”

“R-Really? Even back then…?”

Mio looked at me, but all I could do was shrug my shoulders and try not to blush.

“Definitely! The sweetness of unrequited love is a very poignant taste. No succubi worth their salt would ever mistake it.”

“B-But, you two are dating, and we had sex anyway! Isn’t that-”

“Not a problem at all, dear. At least, as long as my mutt told you about the two of us beforehand. And I don’t just mean her telling you that we were sleeping together.”

“She...she told me, yeah… All that stuff about your hearts growing and learning to love more freely… B-But isn’t it difficult for you both if I love Senpai?”

“Not in the least! It’s quite the opposite, in fact, knowing that my dear pet has a life full of happiness. Besides, it gives you and I ample reason to grow closer as well, no? You don’t ever _have_ to grow to love me or anything of the sort, but I’d certainly welcome the idea if it ever came to be. And, at the very least, I’d love it if we could be friends, united in our mutual love for a loser dog. However, I must ask that you try not to feel the need to hide things from me like earlier. After all, being open with each other will give us a far wider range of wonderful Senpai stories to share, will it not?”

Haqua was being astonishingly sincere. I wasn’t used to seeing her quite this warm, and especially not without it accompanied by rampant teasing to balance things out. For what it was worth, it seemed to be doing a great deal to calm down Mio, at least.

“It does, ehehe! Oh, you should’ve heard her mooing, Haqua! It was so~ adorable!”

Though...hearing her get so interested in swapping dirty stories was…

It got me wet. I’m not dancing around that.

“I’m sure she was! And don’t worry, I’ll have ample opportunity to hear it for myself, especially now that I know. I must confess, I’ve grown quite fond of this loser dog, and I do find _everything_ she does impossibly cute. Still, to circle back to things, you were asking if Rina had fed on you when you copulated, leaving you fatigued, correct?”

“I was, yeah. It was so~ good, but...whoof, I’m still really drained from it.”

“You are! Quite literally, in fact. My little bitch is better suited to serving than she is feeding when it comes to me, but with a human? There’s little she can do to prevent draining your energy, I’m afraid. Even with some training, she’d still be siphoning it away for herself. Why, just look how lively she is now!”

The two of them suddenly looked at me, like a scientist observing a specimen under a microscope, which left me extremely self-conscious, both because I’d clearly gotten that energy from my now-sleepy kouhai, and because it also was turning me on to be scrutinized so thoroughly.

“Mhmm! She does seem a little bouncier than usual, even if Senpai has been awfully energetic lately.”

“Not surprising to hear. Sex is very beneficial for succubi, so it’s no wonder she’s found herself so perky as of late, considering how often we enjoy each other’s company. Right now, though, it’s you who’s got her practically glowing with energy.”

“Wo~w! How’s it feel, Senpai?! Is it nice?”

“Uhm...yeah. It’s...it’s pretty great, honestly. I hadn’t thought too much about it, but...well, I’m stronger now that I’m a succubus, but I’d have still expected to be a little tired after carrying you home, but I feel like I just got up from a solid night of sleep. I’m sorry it drained you so much, though.”

“Ehehe, it’s not that bad, promise! It’s...the good kind of sleepiness! Like, I feel really warm and satisfied, so I don’t mind it tha~t much! It’s just...I guess it’s kind of shame that it’s going to keep happening if we keep having sex, that’s all. Cause, ya know, it’d kinda be nice to do it again, Senpai… Haaah, you two are totally lucky that you don’t have to worry about this at all! Being a succubus must be super fun! I could be ultra energetic with Senpai all the time if I was one!”

“You certainly could! Rina was _awfully_ fatigued after our first time together, but now...well, my pet has no shortage of energy! She’s _always_ so very eager to have fun~!”

“Oh? Wo~w, Senpai!”

“H-Hey, come on, it’s not like I’m _that_ horny!”

As I’ve admitted before: I’m a terrible liar.

“Hmmm…”

See? Not even Mio believed me.

“Wait, Senpai...that week you missed a month back...that wasn’t because you slept with Haqua, was it?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Wo~w! Things were pretty hot and heavy between the two of us, but I was only out for a few hours! Were you really out for a whole week?!”

“She was. Slept like a babe,” Haqua confirmed, delightedly.

“Senpai...that must’ve been really amazing sex!”

“N-No comment…”

Haqua was beaming, for a multitude of reasons.

“To be clear, the only sex she had as a human was that night we met. Pretty much all the time after that was spent fast asleep.”

“H-Hey, wait a second, Haqua. I just want to make sure you know, Mio, she means that’s the only time I had sex _with her_ when _I was a human_.”

“That’s what I said, dear.”

“No. No, your wording made it sound like it was the only time I’d _ever_ had sex as a human.”

“Hmm...did it now?” Haqua asked, her tone making it abundantly obvious that she knew exactly what she was doing.

Not that I was terribly sure who I was trying to impress, considering the collar, and nipple rings, and all that.

“Ehehe...it’s cute how you’re still trying to act all cool, Senpai!”

Mio’s absolute sincerity was, it turned out, a perfect way to get me both very irritated _and_ very horny.

“Still, it sounds like you two really hit it off!”

“Oh, we did, Mio. We did…” Haqua purred.

Not wanting her to get an even worse picture of things than I’m sure she’d already been led to have, the two of took turns telling her just how things ended up the way they did. We covered every last bit, from me being ground down so hard that I could barely even acknowledge Mio’s affection, to my desire to fucked so bad that my painfully-desperate ass summoned a demon, to my realization that I actually just wanted to be a loser dog who lives for her mistress, and finally capped it off by explaining Haqua facilitating the two of us fucking on my desk in the office.

“Gosh, you really are cute, Senpai!”

“Eh?! What part of that was ‘cute’?!”

“You’re just so honest and upfront about everything, Senpai! It’s ultra adorable how you can tell such a su~per embarrassing story without batting an eye! Ehehe...you really are a good puppy, aren’t you?”

I can never really tell if Mio is complimenting me or patronizing me to bring me down, and I really hope I never learn the difference.

“Wan wa~n!”

“It really is a fantastical story, though. And...I’m honestly kinda jealous. I don’t remember work being _that_ bad, but that’s probably only ‘cause of Haqua, so I’d imagine I’d have probably been just about as desperate as you were, Senpai. If I’d known about it at all, I’d’ve probably seriously thought about the whole succubus thing. Ehehe...I’m still really curious about it, actually, especially now that I know about you…”

Fu~ck. She was normally so very innocent and unflappable around me now that I’d changed, but watching Mio start to blush was so damn cute. The pink in her cheeks was really precious…

 _Eh? Wait a second, what does she mean about being really curious about succubi, though? Is she...no. No, no, that can’t be it. Mio wouldn’t_ **_actually_ ** _want to go for something like this that quickly, would she? I mean, she even said that she didn’t remember work being that hard on her..._

_No, it can’t be that. It’s...it’s probably just her being horny…_

“Well, I don’t mind helping you with that curiosity, Mio! I’d be a pretty bad senpai if I didn’t help my kouhai out! Just order me to roll over, and there’s not a thing I won’t bare for you! You’ll be able to find out anything you’d want to about succubi!”

“How _cute_ ,” Haqua cooed. “My bitch is so desperate to get fucked that she can’t even pick up on the most blindingly obvious of hints! That’s OK, though. Loser dogs don’t need to think, after all.”

The whine I let out at her insult was so pathetic that even a real dog would look down on me.

“Mio, dear? Why don’t you spell it out for poor Rina here, hmm? She could use the help, and I’d like to hear you tell us what your heart really wants as well.”

“Ehehe...umm...well…”

It was almost like a window to the past, seeing how Mio was fidgeting and looking straight down into her lap as she tried to get the words out. She’d looked like that countless times around me, always trying to hide the dorky little smile on her face.

Obviously, I got it at this point. I knew that what I’d deluded myself into believing wasn’t the case very clearly _was_ the case. I kind of wanted to just step in and say it out loud for her, instead of watching her struggle to find more courage to say more than she already had. But...well, all things considered, it was a pretty big thing she was going to say, and it was important that she say it for herself.

“I...I mean...I guess I’m just pretty curious about what it’d be like to...to be one. A-A succubus, I mean…”

“Well, well...isn’t that fascinating? To think, the first two humans I grow close to on Earth _both_ hold so~ much lust, desire, and depravity that they want to be succubi! Oh, I like you more and more with every word we share, Mio~. But...what does my mutt say to that desire?”

“Umm...I don’t really think I have much I can say. It’s her decision, and, if she really wants to go through with it, I’ll support her. It doesn’t change how I think about her at all, and it would honestly be pretty damn unfair of me if it did. I guess all I can say is to make sure it’s something that you _really_ want, so maybe think it over a bit more?”

“Ehehe...Senpai, I really wasn’t expecting that from you! Haqua really did train you to be a very respectable puppy, didn’t she?”

So, as good as insults delivered with a sincere smile are, pairing them with my dommy mommy busting a gut laughing at them creates such an absolutely divine sense of humiliation that I could hardly keep myself from rushing off to the bedroom to take care of myself.

Fuck, I wanted to just invite Mio to move in with us, right then and there, just so I could get to experience that every day. Being bullied by Haqua and sweetly demeaned by my adorable kouhai? Absolute dream!

“W-Well… Look, I can’t really say much bad about becoming a succubus, truth be told. I’ve loved it, honestly. I barely ever felt like myself before, but now...well, you’ve seen how much I get to just be me, no matter how intense that might be, and that’s largely because I got to accept that part of me that I’d hidden away in the first place. The other big part, I guess, is because I know I have people who love me no matter how I really am. So...if that sounds like something you want or need in your life, Mio...well, I want to support you with that. Pretty sure Haqua wants to as well. Right?”

“Haah… I have some qualms with my mutt’s choice of words, but she is wholly correct about one thing: our hearts _are_ always open to you, Mio. I want it to be clear, though, that I don’t say this just because what makes my pet happy makes me happy as well. It’s true, mind you, but I’ve grown rather attached to you from all I’ve heard and seen, so I’d like to consider myself fairly invested in your well-being as well. Thus, you have my support, no matter what form that might take. I’m certain that our little family would only grow warmer with your inclusion, though.”

“So, there you go! You could even move in if you want! I know the place isn’t too big or anything, but we’d be real cozy together, and we could fuck as much as we-”

“Slow down, mutt!”

Haqua giggled, petting me gently, as I obeyed her command.

“Let’s take things one step at a time, hmm? While I greatly admire Mio’s willingness to discard her very humanity, perhaps it’s for the best if we let her give that the full consideration it deserves before giving her more to mull over.”

“That’s sweet of you, Haqua, but I’m OK!”

Mio’s smile was even sweeter and more upbeat than I’d ever seen it before.

“Maybe it sounds kind of weird, but I guess I’ve had a lot of time to think it over tonight, and...well, I think I’d like being a succubus, honestly! What Senpai said really did stick with me, even if...well, I might need a little more time to think about the moving in part, ehehe…”

Fuck, there was that blush, again...

_No, stay focused, Rina!_

I’d like to say that I agreed with her, that it was weird to be that nonchalant about becoming a demon, but it’s not like I had any room to talk. Truth be told, I’d have thrown my humanity away the moment I saw Haqua, even before the sex.

“I must say, it’s quite surprising to see you as eager as Rina was~! Not that you need any additional swaying, I’d expect your desires as a succubus will be substantially different from hers. At the least, I don’t imagine we’ll be hearing much barking from you.”

“Ehehe...only if I’m teasing Senpai!”

“Ahahaha! Of course not, of course not. My...I can’t _wait_ to see how you turn out~.”

“Uhh...sorry to interrupt—you both know how much I’d love to hear about your plans to bully me—but-”

“I said ‘teasing’, Senpai! I’d never bully anything other than your big boobs!”

_Don’t moo, Rina. Don’t moo…_

“-but, were you really set on changing now? I’m not trying to force anything, but I can clear out if you need me to.”

“Mmm. I must admit, I’m rather curious, as well. Mio, dear?”

“Ummm...yeah! I’m ready!” she said, the cute, determined nod she gave making me swoon even more. “I’m kinda worried that if I put it off, I’ll just convince myself that I shouldn’t do it. It’s a pretty bad habit of mine, to be honest, so...I’d like to go for it right away, ehehe!”

“Wonderful~! So then, Rina, you don’t have to ‘clear out,’ but we’ll be needing the bedroom. Do you mind staying on the couch tonight?”

“Yeah, that’s alright. It’s gonna take that long, huh?”

“Potentially. Either way, I’ll need to give my whole, undivided attention to Mio, and while you could potentially help out, it’s likely there’s not much you’d actually be able to do, new as you are to being a succubus. Not that I’d _need_ the help, mind you.”

“Okay… You, uh, you going to be okay, Mio?”

“Yeah! You’ll be waiting here for me, right, Senpai?”

“Of course! No way I’d leave during something like this, even if Haqua ordered it!”

Haqua shot me an icy smirk, while Mio flashed a warm smile.

“Then there’s no way I can be scared! Oooh...but, Haqua, what do we need to do for this?”

“Sex, of course! This _is_ to become a succubus, after all. Truth be told, there is more to the process than that, and it _could_ be done without copulating, but...well, where’s the fun in that? It really tears down walls and makes it easier to be honest with yourself, which in turn helps with the transformation. Why, Rina probably transformed as brilliantly as she did because of all the fun we had! Haaah, you should have seen it, dear. She was such an eager little bitch~!”

“E-Ehehe...yeah? I’m not sure I can live up to Senpai...”

“There’s no need! You’re your own person, and I’ve hardly any need for another mutt in my life. Not that I’d send you to the kennel if you did turn out that way. Rina has her way of satisfying a partner in bed—one that happens to involve a _lot_ of service and pet play—and you have your own way. One that, I must admit, I’m _very_ eager to find out more about.”

“Y-Yeah...?”

“I already said it, but I _did_ tell Haqua everything that we did, Mio. Though, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you surprised her with something you might’ve held back on with me.”

“I don’t know if there’s anything like that…” Mio murmured, her eyes darting to Haqua’s chest.

_Hah...what, didn’t make mine big enough for your appetite, Mio?_

“If you say so,” I winked. “Just go for it, though! Sex is fun, especially with a succubus! And _if_ you went easy on me because of my size or whatever, you can really cut loose with Haqua!”

“Oh my...my mutt really is trying to goad you into being ravenous, isn’t she?! Not that _I_ mind, but I still imagine the two of us will have a far more intimate and tender time than Rina and I did. Of course, Rina isn’t wrong: I do so _love_ surprises…”

I could _feel_ Mio squirming on the couch next me, pressing her thighs tightly together. She was clearly thirsty as hell, and while I wasn’t sure what exactly was holding her back, I wanted to give her a push, just in case she was worried about me.

“It’ll be fun,” I reassured her, leaning up and pecking her on the cheek. “Haqua’s great. Don’t worry.”

“Ehehe...Senpai...you’re so bold…”

I’ll admit, I _did_ worry how she’d fare with Haqua if a kiss like that from me had her swooning.

That seemed to be what she needed, though, and she picked herself up from the couch with a big, giddy smile.

“You’re the best, Senpai! Wanna go for it then, Haqua? I’m feeling su~per pumped right now!”

“Haaah, excellent~! I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

Haqua whispered, “Good mutt,” in my ear as she planted a kiss on my lips, then rose off the couch and took Mio’s hand.

“Let’s have fun together, shall we?”

I knew it was the last time I’d see Mio as a human, but, really, I was mostly excited to see just how much warmer her smile would become, knowing that she wouldn’t have to hold back anymore.

~~~

I wasn’t any avid reader by any means, but I still had some books stashed away on my phone back from when I was a human and work was infinitely more miserable, just some little escapes in my pocket that I could dive into whenever I actually had a break or a moment alone. So, seeing as I had a fair stretch of time to kill, I decided to start reading again, sorta for old time’s sake.

Not that I got very far, though.

It probably doesn’t need to be spelled out, but the walls were very thin (we _did_ live in an apartment, after all), and those two were _loud_ , so I found it incredibly hard to keep any semblance of concentration. Hell, I pretty much felt like I was right on the sidelines, and I’m sure any of the neighbors Haqua and I hadn’t already scared off did, too. May as well been a threesome, is the point.

_Mio’s moans are so damn cute..._

Fu~ck, it was so much to listen to. I couldn’t keep myself calm at all, and despite the very tame, very pure book I was reading, I’d found my hand going down between my legs on more than one occasion, and, once it was there, there was no stopping myself from having a little fun. That happened three, maybe four times.

Look, a friggin’ monk would’ve struggled with this! There’s no way a loser mutt like me had any chance getting out of this completely chaste!

After what felt like an eternity of me trying and failing to read the same page over and over, I finally heard things starting to quiet down, and, not long after I’d actually finished a chapter, Haqua came out and say down next to me, wearing an endlessly satisfied smile and precisely nothing else.

“I trust my little doggie is holding up alright? Manage to keep yourself entertained while Mommy was busy?”

It was obvious from the smirk she was towering over me with that she wasn’t talking about my reading.

I also knew that she knew all too well the answer to her question, but...well, she wouldn’t be my mistress if she didn’t make me say it out loud.

“Yeah… Four times…”

“Only four?! Oh dear...I’d expected to come out to you practically drowned in your own lust! Maybe we should have gone harder...or, perhaps there’s something on my pet’s mind?”

I can’t say I’d thought much about it while the sound of them fucking was bleeding over into the living room, but, honestly…

“Maybe? I dunno...I’m excited for Mio, and it’s not that I don’t trust the two of you together, but...I guess I just feel a little melancholic that I couldn’t be there for her while she was taking such a big step forward.”

“There certainly isn’t much big about you, Rina, but let no one tell you that you lack heart. Trust me, though, that girl knows that she had your full support, and I do believe that, as much as she _does_ love you, your presence would have served as quite the distraction to her.”

“Yeah? Well...how’d everything go, then?”

“Oh, splendidly! I haven’t the slightest doubt that Mio will make for a wonderful succubus. We had quite a strong connection in bed, you know? Not a single feeling wasn’t laid bare, and her utter sincerity and resolve were abundantly clear.”

I sighed heavily as I lay down in Haqua’s lap, resting my head on her soft thighs.

“I’m glad. I was still pretty worried that she was putting up a tough front or something about being a succubus.”

“Rina, dear,” Haqua cooed, running a finger through my hair, “I”d never transform someone looking to change on a whim. She was committed, and, in turn, so was I. And, lest that tiny brain of yours run wild with any more paranoia, I’ve no intention of leaving Mio to fend for herself now that she is a succubus. She may be thinking over your sudden proposal for cohabitation—as she should, I’ll add—but she does still carry my brand, and I do not give that out lightly. I’ve grown rather attached to her in the short time we’ve known each other, and I’ll take every step, as I did with you, to ensure that she can lead a rich, happy life.”

“Yeah,” I sighed, partly relieved at Haqua’s tenderness and partly turned on by her insult, “that does help.”

“Agreeing to be changed into a succubus took a great deal of trust on her part, you know? She placed her faith in me, and I intended to prove that she was entirely justified in doing so.”

“You’re amazing, Haqua. Really.”

Haqua let out a tiny little laugh, then went straight back to petting me without a word.

I could’ve easily gone to sleep just like this, but I wanted to keep talking with Haqua, for at least a little while longer.

“So...we’re both out on the couch for tonight, then?”

“Mmhmm. Tonight, at the very least. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that it could be quite some time before she wakes, though.”

“Ahaha...you really think she could be out for a week like me? Or was I just a particularly pathetic case?”

“Well, you absolutely _are_ pathetic, but...yes, it definitely is possible. Not that I have too much experience to draw on here, but even with how unnaturally energetic she seems to be, she _has_ had sex with two succubi in the same day, and is now in the process of becoming one herself. Frankly, her waking up as quickly as she did after being with you is baffling, but I can guarantee you that she was thoroughly spent by the time I was finished with her, and I don’t anticipate another miraculous recovery from that. The toll that this day has undoubtedly taken on her body cannot be underestimated.”

“Yeah…”

“Although, if I’m suddenly in a position where I need to be honest about everything to set your heart at ease, I hadn’t expected you to be out for quite that long. Not that we didn’t have a good time, but dear Mio will at least have to excuse of having sex with two succubi to explain it if she’s out for a week. What about you, though, mutt? Was it really so incredible that you were so completely incapacitated? Or were you just curled up in bed, enjoying a dream about being a lovely little bitch for your mistress?”

“Wan wa~n!”

Haaah...Haqua really _did_ know how to calm me down...

“And you still manage to fall further into depravity every day… That’s OK, though. Your mistress loves you for it.”

“You’re the best, Haqua…” I said, letting out a yawn.

As much as I wanted to stay there, talking to Haqua while she pampered me in her lap, the day was starting to catch up to me (yes, even succubi have their limits), and there was little I could do to fend off the drowsiness washing over my body.

“Aww...is my pet all tuckered out after her big day?”

_Haaah...and just like that, she’s in mommy mode..._

“Mmm. I’m wiped...”

“Let’s get some sleep then, hmm? I’ll make some yummy pancakes for you tomorrow morning, and we can talk more then if we need to.”

Haqua patted me on the head, signaling for me to get off her lap. As soon as I was up, she spread herself out across the couch, then grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in close to her, wrapping her arms around as she held me like a stuffed animal.

She was so, so warm...


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, I woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes filling the apartment, and the feeling of no dommy-mommy succubus arms wrapped around me. It would have been nice to start the day with Haqua, but I couldn’t really complain too much, at least not while my nose was getting constantly treated to the soft, soothing smell of vanilla.

That being said, I was in no hurry to get up off the couch. Hell, I was thankfully that Haqua had, apparently, set me back on the couch when she’d woken up. I still felt pretty wiped out, and could tell that I was operating at half-capacity, at best.

Not wanting to fall back asleep and miss breakfast, though, I sat upright, feeling groggy as hell, and tried to wipe the sleep out of my eyes. I could hardly open them at first, and as I slowly opened them and the bleariness began to fade, I saw a succubus I’d never met before, smiling happily at me.

“Mornin’ Senpai! I was wondering when you’d wake up!”

That got my eyes to shoot open and properly focus real quick.

“M-Mio?!”

“Pin-pon! Ehehe, nice work, Senpai! I was wondering if you’d recognize me, but I guess I never should have doubted you, huh? Oh...but I guess calling you ‘Senpai’ probably gave it away a little, huh?”

_ The “pin-pon!” was also a dead giveaway, Mio… _

“A-Ahaha...you think I wouldn’t know my adorable kouhai when I see her?”

“Awww, you’re acting all suave again! Cu~te!”

I hadn’t been sure what to expect when I saw her again, honestly. With how drastically I’d changed, I’d been half-wondering if there would be some hidden side to Mio that I’d just never known about, so I’d tried not to think too much about it, to keep my expectations as non-existent as possible.

Nothing like that had happened, though. She was still clearly Mio, through and through, only without a hint of the trepidation I’d seen the night before, and, well, some fairly obvious changes to her body.

Okay, more than “some.” Her body was pretty much totally different, outside of her facial features. Truthfully, if I saw her at a distance, I’d have no idea who she was. If you showed me a picture of her face, though? Well, I’d probably know it was her.

I was seeing her in person, though, and  _ that _ was a piece of cake! Hardly took a second of seeing her mannerisms and body language to know that she was the same sweet kouhai she’d always been.

Those differences, though,  _ were _ pretty striking, and made even more apparent when she acted so much like the kouhai I’d always known.

The most obvious, since she’d been crouched down eye-level with me, was that her eyes were an impossibly bright and friendly blue, the kind of upbeat eyes that you really only saw on a shoujo manga protagonist. As she pulled herself back up to the same height she was before (thankfully, it looks like nothing was going to change me being the runt around here), it was clear that she was way more tight and toned now, like she’d been a sprinter all this time instead of an office worker. Her skin was pinker, too, which didn’t seem like a huge change unless you looked near her hands and feet, which were a deep pink instead of the light. cherry-blossom pink that the rest of her body was. Honestly, with some knee-high socks and long enough gloves, you’d have a hard time telling she was a demon from her skin alone.

There were other, even more obvious signs of that, however. Her hair (which was pulled up into an exceedingly fluffy ponytail), was now a pastel, peppy pink that faded to an ultra-cute white at the tips, outside of an entirely white forelock framing one side of her face. That alone might not be much, but her curly, sharp horns had the exact same pink-to-white fade to them, and so did the long tail dancing around behind her that was so thick that I’d be very tempted to call it chubby—but not around her, of course. Then again, her tail was less of a fade; it was more like the very end of her heart-shaped tip had been dipped in a bit of white paint. It was super cute, honestly. She also had wings, but they were a plain, leathery black that almost made them look commonplace compared to everything else. They were fairly slim and aerodynamic looking, though.

Not that I’d imagine she’d ever be able to fly with them, though, because...well…

Okay, I’d been trying to avoid it, but I can’t anymore. I’m a demon of lust, okay? There was no way I didn’t notice it, and there’s no shame in me saying it, but Mio wasn’t going to be flying anytime soon because her chest was  _ huge _ .

Like...damn. Was she that into the way mine got when we fucked? I don’t even think Haqua’s that big! They looked so soft, and full, and heavy that I honestly would have believed she regularly lactated at this point. I wanted to bark and beg right there to be buried in between them, but I was sure I’d find out soon enough if that actually was the case or not.

Fu~ck, she was gorgeous, though. She’d always been cute, and she still was, but the level of sexiness she’d picked up while amplifying what she already had was just...it was so, so much.

_ Right, Rina, focus. Don’t get too distracted, now. _

I tried to pull away from her chest for a moment, and only managed when I realized that, unlike me when I’d changed, she’d already managed to get clothes for herself. I wasn’t sure whether Haqua had some hand in it, or if she’d made them herself. I also couldn't tell you if the short-sleeved, loose fitting crop top and tight shorts she was wearing were her usual thing or not. At the least, I knew the familiar, proudly displayed womb tattoo definitely wasn’t.

“Ehehe~ Getting a good look, Senpai? I’m pretty cute, right! Haqua says I picked this all out myself, even the hairstyle and outfit! She seemed really proud of me!

_ Ahaha...I bet she is… _

“God, yeah, you look great, Mio! Are you feeling OK, though? It was, uh, a bit of an adjustment for me, so…”

“Oh, I’m fine! I was su~per wet when I woke up, but I fingered myself a bunch and now I’m feeling wa~y calmer!”

“Y-You don’t say…”

“Ehehe...something wrong, Senpai? Succubi talk like this all the time, right? At least, it seemed like you and Haqua are pretty frank about it!”

“Well...can’t really argue with that, yeah…”

I mean...we weren’t  _ always _ like that, but...well, no, we were pretty much always like that.

“Don’t go getting too shy on me, Senpai! Haqua told me about how the two of you are! She also told me all about  _ your _ first morning as a succubus, so I know you were to~tally dirtier than me!”

“Yeah, of course she did…”

“Did it feel super different for you, too, Senpai? Ehehe, it was kind of like my very first time all over again! Everything was just so much more…”

“Vivid, yeah. No, I know the feeling. It’s a lot, but...well, I guess you understand why we talk so much about this stuff, at least.”

“Oh, totally! This body feels really good, and not just with sex! Bu~t, we totally should have some fun together sometime soon, Senpai! All three of us!”

Holy shit, she was moving fast. I’d said she looked like a sprinter, but I didn’t expect this to be what she was racing towards!

In all seriousness, it was hard to say just how much of Mio’s sudden openness was the result of her becoming a succubus and how much was an extension of the boundless optimism and sincerity she’d always had, but still, she’d gotten really comfy around us all of a sudden.

“That sounds lovely, Mio~!” Haqua chimed in from the kitchen. “Why, just imagine how much fun our little mutt can have with  _ two _ mistresses to serve!”

_ Fuck… _

_ She had a point. _

“Oooh! Mind if I make her a moo cow sometime, then?” Mio asked, excitedly clapping her hands together.

Which, as it turns out, happened to coincide with a sudden tightness in my chest that instantly gave way to a huge, heavy weight just pulling down on my shoulders in an instant.

“Moo?!”

I didn’t need to look down to know what all that meant, though I was curious if Mio had intended for it to happen right then and there or not.

I was glad that I could make my own clothes, at least, because the cowtits I’d just been given had stretched the hell out of the dress shirt I’d gone to bed in, and easily sent a few of the buttons flying off to God-knows-where.

_ Geh...even the mooing’s set in already. _

“O-Oh! Ehehe, it happened that fast?! Sorry, Senpai! I didn’t mean to make you change  _ now _ !”

I  _ think _ she was earnestly surprised, but any shock or guilt she may have actually felt was pretty heavily outweighed by how obviously excited she was getting from looking at me, at least if the massive smile on her face was anything to go by.

“Ehehe, Senpai must be pretty eager herself…”

“Oh my, those  _ are _ hu~ge!”

_ Thanks, Haqua. Glad you’ve gotten so good at making pancakes that you can just poke your head out whenever to to tease me. _

_ Wait, shit, I actually  _ **_am_ ** _ happy about that. _

“I’m quite excited to see just how much milk my little pet can give us~. We’ll have to make sure to wring out  _ every last drop _ ...right, Mio dear?” 

“M-Moo…”

“Oh, definitely!”

“It’s a date, then! But, I’m afraid that it will have to wait at least a little~. Breakfast is just about ready, after all.”

“Eh?!”

I really didn’t want Haqua’s cooking to go to waste, but...God, I wanted more than anything to beg the two of them to fuck me right there on the couch, milk stains be damned…

“Oh? That’s not a problem, is it, dear?”

“Moo…”

I sadly shook my head, in case my mooing wasn’t clear enough for her.

“Good. Then put your udders away and join us,” Haqua ordered, my chest instantly deflating on command while she brought out a plate with pancakes for each of us and put them on the dining table.

Was...was that on me? Or was that Mio listening to her?

Shit, this was getting complicated. I’ll have to ask Haqua more about that body changing stuff sometime...

“Wow~! You made so many of them!”

“I’m nothing if not a gracious host, Mio dear.”

“Ehehe...I’ve been smelling your pancakes for so~ long...I can’t wait to try them!”

My kouhai was practically skipping as she went to the table, and, as horny as I was and as curious as I was to find out just how much of that particular cowtits incident was the result of my own depravity, my stomach let out a deep, low rumble that I couldn’t really ignore, no matter how turned on I was.

I could tell that Haqua knew the choice I’d been weighing as I joined the two of them at the table. There was no way that huge smirk on her face was anything other than her taunting me over how turned on I’d gotten from things. It was probably just because she was a succubus and could sense my lust, but I really wasn’t ruling out the possibility that being her pet gave her some kind of channel into my head. She was just too damn good at riling me up, frankly.

I pushed the thought out of my head, and instead focused on lathering the cutesy breakfast with so much whipped cream and syrup that, even if you looked past my petite figure, you’d easily mistake me for a child. Granted, Mio went even harder on both toppings than me, but nobody was about to make that kind of mistake with her anytime soon.

“Haaaah… Haqua, these are su~per tasty! Thank you so~ much!”

Mio took a moment to lick her lips completely clean, my gluttonous kouhai clearly enjoying every last speck of the bite she’d taken, then leaned over and kissed Haqua. Deeply. Like, really damn deep.

…

_ You, uh, you gonna stop now, Mio? _

They’d clearly had a hell of a time last night.

“Glad to hear you’re a fan!” Haqua giggled, once Mio had finally pulled away.

“So, hey...not to pry or anything, but I am feeling a little bit out of the loop on certain things…”

“Ehehe, sorry, Senpai! I should have told you sooner! Haqua and I talked it over during everything last night, and decided that we’d try dating as well! We had su~ch a good time, and I figured that we can all be extra happy together this way!”

Wow...Mio really didn’t do things in half measures, did she?

“Y-Yeah? I’m kinda surprised you had the time to talk something like that out, honestly…”

“Ehehehe...we~ll, we  _ did _ have a lot going on last night, but…”

Mio’s blush was still absolutely adorable, in case you were wondering how the change in her skin affected that.

“Haqua was just so gentle and sweet, even before I changed, and we have spent a bunch of time getting cozy this morning-”

_ Wait, when the hell did you get up?! Mio, what the hell is your stamina, anyway?! Were you even human to start with?! _

_ No...wait...how long have  _ **_I_ ** _ been asleep for?! _

“-So I guess it felt like we were pretty much already there. It’s maybe a li~ttle fast, but if I’m getting a big, fresh start anyway, I want to be able to face everything head-on! I’m not gonna hide my feelings or second-guess myself anymore!”

“Shit, that’s...that’s really great, you two! Congrats!”

“Mmm. Your adorable coworker has proven to be rather interesting and incredibly sweet! I’m quite glad to call her my partner now. However, my  _ pet _ still seems bothered by something.”

I knew that there wasn’t any malice behind what she said, and that really, we were all equal in this relationship, but her clearly putting me in a lower tier than Mio made my heart flutter.

“U-Uhm...it’s just...how long have I been asleep for? It was only one night, right?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course Senpai!”

“OK, that’s good, but why’s Mio awake then, Haqua? Wasn’t she supposed to be out for at least a few days?”

“Well, I believe I had told you that I didn’t have a particularly large sample size to draw a solid conclusion from. But yes, I had expected her to be out for some time yet. I was nearly as surprised as you are when I saw her bouncing out of the bedroom, but Mio  _ had _ demonstrated such remarkable stamina last night that it should’ve hardly been a shock at all that she recovered so quickly. The girl’s a natural, as it turns out. Or, perhaps I was simply flawed in assuming that a loser dog sleeping for a week after transforming was perfectly reasonable and not an outlier itself. Maybe you really are just that pathetic, dear.”

“Wan wa~n!”

_ God, a special pancake breakfast  _ **_and_ ** _ getting demeaned first thing in the morning? I was the luckiest succubus alive. _

“In all seriousness, though, I think the possibility of you  _ both _ being outliers on different ends of the spectrum is highly likely. Mio is undeniably remarkable…”

“Ehehehe, you’re so sweet, Haqua! I don’t think I’m  _ that _ great or anything, though! Senpai was probably just a really sleepy little puppy, that’s all!”

_ Haaah… _

I was getting downright spoiled. Pancakes, Haqua’s barbs,  _ and _ Mio’s unintentionally (?) patronizing sweetness? I’d have believed it if you’d told me I’d died in my sleep and ended up in heaven.

After confirming that was a place succubi could actually go, of course.

Point is, having both of them together was  _ so _ good, even better than I’d expected.

“A-Anyway! You’ve been adjusting to everything then, Mio? The tail and the wings aren’t getting in the way too much?”

“Hmm...it’s still a li~ttle strange having them, I guess. Feeling the tail moving around back there is kinda distracting, but it looks super cute, so I don’t mind! I’m really happy with how everything looks, honestly, so even if it takes a little bit of getting used to, I don’t mind at all! I feel great!”

“Yeah, my tail kinda threw me off at first, too, and yours is...uh...it’s so much  _ bigger _ than mine, so it’s kinda…y’know, you probably really feel it move, and...uhh…”

“Huh? S-Senpai? You’re spacing out over there!”

“Pay her no mind, Mio. I’m sure one look at your beautiful tail was enough to fill our loser dog with all kinds of deeply pathetic fantasies.”

“Awww, I’m so glad you like it, Senpai! If you e~ver wanna get filled up by it, just say the word!”

I was very aware of everything they were saying (and just how little  _ I’d _ actually said), but it still took so much effort to pull myself away from the slow, hypnotic swaying of Mio’s chubby tail that I was practically dizzy by the time I did.

“H-Huh?! Oh, yeah! Sounds great, Mio! Ahaha…”

I shook my head to try and clear the gutter that was my mind, if only for a moment.

“Really, though, Mio, I’m proud of you. Last night couldn’t have been easy, especially without knowing what exactly would be happening to you, but you went through with it anyway, and...you just really seem so much happier for it. You’ve always been really bubbly and adorable, but you seem so much more... _ free _ now.”

Mio let out a giggle that was so damn sweet, so impossibly cute, that it’d have added 20 years onto my life if I hadn’t fucked my way into immortality. I’d seen a lot of Mio over the years, but I doubt she’ll ever stop charming me like this, succubus or no.

Hell, Haqua’s the same way. I don’t think a day goes by where I don’t fall in love with her all over again.

“Gosh, Senpai, you’re such a sweetie! Thank you for always looking out for me!”

The way she leaned in and started petting my head was just...fuck, it was so good...

“Oh! But maybe it’s time I stop calling you that, huh? ‘Senpai,’ I mean. If we’re gonna be together, I don’t want there to be any distance between us because of something like that.”

“Call her whatever feels best, Mio dear. I will say, however, that ‘Senpai’ implies that Rina is somehow above you, and I think we’d all agree that we can’t have that, can we?”

“Wan wan~!”

Not that I wouldn’t give a more nuanced response if they wanted, but I couldn’t help but let out a happy bark at Haqua’s teasing.

In all honesty, though, I didn’t mind what Mio called me, but I did agree with Haqua. “Senpai” was respectful toward me in a way that didn’t mesh with a single fiber of my being. I’m a loser dog to the core—except when I’m a cow, of course—and any nicknames should reflect that. 

Mio kept petting me, gently rubbing my cheek with her hand.

“Mmm. I’d like it if we could all be on equal footing, yeah! You, me, and our adorable little puppy~”

Now, some might say that statement sounded distinctly  _ not _ equal, but I’m not one to argue semantics.

Besides, if you think about it, I’m the one benefiting from it not being equal.

“Gonna stop calling me that at work, too?”

“Mhmm! That’s the plan! And, if anyone asks, I won’t hide away a thing! Workplace relationships aren’t banned or anything like that, so there’s no reason to be coy!”

“You needn’t worry about that in the slightest. I can guarantee that neither of you will have any trouble at work because of our relationship. I’ve already seen to that.”

“And next time we have sex on your desk, I’ll be able to help you clean everything up, Rina!”

_ You’ve, uh, you’ve just decided that’s definitely happening again, huh, Mio? _

“Ehehe...two succubi going at it in a place like that… We’ll have a lo~t of cleaning up to do, won’t we?”

“Fuck… Yeah, we will…”

“And y’know, when I get a chance, I wanna see e~very little thing I can do to that body of yours, Rina! If I could make you my moo cow so easily, then gosh! I bet the sky’s the limit!”

Mio hadn’t been a succubus for very long and she was already an expert at driving me absolutely wild.

“Oh, we’ll both get to have a~ll kinds of fun with our pet. I’m certain of that. I’m also very confident that she’ll be more than willing to go along with whatever we come up. She is a  _ very _ needy mutt, after all…”

Okay, so they were both experts. I couldn’t even bark anymore. All I could manage was a high-pitched, ultra-pathetic whine. I was  _ desperate _ to see what they could do, I needed it so bad.

Hell, if it hadn’t been for the sound of something clattering against the mail slot on the front door and a heap of letters hitting the ground, I’d have asked to get done right there on the table.

Look, I’m a mutt, but I don’t like mail just being on the floor.

It’d be dangerous if Haqua had me lick a floor that wasn’t clean, after all.

“Oh, lemme check that. I’ll just be a second.”

“Sure you aren’t just sneaking off to the bedroom, mutt? You know by now there’s no need to hide that from us, don’t you?”

“I-I’m fine, promise!”

As pathetic and flustered as that came out, I really wasn’t going to play with myself or anything like that, but I did have to pass the hall to the bedroom to get to the mail, and I  _ did _ think about slipping in there anyway.

I didn’t, thought. Promise.

Instead, I let those dirty thoughts of mine run rampant as I sorted through all the junk mail, seeing if there was anything that wasn’t just going to get dumped straight into the trash.

_ Haaah, I wanna be spitroasted by ‘em so bad… Want Mio to milk me, want Haqua to crush me… _

“Huh?”

Shockingly, there  _ was _ something that wouldn’t be going in the garbage, but it wasn’t for me.

Now, Haqua hadn’t exactly hidden her existence from the world, or anything like that. She didn’t need to, considering nobody could see that she was a succubus when she went out. And, while she usually just liked staying home, playing video games, and playing with herself, she did get out of the apartment on occasions, usually to check out the neighborhood and plan dates for us out in the city. Dates that would, for the record, now be including Mio, so maybe she’d be getting out even more now.

Still, about the last thing I’d ever expected to see was a letter addressed to a “Haqua Saeki,” and not just because I didn’t know she’d taken my last name. It was unmistakably hers, though, packed in a really fancy, extravagant envelop that absolutely threw me for a loop. There also wasn’t a return address, despite it coming in with the rest of the mail, only a simple “From Adramelech,” writing in small, elegant handwriting.

I...well, I was curious. I wasn’t gonna snoop on her mail, or anything like that. If it was private, then it was private. But I  _ really _ wanted to know what she was getting and why it was so damn cutesy.

“Hey, Haqua?” I called out as I walked back to her and Mio, holding the letter out in front of me. “Were you expecting mail from, uhh...‘Adramelech’?”

“Ooh, what a fancy name! That envelope looks really cute, too~!” Mio beamed.

“I can’t say I was, but I’m never too busy for my adorable little sister! And she’ll be delighted to know you like her choice of stationery, Mio. Adri takes a great deal of pride in things like that.”

“Oooh yeah! You did mention a sister! The, uh, the one with… _ three dozen _ partners, right?”

“Wow, that many?! Your sister must have a lo~t of love to give, Haqua!”

That number  _ still _ got me dizzy, but Mio just rolled with it without a hitch. I guess Haqua was right about her: she really is a natural at the whole succubus thing.

“Indeed she does!” Haqua smiled, taking the letter from me and slowly opening it up, clearly taking care not to crease the envelope.

Naturally, the letter within was just as fancy. It was obviously thick paper that was cut into a heart shape that-

“Oh! That looks a bit like the brand you gave me and Rina, Haqua!”

Yep, pretty much dead on, actually. There was no mistaking the angles to the shape and how rounded the top was.

_ Guess it’s a family crest, huh? That’s...honestly kinda sweet, Haqua... _

“There  _ are _ a few slight differences, but yes. Our brands do rather closely resemble each others’.”

She smiled back at us, then returned to the letter, skimming it before she read it aloud for the both of us.

“‘Dearest sister, I hope this finds you and Puppy in good health.’”

“I’ve never even met her and she knows I’m a loser dog, huh?”

“Of course! We  _ do _ talk—though perhaps not as often as I’d like—and I’m very proud to have such a loyal pet~!

‘It has been ever so long since you and I last spoke. Are you enjoying your time on Earth? My lovely partner, Chiyo, has told me a great many stories of the town she resides in, and I hope to visit it myself one day.’ Oh, I remember her! She’s very sweet. I wonder if she’ll be moving in with Adri soon…”

_ Long distance dating with a succubus, huh? Of course, if succubi can go into dreams, maybe it’s not  _ **_that_ ** _ long of a distance, after all. _

“‘Still, the human world is not without its trepidations, and I would appreciate hearing more about how it treats our kind. It is to this end that I cordially extend an invitation to you and Puppy to visit my home for a tea party. Please, do not feel obligated to attend, but I am terribly excited to meet Puppy for myself, and introduce her to my sweethearts. Any snacks you feel would suit such an occasion are welcomed, though you are once again under no obligation to bring anything of the sort. That said, several of us are possessed of a sweet tooth and would certainly appreciate a chance to sample some of Earth’s rarer delicacies.’ 

’Several’ of you, hmm? Oh, Adri…

But! That’s neither here nor there. How about that? A tea party! How fun! And it sounds like you’ll be  _ a _ guest of honor, Rina! I’ll ask Adri to lay out a gold-plated doggie bowl for you.”

“I…”

I was going to say that a tea party didn’t really seem like something I’d be down for, but it took all of a millisecond to realize that, even if I’d said that, Haqua’d have forced me to go anyway.

And, if I was being honest with myself, it’s not like I wasn’t interested. A chance to meet Haqua’s family and see where she came from was pretty exciting, not gonna lie.

And shit, her sister was dating  _ three dozen _ people! Thirty-six! I kinda had to see that for myself. Is Adramelech some kind of berserker queen, just seducing dozens and dozens of people and keeping every single one of them satisfied?

I was getting fired up just thinking about it.

“Well, y’know, if that’s what she wants to do, it’d be rude to argue with the host…”

I can’t say I was chomping at the bit to eat out of a bowl or anything, but...well, I wasn’t the type to turn down a new way to be demeaned, is the point.

“Wow, you’re so lucky, Rina! A succubus tea party sounds really fun! Take lots of pictures for me, OK?”

“Wait, you’re not coming with?

Like I said, I’d figured out that I’d be getting roped into the party no matter what I thought, but hearing Rina duck out so quickly was shocking.

“Well, I’m not on the invitation, so it’d be pretty rude of me to barge in, right? Your sister’s clearly working hard to make Rina feel welcome, so I feel like I’d just be intruding. I do really want to go, though!”

“Haaah, how cute and accommodating...but, it’s entirely unnecessary. Mio dear, this was a letter sent all the way from  _ Hell _ .”

I’d never asked about Haqua’s home before, but...shit, I’d expected to hear about some demon realm or something like that, but they’re just straight up from Hell, huh? That’s...extreme.

I mean, is it, though? Mio and me should fit right in now, so…

I’ve still got a lot to wrap my head around, I guess.

“As efficient as our postal service may be,” she continued, “I assure you that Adri wasn’t aware of our relationship at the time. That said, if you’d like your worries further assuaged, there’s still more to read.”

Haqua smiled sweetly at Mio, then carried on with the letter.

“‘In our previous conversations, you’d mentioned a co-worker that Puppy was clearly in love with. Please do send Puppy my dearest regards. For as much as you say she likes to be demeaned and insulted, the impression your letters have given me is that she’s remarkably honest and sweet at heart. I am certain that, if she works hard, her feelings will come through clearly. I know that if I was in that co-worker’s position, I would have a hard time rejecting such a sincere and loving pup.’”

_ Adri…are you trying to seduce me now, too? Jeez, being that nice about me… _

“Oooh,” Haqua cooed, looking up from the letter. “See how her tail’s wagging, Mio? Our pet might just be in love!”

“Ehehe...I’ll support you, Rina!”

Damn, they were intense when they were serious.

“N-No, I’m not! It’s just...look, it’s nice to be told that sorta thing every now and then…”

“My little loser dog wants to be pampered, hmm? Do try to hold on, dear. The day is still young, and there’ll be plenty of time for fun later, but I’m getting to the important part.”

“Wan wan…”

“‘It may seem an unusual date for a human, but if Puppy would like to bring her co-worker along, I would be simply delighted to host her as well. Please do assure her that there’s no need to be frightened. Hell is a perfectly accommodating realm for humans, as Chiyo can attest.

Feel free to contact me at your earliest convenience, and we shall arrange a date that best suits you. 

I love you, dearest sister, and I look forward to seeing you again soon.

Adramelech.’”

“Awww, she’s looking out for me too, huh? That’s so sweet!”

“Indeed! Adri’s always been a tremendously thoughtful girl. Even if your arrival was a complete surprise, I am confident that she would do everything in her power to make you feel comfortable and cared for. After all, you two are my family. Adri will see to it that you are treated with as much love as she shows me and all of her partners.”

“Well hey, that’s great! Thank her for us when you speak, OK Haqua?”

“But of course! I’m sure she’ll be delighted to have such a ‘sweet, loving pup’ show her gratitude.”

“Oooh, but when would you wanna go? Rina and I don’t really have any holidays for a little while...”

“Oh, there’s no need to worry about that. I’ll ensure you have the entire coming week off. Adri’s tea parties tend to last quite some time, and I want all of us to be able to enjoy it to the fullest. And that gives us more than enough time to make arrangements of our own, no?”

“Oh? What arrangements?”

“You  _ were _ listening to the letter, weren’t you? I’d always understood that dogs were meant to have excellent hearing, but perhaps that’s another category you’re substandard in, mutt.”

I let out such a pathetic whine that even Mio couldn’t help but giggle, before pushing me between her soft boobs and petting my head, whispering, “There there, puppy,” like it didn’t compound my embarrassment a thousandfold.

“Well, if I do end up moving in, we’ll need to move stuff from my apartment, but you meant buying snacks, right Haqua?”

“That I did! See, that wasn’t so hard, was it, Rina?”

“Waaaaan…”

I was still engulfed in Mio titty, so that sleepy little bark was the best I could do.

I was happy, though, not just for the backhanded praise, but to hear that Mio was a little more open about moving in now.

“Adramelech has quite the discerning palate, so I’d like to find sweets of the utmost quality for her, and preferably something Chiyo wouldn’t be able to easily procure. Though I’ve grown rather familiar with the area as of late, I would appreciate it if the both of you would accompany me for the day. There are a great many bakeries and confectioners in the city, and I intend to scour a great many of them to find something unique to the area that my sister will adore. 

Naturally, this means a great deal of tasting on our parts. I trust you’re both ready to take on such a challenge?”

I pulled myself out of Mio’s chest and stared straight at Haqua, who just smiled confidently at the both of us.

We were having a fairly big, fairly sweet breakfast, but she wanted to get more? No, wait...

_ Are you...taking us out on a date, Haqua? _

“Oooh, yeah, that sounds great! I know a ton of really amazing places nearby, but there’s a bunch of shops I’ve always wanted to check out that seemed a li~ttle too lovey dovey to visit on my own, ehehe.”

It was almost comforting to hear that Mio didn’t see anything wrong with getting more food. She had a separate stomach for sweets that she’d clearly stolen from Doraemon.

“Lovey dovey? My my...that  _ does _ sound perfect, doesn’t it? I do hope they’ll allow pets, though.”

“Hmm...I think if we show them how well behaved Rina is, they’ll make an exception,” Mio giggled.

“Well, worst case, I’ll just hide her away in a purse. She’s certainly small enough for it.”

_ How big are your friggin’ purses, Haqua?! _

“I really don’t think I am!”

“Well, maybe not right  _ now _ , but I’m sure it won’t take much to cut you down to size...”

“Oooh, could we do that? I kinda wanna see a figure-sized Rina!”

“Of course! You made her bigger in some areas, so it only stands to reason that she can get smaller, no?”

_ W-Wait...why is that even something you’ve thought about, Mio? Why would you want me that tiny…? _

I’d also ask myself why  _ I _ was so excited to find out, but I already knew the answer: I’m a pathetic loser dog. If it embarrasses me, I’m into it.

As the three of us got back to finishing the last of our meal, talking about the day ahead while peppering the conversation with wonderful insults directed squarely at yours truly, I kinda had a moment where I realized how damn lucky I’d become.

I still remember the way I was before, how lonely and closed off from everything I’d been. Nothing had erased the toll of the countless late nights in the office, all of them capped off with miserable trips home to an apartment that was so empty and dull, that I always felt like I was a minute away from a breakdown, even on a good day.

Still, even though I hadn’t forgotten those days, they felt so far and distant from how my life was now. If you told me that this was actually just a crazy dream, and that I’d wake up to find myself back in the fugue I’d toiled through for a decade, I’d almost be tempted to believe you, But all it’d take is a pinch from Haqua (and I’d be very, very eager to see what part of me she decided to pinch) to remind me that, no, this actually is my life, not just some optimistic fantasy.

The reality of it is that I’m the biggest loser dog in the universe, and I couldn’t be happier.

“Ehehe...it’s really exciting, right Rina?”

“H-Huh?!”

_ Shit, totally zoned out there! _

“All of us out on a date! Three succubi out in the city without a soul noticing! It’ll be like we’re hiding in plain sight! Ehehe...kinda makes me wonder what else we could get away with that nobody else would see...”

“Oh, I like the way you think, Mio~! Shall we give our mutt a little test, hmm? Something to ensure she’ll be on her best behavior today?”

“That would make our date so~ much more fun, but what did you have in mind?”

“Well…”

Haqua leaned in toward Mio and whispered something in her ear. Her ponytail was working really, really damn hard to keep up with how vigorously she was nodding in response. Whatever they were talking about, Mio was extremely into it.

_ Oh shit...what are you two planning? _

I didn’t want them to tell me, of course. I knew just how much better the element of surprise would make whatever they were cooking up.

I didn’t have to wait long to find out.

Barely a second later, Haqua looked over at me with a smirk, and I felt my clothes shifting on my body.

When everything was finished, I was dressed up in the cutest, frilliest white dress you’ve ever seen. 

That might not sound that shocking, but, while I’d developed a pretty different sense of style lately, I’d never, ever dressed up this sweetly, and especially not in public.

Then I felt something fill me up and start vibrating, and I understand completely. Any innocence the outfit might’ve carried was destroyed in an instant, replaced by something so depraved that only a loser dog like me would ever actually go for it.

“W-Wan~! Wan wan wan~!”

Haqua had put a vibrator in me and sent me off to work before, but fuck, this one felt  _ big _ , and the motor was seriously souped-up. The vibrations stopped a second later, but I knew that wouldn’t be the last time I felt them, not by a longshot.

“Like the dress, mutt? Mio suggested it.”

_ Then whose idea was the vibe?! _

“It’s...it’s so cute!”

My voice came out high and desperate. I wanted to get fucked so bad already, and we hadn’t even left the apartment.

“It’s such a lovely day out today, so we wanted you to look your best, Rina!”

“But we know that that simply wouldn’t be enough excitement for a pathetic loser dog like you, so I picked out a particularly wonderful toy to keep that empty little head of yours occupied. The dress is _ very  _ thin, so I trust you’ll take care not to stain it? It would simply devastate Mio and I...”

Yeah, that made sense.

“I’ll do my be~eehsst!”

It started vibrating again, much stronger this time.

“I should warn you, the toy  _ is _ a little faulty. It turns itself on and off entirely of its own accord! But if you can hold on for the entire day without getting that dress dirty, well…”

“We’ll make sure we give our puppy an e~xtra special reward! I know you can do it, Rina!”

Fuck...they were so damn good at this.

Mio’d hardly even become a succubus and she was already an absolute pro.

I couldn’t wait to see what she’d think up once she was more used to things…

“Well, now that we all seem to be done, how about we head out and hit the town, hmm? Oh, and don’t worry about the dishes. We can always take care of those later.”

“Yeah? Wouldn’t it be better to wait a bit, maybe let our stomachs se~eettle?!”

There it goes again…

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Rina dear. I get the feeling that Mio will have no problem making room for tasty treats. As for you...well, I suspect you’ll manage to work up quite an appetite while we walk. Though, I wonder what for…”

_ Fu~ck, Haqua… _

“Ehehe...sounds fun, right, Rina?”

“Y-Yeah,” I agreed, getting up from the table.

My knees were already shaking, but Haqua was at the door waiting for us, carrying a purse with her that I hoped(?) I wouldn’t be seeing the inside of.

“All ready, then! I’ve even brought a leash, just in case,” Haqua teased, tickling my chin as the vibe went off again.

She could tell me it was faulty all she wanted, but I sure wasn’t convinced.

Not that I minded, either way.

“Oooh, good thinking! Now we don’t have anything to worry about!”

_ W-Were you worried about that? Where are you planning on taking me, a dog park? _

Shit, they may actually have been, for all I knew…

“Let’s head off, then, shall we? I’m quite eager to see more of the city, and it’ll be made all the nicer with two of you at my side.”

“Mmm, this’ll be so~ fun!”

Haqua opened the door, and Mio excitedly rushed to follow, taking me by the hand along with her.

“M-Mio, it’s kinda hard to keep up with this thing in me!”

The door clicked shut behind us, and Haqua patted me on the head, smiling down at me.

“Yes, let’s slow things down a touch, Mio. As much as I’d love to see what effect your pace would have on her today, she’s been an awfully hardworking pet as of late, and could use at least a little rest.”

“Ehehe, my bad, Rina! We’ll keep things comfy for you!”

_ Can you really say that when the entire reason we’re slowing down is... _

_ Whoof, this thing is  _ **_huge_ ** _ , huh? _

“You know, Rina, I feel this might be somewhat overdue…”

Haqua looked...honestly, really damn warm and sincere. It wasn’t a mommy mode thing, and there wasn’t even the slightest suggestion that she was looking to tease me, either.

“What’s up, Haqua?”

“I just want you to know that I’m glad we’re together. I wasn’t sure what to make of you when you first summoned me, but you’re a sweeter, more wonderful person than you think. Our darling Mio sees it, and I’ve known it for a while myself, too. When we bared our souls for one another, well…”

Haqua smiled, ruffled my hair, and slowly made her way to the elevator, calling for it as she spoke.

“You spoke of my summoning last night, and I merely wished to let you know that I’m glad I was the one you summoned, too. I’m certain that I couldn’t have a better pair of partners than the both of you.”

She was being so sweet that I  _ almost _ forgot about the toy she’d stuffed in me.

Still, I appreciated it all the same.

“Awww, that’s really sweet of you, Haqua! I’m super happy to be with you and Rina, too!” Mio grinned, stepping happily into the elevator the moment it arrived and ushering the both of us inside, quickly pressing the button for the ground floor.

“Yeah...you two are the best, really. Thank you for always making me feel so loved.”

I smiled up at both of them as the elevator whirred to life.

“I couldn’t imA~AGINE-”

And then my smile turned into something far more depraved as Haqua’s toy conveniently sprang to life, the vibration combining with the elevator’s sudden hitch to almost bring me to my knees. Shit, I would’ve dropped straight to the ground had the both of them not been there to catch me.

“L-Life...without you…”

Fuck, my breathing was heavy. This was already so damn much, I couldn’t even begin to tell you how I’d make it through an entire day like this.

And fu~ck, that excited me.

“Ehehe, acting all cool even at a time like this! You’re the best, Rina~!”

“Indeed she is! And if my pet thinks that toy makes  _ elevators _ fun, well…”

Haqua crouched down to my level and stared me right in the eyes, flashing me a devilish smile that my pathetic little wreck of a heart couldn’t bear.

“Just wait until we’re on the subway~.”

It sent shivers up my spine.

And, you know what? Even though the doors were opening to the lobby, which always had at least someone around, I didn’t care.

Not anymore.

I was who I was, and I didn’t care who knew it. Hell, I hoped the whole city would hear the sound I was about to make.

“Wan waaaaa~n!”


End file.
